Decision Making
by Anime-Blackfan-99
Summary: Naruto is going out with Sai but things start to go wrong, what happens when Sasuke Uchiha is added to the equation? Will Naruto's relationship prevail or will he concider his "other" choices? Sainaru at the begining turns Sasunaru  This is Yaoi people.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people :) for those who have read my stories well I'm back and I am really glad if you are reading this :) This is titled Decicion Making and im going to be very honest, i dont remember why i titled it that way -_-' you can hit me if you like i deserve it :P. Well, im really hoping you will like it do comment if you do and if you dont please dont be harsh :(. I'll be very honest again, ill take my time updating why? well im serious about school, no im not smart and for that same reason what takes you 15 minutes takes me 40? get it? if you do im glad, but ill try my best dont like making you guys wait XD I was going to wait until it was finished but im supposed to be on vacations, i clean the house, have to babysit, make dinner and food and yeah its depressing. I really love it when i get mails saying i got a comment or that someone favorited my story, thought it would cheer me up :) well love u people!

Rating: M (For those who know me you know im serious about the rating, if you dont well, this is YAOI and im serious about it, dont get offended you have been warned.)

Disclaimer: This belongs to Masashi kishimoto, if it were mine sasuke would have appeared in every chapter and F#$%% Naruto XD

* * *

**Decicion Making**

It had been one of those days you cannot stand to think about because you get a headache and consider the possibility of murdering someone; I could no longer even process a thing. I was mad, and stressed, that combination is never good. I finally reached the door to the dorms and threw my backpack to the floor, went straight to my bedroom and threw myself on the bed, I muttered so many curses that my grandma would have been ashamed of me. This last week just turned on me and only one thing came to my head, if God really existed he was definitely a hater and his plaything of the week was me. I could jump and whoop at the idea, I rolled my eyes at that statement. I closed my eyes hoping to get some sleep before the devil of homework attacked me, but since god is a hater my phone rang just before I could slip unto the magical world of dreams. I cursed under my breath as I reached for my phone and dragged it towards my ear.

"What?" I spat at the speaker

"Wow somebody is in a bad mood" answered Kiba.

"You think"

"What happened now" he asked used to my weird moods

"The fucker stood me up again"

"By fucker you mean Sai?"

"Yes Kiba I mean Sai" Kiba sighted

"The drop that made the water run" he answered

"Kiba!"

"What it's the truth Naruto, it's not the first time he does it, and please try to calm down this was just not your week"

"Well you try to calm down when you're this mad!"

"Ok I was going to invite you out but I see you are not in the mood so I won't bother you ok? Try to calm down will you. Honestly it's no fun if you're in a bad mood Naruto"

"Ok I'll try, even better I'll go to the pool"

"The pool again? Naruto you should have been born a fish"

"It would be so much better, no school?"

"Hey now, you be careful with what you wish if you were a fish I could have eaten you by now you know? I don't fancy eating my friends"

"Oh…well guess now I understand vegetarians they care for the creatures"

"Don't tells me you are turning a veggie now?"

"Maybe…for the animals…well I do love my pork miso, so it would be too much I don't think I could give it up"

"Hahahahaha well whatever go to sleep for a while distract yourself, and if you have trouble call me"

"Thanks Kiba, you're the best"

"Pshh you barely noticed it?"

"Can you believe it?"

We both laughed then hung up. I lay on bed (calmer this time) and closed my eyes, then finally, I was able to fall asleep. By the time I had woken up 2 hours had gone by, my eyes were full of sleep and I really wanted to ignore the pile of homework waiting for me. I laid there for a few moments finally relaxed and trying to forget this had been a harsh week. I made up my mind and put some attention into my homework and stood to get the laptop. I turned it on e and started writing a research paper I had to do, and it was certainly going to take a while.

3 hours later…..

"That's it! I can't deal with this anymore!"

I stood from the desk and headed to the kitchen. Sometimes one just gets enough of homework. I passed through the empty room in the hallway. I had been one of the lucky students that had gotten two rooms apartment. Everyone had a roommate already so I was left alone. Not like I enjoy being alone, but more in the way that I can bring my boyfriend up as much as I want to without worrying, total privacy and no fights.

As I reached the pool house I went inside and into the lockers it was empty. I liked swimming alone it washed away my worries. So I changed and dived in. I was swimming and enjoying the water as I remembered this was the first place I met Sai at. He also loves swimming and he had a very dirty mouth I remember how we used to get into our weird fights. I laughed to myself as sadness overcame me. He and I used to have such a good relationship. We could laughed and talk for hours. But not it seemed that it was gone. This had been the third time he stood me up. I feel like…maybe he doesn't like me anymore. I really liked him I just can't figure out what went wrong.

I decided I had been in the water long enough I just put my clothes on without bothering to shower. I would take an actual shower back at the dorm. I needed to continue my research paper. As I reached the door to the dorm I stopped and blushed. There in front of the door was Sai waiting for me. He had on a simple white shirt over jeans and a jacket. His black eyes staring back at me.

"Sai"

"Were have you been?"

"Should it not be me asking you that" I muttered

"I'm sorry" Sai said looking straight back at me.

"What happened?" I asked wondering why he hadn't shown up this time.

"I had to retake a test, the teacher lost the original one…look I'm extremely sorry really Naruto"

"This is the third time Sai, I want to know what's going on" I said with tears on my eyes water still dropping down from my hair into my now soaked clothes.

"Naruto please don't blame me for something that is not my fault, forgive me, it's alright I came back right? I'm here for you" Sais hands slid around my waist and he pulled me close to him, I laid my head against his chest and whispered

"I'm starting to think you don't like me anymore"

"Naruto don't be silly, I love you I wouldn't be going out with you if I didn't"

Sai pushed me against the door that led to the room and kissed me. I fumbled for the keys as I opened the door and pushed it close now he pushed me against the hallways and started to kiss me again.

"Hnnn"

"So naruto why would I do this to someone I don't like?"

His hands slid up my shirt, and I could feel his fingers grazing my now warming skin, as he nipped at my neck, I moaned once again.

"Sai!"

His lips came back to mine, and explored every bit of skin he could. I opened my mouth to allow him entrance as his hands kept working on my chest, water falling from my clothes, Sai bit down on my lower lip as I moaned.

"Haa Sai…" he smirked at me just then a coughing noise came from the door. I turned to see a black haired guy with a bluish tone to his hair. A really good toned body and the whitest skin I've seen, I cannot deny he was good looking.

"Sorry to interrupt you fun" He said checking us out. I could feel my blood rushing to my face, and stepped away from Sai.

"I'm Sasuke, I have given the free room in this apartment, and if you want to continue your activities you may go elsewhere" He said as he passed by us, I was just too shocked to move or answer.

Sai apologized for attacking me like that. Not that I minded, and then he left. I went to search for my "roommate" as I knocked as I reached the door.

"Come in"I opened the door. Some of the blush from minutes ago was still there. The empty room had some stuff on it now. And the guy who named himself Sasuke laid on the bed, looking straight back at me.

"Hello blondie"

"I have a name" I blushed

"And I care because?"

"Its rude to call people you don't know names"

"So?" I can't believe this guy is already getting on my nerves!"

"My name is Naruto"

"I'm Sasuke, so Naruto I take it you are gay?" He smirked and I blushed

"So what if I am?" He shrugged.

"I don't care"

"Well, about what you saw a minute ago…" He looked at me.

"I don't care what you do with your boyfriend, as long as you keep it to yourself" What a jerk.

"Well whatever whenever you feel like interacting you can come to my room"

What a fucking jerk I got for a roommate. And I didn't even get really far with Sai either. Well guess I will just have to go back to the stupid Research Paper.

Sasuke's P.O.V

` The blonde left the room and I slumped against the bed. This guy had to be the hottest guy I have seen. Still the first time I see him he is got to be making out with another boy. But oh God just the view of his tanned and toned body through the lifted shirt. Water dripping throughout his body, all the way down from his blonde hair. His eyes darkened by lust, and for god's sake his voice. I bit my lip as I lay against the bed trying to keep the image in my head. The only problem here was heat this exquisite beauty was taken. But that can be fixed right? I smirked as I went to sleep.

* * *

Well love to my beta hotanime guys rule that did this chapter for me. Please do tell did you like it? You didnt? I hope you did tough :) im doing my best, for you guys who love yaoi like i do, i hope i didnt dissapoint you, my sis is crying, my job calls T_T. Love you all imaginary cookies for those who review Love;

Chio :) *Chu *


	2. Chapter 2: His Mistake

Hello! I came back to update ! Hope u didnt have to wait much i thank you animechick57 for the comment im really glad you liked it the next update will come next weekend or somewhere arond that time :D i know now that some people are reading this story and i hope its up to your expectations i brign you the next chapter cause i opted for finishing this chapter in order to distract myself from my annoying history hm. Well i am just going to tell u that certain things happen in this chapter but know that this stori HAS a plot and you will see it on the next chap probably so dont misunderstand i hope you all like it. Hope the grammar is not as bad as i think it is!

Warning: BOYXBOY u people know what yaoi is and i am serious about it for those with the deprived little minds i welcome you XD

Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot and inter turmoil XD the characters belong to masashi kishimoto

* * *

Decision Making #2

His Mistake

Naruto's P.O.V.

My eyelids opened, slowly but they opened. I groaned I fell asleep while finishing that 'fun' paper. I momentarily thanked Microsoft for having instant saver. I stood groggily and headed to the bathroom, took a quick shower, dressed in the first jeans I saw, grabbed a towel and started drying my hair as I stepped into the kitchen. I spotted a guy, and almost screamed bloody murder, but then stopped death on my tracks.

After getting over my initial shock I composed myself remembering I had a new roommate now. I slumped against the wall relieved that I did not had a serial killer in the middle of my kitchen, were all the knives, and shiny fun stuff were placed.

"Morning" I mumbled

"Morning Blondie"

"I told you my name already; stop it with the 'Blondie'" I looked at him in a reproaching manner.

"I like Blondie better" he answered back, and I grumbled.

"Well me no likey Blondie better" I childishly answered, Sasuke chuckled, for once I had the opportunity to look him up close. His skin was extremely white, and it contrasted with his coal black eyes and dark blue hair. To be honest he was extremely handsome.

"What are you staring at Blondie?" He smirked…Opss busted, I blushed.

"Nothing I'm just staring into space, I'm still sleepy" He rolled his eyes. I knew what he was thinking 'lame'. I just ignored him and grabbed some cereal and started eating. Now he was the one staring at me.

"Look who's staring now" I smiled. He smirked evilly and answered.

"I'm not staring at you, I'm only staring into space" My mouth hung open as he laughed lightly and left the Kitchen, my spoon dropping from my hands on to the bowel. Did the bastard just use my own lame excuse against me? Unbelievable! I grumbled as I washed my bowl and then headed to my room to put on a shirt before I caught a cold.

As I put up a white button up shirt, the bell rang, I headed up to the door to open it, and came face to face with Sai.

"Sai!" I exclaimed as I jumped to hug him.

"Hey Naru-Chan" he answered as he hugged me back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I can't come visit you now?" I chuckled.

"Of course you can, come in but we can only hang out a while. My classes start in 30 minutes"

"Then let me accompany you to your class" he smiled.

"Ok, let me get my stuff" I ran back into my room and got my back pack, then headed back to the entrance, but as I turned the corridor I bumped against Sasuke. He grabbed me from the waist and pulled me close as I was about to fall backwards. I looked up at him, our faces inches apart. I blushed, as I wondered how it would feel like to kiss him, but step away from him as soon as I get the feeling, and soon afterwards guilt overcomes me.

"Sorry" I apologize and walk towards the door again. What the hell was I thinking? I have Sai, why the hell would I think about the idiot! I reach the door and Sai grabs my bag and gets hold of my waist as he leads me out the door. As I turned to lock the door I noticed Sasuke was also heading out.

"You have a key right?" I asked as I escaped his glance, embarrassed by my previous thoughts and actions.

"I do" he said looking straight at me.

"Oh then, you can lock the door" He looked over at Sai as he nodded. I just turned around as Sai and I headed over to the school.

"So your new roommate seems cool" Commented Sai, I bit my lip (a very bad habit of mine).

"He is kind of rude actually, he seems to love nicknames" I muttered.

"What kind of nicknames?" Sai asked, looking back at me with curiosity. I just muttered something incomprehensible that only my little devil of a mind would ever know. Sai just laughed.

"You don't seem to like him that much Naru"

"I don't know him that well either" We got to my classroom and said our goodbyes. A little before I entered the classroom he turned and called.

"Oh Naruto, I won't be able to come today to your room, something came up" I was a little let down by the news, but understood that he had things he must attend to.

"Ok don't worry but please do your best to be there!"

He smiled back at me and nodded. Today was a special day, after all it was Kiba's birthday, and I was throwing him a surprise birthday party. I just hope my new "roommate" agrees with the noise. He can't complain either way, I have been planning this for ages! Who told him to come in unannounced? I sat down and took out my binder, just then I heard Temari entering the room.

"Naruuuu-Chaaaann!" She said as she practically almost threw me out of my chair.

"Temari please let go, breathing is a human necessity you know?" Thankfully Temari did let go, allowing my lungs to receive the much needed air.

"Thanks"

"Sorry Naru it's just, I mean you are just so…so…glompable!" Glomp-what? I just stared at her my look blank. Is that even an actual word?

"What don't look at me like that Naru!" She pouted and I chuckled, then we started talking continuously about how much fun we were going to have tonight. I admit I didn't pay much attention to class, but a day was not going to kill me. Temari was supposed to take Kiba to the apartment this afternoon, by that time I was supposed to have everything ready…

Hours Later…..

I was going from one part of the apartment to the other. Getting bags of ships, sodas, alcohol, cake, and previous gifts brought to the apartment days before. Finally I grabbed a banner that read 'Happy Birthday Kiba' that had been signed by everyone and attempted to put it up into the ceiling. Just then the door opened, I turned to see Sasuke entering the apartment. Hell and Lucifer be dammed why did this guy have to be so fucking hot? The name sex god practically dripped out of him. He was SIN impersonated. I took some air and attempted to go back to what I had been doing.

"Hey Sasuke "I said trying to be polite, he looked around the room trying to figure out what was going on.

"Hey…What's going on here?" he asked.

"There is going to be a party, I hope you don't mind" He shrugged as he walked into the kitchen and reappeared with a glass of water on his hand.

"So Sasuke, what are you studying" I asked trying to ignite a little conversation. He looked at me as I stepped into a chair, trying to put the stupid banner up. I got on my tiptoes, and still was unsuccessful. I pouted maddened at the stupid wall for being so tall.

"Criminology" Sasuke answered.

"Really, that's so cool!" I said as I stepped up once again. I was able to catch Sasuke's smirk as I fawned over his chosen career.

"You know, Sai is in that class too" I commented. Sasuke seemed to think about it for a moment.

"He was not in class"

"Oh, he said, he had something to do"

"What are you studying either way?" He asked changing the subject, and placing the glass of water on the living rooms table.

"Me? I am studying Psychology" I smiled.

"Sounds cool, so tell me, since when are you going out with Sai?" I stopped all my attempts at getting the banner up for a moment. Stunned by his question, but before I could actually answer or ask why, I slipped from the chair. I cursed as I waited for the impact, but it never came in its place I felt warmth, comforting and soothing warmth. I didn't want to open my eyes because I knew he would have to let go. I could feel his hands tightly wrapped around my body, and as much as it hurt to admit it, I wanted those hands to stay there. Still I couldn't, this was wrong, these feelings were wrong, I couldn't possibly be that desperate could I? I slowly opened my eyes.

"You really like falling down don't you?" he whispered our faces very close to one another. I could feel his body so close to mine after all I had fallen on top of him. I could have sworn he pulled our bodies closer together. I almost melted into him, it just felt…so right.

"Do I now?' I whispered back, he looked down up at me, and before I knew it, his mouth was on mine, his lips felt nice against my own. What surprised me the most was that I was enjoying it; I wanted him to do it. I kissed back opening my mouth to grant permission. Soon our tongues were battling. The guy just knew how to kiss, his arms tightened on me and he flipped our positions, leaving me on the bottom. Came down on to me, continuing the kiss, after a while we spread apart for air, a faint moan of both pleasure and loss escaped me.

But he barely allowed me to regain my mind by the time, since he pushed me against the couch, and I crashed against it with Sasuke on top of me, my excitement growing, and the flitting, emotions growing with it, this was wrong and yet so right. So wrong, but it felt so good.

"Ah…Sasuke…" I moaned faintly, as Sasuke bit my bottom lip. At that moment I lost all common sense, my hands latched on to Sasuke's neck, going up and caressing his beautiful black locks, and pulled him even closer, if Sai was not going to be there for me then I might have to find someone else….

"Mm, Blondie…" Sasuke whispered to my ear, as I felt Goosebumps he bit on my lobe and kept going from there towards my neck, licking, and lapping at the skin. Making me moan like crazy, the damn bastard sure knew what he was doing. His hands traveled under my shirt, teasing my nipples as his mouth came back to mine. There was a path of heat were eve his mouth touched. I could no longer stand the hardness pressing on to my pants. It was like a frenzy I just couldn't stop it. He managed to take my shirt off, his lips pressed against my skin as I moved all over the place, unable to stay put.

"Ah Fuck!"

"Now, now that's what we are about o do, don't be impatient" Chuckled Sasuke as I pulled him and exchanged places with him, finally able to take his stupid shirt off. I looked at him as his eyes darkened with lust. I lowered myself and started licking his pearly skin. From his chest to his navel, and by then I felt his hands on my hair, as he pulled me harshly towards his face. Attacking my lips once again, nipping at them as is hands dangerously approached my jeans. His hands unfastened the button on my jeans, my eyes shut as the cold air hit my erection.

I decided that two could play the same game as I unfastened the button to his jeans. Now it was his turn to hiss as the cold air hit him. This time I got ahead and grabbed his member, playing with it and actually getting turned on by the fact that he was not average sized but above it. I moaned as he grabbed my erection and started pumping it.

"Like what you feel" he whispered in a low but sexy as hell voice.

"Please…" I whispered leaving my pride behind.

"Please what?' He said as he released my member from his hands, and position himself so that our dicks could rub against each other, causing a wave of euphoria and heat to wash over me, and who knows I am pretty sure he felt it too.

"Sasuke! Please, I need release!" I moaned as he grunted due to the mother fucking amazing feelings our movements were causing us. His hands kept roaming my body and I could not keep my hands to myself either. I had to explore to feel, to make him feel as much as he was making me feel. All of this as our mouths devoured one another, overall it was overwhelming. The pace became faster as our need increased.

"God, Naruto your voice is so fucking erotic" his voice dropped only a little as he whispered " Moan my name" he pleaded in a rough and yet sweet voice.

"Ah…Sasuke please I can't , I'm coming!" I exclaimed as he rubbed harder and also came.

"Fuck Naruto!" He whispered on my ear as he then buried his face on the crook of my neck. I waited for the waves of pleasure to fade my arms around Sasuke and his around me. It just felt so right, I could feel him nipping at my neck, just then realization came to me.

I just had some kind of sexual encounter with someone I don't know, and to make it worse he is not my boyfriend. I screwed my eyes shut. Oh shit, Sai… what would he think? Say? What would he feel? How couldi even think that this was Sai's fault to begin with? Its not his fault that he's busy. God I feel like a whore.

"Oh Shit" I whispered.

"What?" Answered Sasuke, argh! It was his fault his stupid abilities, and my stupid hormones!

"Get off" Sasuke sat down and looked straight at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, I just snapped.

"What's wrong? What do you mean, I am kissing and interacting with a guy I don't know, even worse I can't do this! I have a boyfriend you get it, I just I…I'm, Sai does not deserve this" At the end my voice becomes barely a whisper. I grabbed my clothes and headed to my room, then leaned against the wall trying to calm the part of me that wanted to go out there and ask Sasuke to screw me senseless. I could hear him knocking on the door.

"Naruto, come out please"

"No!" I answered, willing down the shiver his voice provoked.

"It's not that bad Naruto, and are you trying to lie to yourself or are you going to tell me you didn't like it?" The truth of his words made me almost dizzy. After all I knew I had liked it, but I could not stop thinking of how Sai would feel. I had just betrayed him and enjoyed it, what did that made me?

"That doesn't change the fact that it's not right! We shouldn't have done that!"

"If you enjoyed it then there is nothing wrong with it"

"It is still not what he deserves!"

"Then break up with him"

How…How! How could he ask me that! Just for…for…what is it that he wants from me a fling? The thought stung more than what it should have. Just because he wants to have sex with me he wants me to break up with Sai. After he gets what he wants what happens, what about me? Would he just leave me like that? I felt tears coming up my face, no I liked Sai, I liked him, I didn't like Sasuke, I didn't….I can't like him.

"I'm not leaving Sai!" I could hear Sasuke leaning against the door.

"Why?' A simple question, had a simple answer, still I don't know why the answer sounded so wrong…

"Because I love him" I finally answered, feeling hollow as if I had just said a lie. As if I had hurt myself and Sasuke more than I had hurt Sai. I could hear Sasuke hiss.

"Suit yourself then" after I felt him walk away and a door slammed shut somewhere in the house, I felt the tears trickling down my face. I stayed there unmoving, why am I feeling like this? Why does Sasuke make me feel like I can't be with anyone but him, I barely know him! I lean my head against the wall screwing my eyes shut, more tears trickling down. Why in the world did it have to feel so wrong to reject him?

* * *

So what did you people think about that liked it, hated it loved it? lolz There is a plot and u will see more of it next chap remember. I hope u all like what i'm writing. I am not against constructive criticism but there is a difference beteween that and flaming so be aware i can be evil when i want to. Well lots of love PLEASE review and ill give u imaginary cookies lots of love and appreciation. Until next time

Chio :D


	3. Chapter 3: Truth or Dare?

Hello everyone! Really I am so SORRY it took me ages to update this T_T I really hope you're still here! For the ones who are reading this! Special thanks to animechik57 cause girl you are so totally cool thanks for cheering me up! Also Kitsune chan and Rose Haven thanks so much for reviewing. I have lots of excuses but im not sure if anyone cares to hear them so lets just get to the story XD

Disclaimer: They belong to Masashi kishimoto, seriously if it were any other way, well lets just say there would be more smut in the show XD

Warning: You all know this is yaoi right? If you will get offended by it get-out, and if this is what you were searching for….well I welcome thee XD

* * *

Decision Making # 3: Truth or Dare?

Naruto's P.O.V

20 Minutes Later…

After I had taken a shower, and changed properly for a party, and went into an internal debate about what had happened with Sasuke early that day it got me so confused, I was a mess I liked Sai right? But I kind of liked Sasuke too, in a way, even though I did not knew him. Either way after deciding that today was definitely not the day to get emo. I headed to the kitchen after all everyone would be here and I still had stuff to do. Only if I could get the stupid raven out of my head! As I stepped into the living I saw the banner up in the ceiling, I felt a small smile creeping on to my face cause I knew it had been Sasuke who had finished preparing the stuff for me.

A doorbell rang and I ran towards the door, when I opened it Ten Ten came rushing in, followed by Shika (Well Shika was being pulled by Chouji) , everybody else including some seniors such as Deidara, and Sasori, came in. Dei-Chan practically tackled me to the ground.

"Naruuuuuu-Chan!" I chuckled, it had been ages since Dei and I had seen each other. School and activities kept us busy.

"Dei-Chan, please get off! You are heavy!"

"No! I want to stay with Naru!"

"Deidara, Please act like the adult you're supposed to be for once" Sighted Sasori. I laughed as Deidara pouted and got off me.

"Hn, Sasori, you never let me have my fun!" Deidara complained as he picked me up from the ground, as I hugged him back.

"Dei I've missed you so much!" but we did not get to have quality time since in that moment Ino ran towards us.

"Hey you three, come here! Temari just told me that they're coming!" We all hid ourselves, well Shika was asleep under the table but let's pretend that counts, and Neji was in the kitchen so we couldn't see him either, the door opened and Temari turned on the light, everyone jumped out.

"_Happy Birthday Kiba!"_ We all screamed, Kiba just smiled up at us as I went on ahead and hugged him.

"Let me guess you planned this didn't you Naru?" I smiled up at him.

"Everyone helped" Kiba hugged back then asked.

"Where is Gaara, and Sakura, most importantly what happened to Sai?" Hearing Sai's name made me want to cry, I was so confused! Still I composed myself.

"Well he said he would be late, apparently he had an important appointment, Sakura and Gaara, and well I have no idea about those two" Kiba looked at me…

"Do you think those two may be...well you know" We stayed silent for a moment, then looked at each other's eyes, then replied at the same time.

"Nahh!" Then everyone approached us.

"Hey Naru don't keep Kiba all to yourself" They exclaimed as they all hugged him and started talking to him. Deidara dragged me to the coach, and I blushed remembering what had happened there previously.

"Why isn't Sai here?" He asked the damn question of the day.

"He had something to do" I answered finally showing my disappointment, Deidara frowned.

"Hn! I'll tell your boyfriend that if he keeps neglecting you like this, I'll end up snatching you up!" I smiled and just then Sasuke entered the room. All gossipers and observing eyes instantly turned to him. I stood up and presented him.

"Hey everyone, this is Sasuke my new roommate" Everyone seemed at loss for a moment, but they soon got over it and begun getting near him and welcomed him, even though he didn't talk much he seemed to have drawn everyone's attention, the lucky bastard.

"Oh my God, Naru-Chan your roommate is so hot!"

"Have you set your eyes on his Dei?" I tried smiling but I could feel the spark of jealousy inside of me, a spark that should not be there in the first place.

"Nah, I have my eyes set on somebody else already" Before I could ask who that person was I could feel two hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" I smiled and turned, my lips met with Sais it as a normal action in front of our friends now, and instantly we could hear the

"Awwwww" Go all over the room. I blushed as Sai grabbed my hand; we then sat on the couch.

"So were where you?" He looked at me.

"I just got here, and you're questioning me already" I cringed, sometimes his implications were menacing, demanding, or intimidating… I couldn't really find the right description.

"I'm not questioning you Sai, I was…I just wanted to know" I mumbled.

"What matters is that I finally got here" he said

"So you are not telling me" I answered in a low voice

"Why are you so insistent?" I un-did his grip from my hands and stood

"If you are doing nothing wrong why aren't you telling me? But don't tell me if you don't want to _suit_ yourself!"

I said with anger in my voice, why wouldn't he tell me, was he doing something wrong? He had been so distant lately. I headed to where Sasuke, Ten Ten, and Neji were talking. Then again I felt another spark of jealousy; I wanted to drag Sasuke out of the room. After all I noticed right away that Neji had set his eyes on Sasuke. And I had no right to complain or be against it, but I was I was mad that Neji had looked at him. I turned to the side and spotted Sakura, when had she gotten here either way?

"Hey everyone let's play truth or dare!" Temari squeaked and everybody else smirked…This was going to be interesting.

5 Minutes Later….

We were all sitting in a circle the bottle in the middle.

"Who is spinning it first?" Temari asked.

"Well Kiba duh, It's his birthday after all!" I answered.

"So is everyone ready?" asked Kiba and we all nodded.

"Ok then, mouth obeys!" after that comment he spun the bottle and its mouth pointed to…

…Temari…

"Yes!" Kiba jumped, while Temari pouted.

"So, Temari Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Kiba smiled at the answer, and I just knew it she was in trouble.

"Temari, tell me is it true that your roommate found you, let's say pleasuring yourself as you looked at your Edward Cullen poster and played with the Barbie" Everyone laughed and I don't know how many colors Temari turned.

"I, that, _NO_!"

"Temari it's about telling the truth not lying, yes or no!" Asked Kiba, he could barely contain the laughter.

"It was not what she thought she saw I swear!" Temari answered looking flustered.

"Yes or No Tem!" Asked Kiba once again, God he was evil!

"Yes" She answered in a resigned sort of way, I couldn't help it, I just laughed so hard, I could see Sai smiling besides me. I mean maybe he just didn't want to talk about where he had been, I shouldn't make a big deal out of it right? He shot me and apologetic look and I leaned my head on to his shoulder.

"Ok, Ok! Now I'll spin the bottle" Informed Temari, which was a nice way of saying stop-being-such-jerks-and-forget-about-it! Temari spun the bottle and it pointed to…

…Rock Lee…oh oh

"Dare!" Screamed Rock Lee before Temari could ask.

"Very Well Rock Lee, I dare you to near Gaara tell him he is the hottest guy you have ever met and give him a kiss on the cheek" Lee turned beet red, my mouth hung open. Poor guy!, and everybody was repressing a chuckle except for Gaara who was directing one of those stares that could kill towards Temari.

"Fine, in the name of my youthful soul I shall admit Gaara's hotness!" He stood up and ran towards Gaara whom slowly tried walking backwards, but it was too late. Rock Lee jumped him, the only thing that could be seen was Gaara's body crashing into the ground and one of his hands flying in the air.

"Gaara you are a really handsome man, I mean one of the hottest guys I've met!" then lee went down and kissed him on the cheek, everything went silent, we were expecting Gaara to go berserk. Well that is until Gaara's head shot up and looked at Lee.

"Lee…"

"Yes, Gaara?"

"I also think you are hot" my mouth practically fell to the ground, everyone gaped.

"Re—Really?"

"No, now get off me" Everyone sweat dropped and Lee got off Gaara, his 'spirit of youth' was destroyed, Gaara smirked and everyone chuckled. Afterwards Lee's phone rang.

"Hai, Hai?" answered Lee

"Who? Yes! I'll do everything for the sake of youth Guy sensei!" After Lee ran out the door and everyone stared after him, as if real lost I finally cracked up.

"That guy is seriously wacko!" I laughed and everyone else followed, then silence settled and before anyone could talk legs and arms were flying me included.

"I'll turn the bottle" (Chouji)

"No I will turn the bottle" (Ten Ten)

"Move it fattso, I'll turn the bottle!"…Who was that?

" What!"

"Bastard!"

"Hey, move!"

"You're crushing me!"

"Who grabbed my butt!" I screamed, annoyed, this was a fight for a bottle not a sexual harassing opportunity…Everyone talked over one another, until we couldn't see the bottle anymore.

"Hey, children this way!" We all turned towards Sai at the same time, the ball of people instantly grew quiet as we all saw him smirking and holding the bottle. We fell to the ground over one another.

"Ouch move Tem your crushing me!" called Deidara to Temari.

"I'll spin the bottle" announced Sai, well after all he won it straight and fair. I pouted and got back to the circle, Sasuke's glance met mine and I blushed then turned to the side everyone turned intently towards Sai. Who was now about to turn the bottle, the bottle spun and spun, and a knot on my stomach formed then tightened as the bottle pointed towards

…Sasuke…

* * *

Muahahahahaha that's it you guys until next week! Please review and comment! !Cookies and love for all of those who care enough to reviewXDXD

But all rights are reserved to me with the plot :D

Chio :D


	4. Chapter 4: His True Colors

Hello everyone! Thank you for reviewing again! :D and thanks to those reviews you are getting this chapter today and not next week, also happy valentine's day tomorrow everyone! Girls I hope you get lots of candy XD! I'm doing candy grams for my friends right now :P 'cause I AM a good friend! Lolz Either way! Sorry for the cliffy but apparently it does get people to comment well on with the story I hope all of you get to like this!

**Rating:** M (This is guyxguy those who may be offended…why did you even click on this? -_- and if this is what you wanted I welcome thee into the yaoi heaven XD)

**Disclaimer:** Sorry only the storyline is mine, we all know that if the characters and the manga were mine….things might have gone differently and Itachi and Deidara wouldn't be death! T_T

* * *

Chapter 4:

His True Colors

Sasuke looked directly at Sai; his glance was menacing and had a mocking glint to it. I was sure I was not going to like whatever came next. Put two self centered people in a room and nothing good comes out of it.

"Truth or Dare Sasuke?" Asked Sai

"Dare" answered Sasuke, Sai smirked, and I was just about to groan and shot myself, damn them and their macho complex, did they always have to act as the strong badass guy?

"What do you prefer guys or girls?" The mighty question…

"Both" was the short reply, I was kind of happy to hear that to be honest, if it weren't because I was Sai's boyfriend…

"Sasuke I dare you to French Neji"

I had to double take that dare before it actually sunk in. No, I definitely had no desire to see Sasuke French Neji! My mouth hung open as everyone else in the room gasped. What made me the most annoyed thought was the fact that Neji was not opposed to it at all, actually it looked like he wanted it to happen. Sasuke looked over at Neji and smirked, which made me give him an incredulous look, and I was thinking _I_ was the whore? Argh stupid guys! Something inside me just flipped, I had to restrain myself in order not to leave the room, as Sasuke directed himself towards Neji…

"A dare is a dare, right?" Neji just nodded stupidly with a slight blush on his cheeks, while my insides were screaming at me to stop this. Sasuke just couldn't kissed him after what he had done to me, he just couldn't! Still even though I don't want it to happen…what can I do, I just stared numbly as everyone watched Sasuke's movements. He kneeled in front of Neji his hands went through Neji's damn silky hair as he pulled Neji gently towards his lips.

The image of Sasuke on top of me pulling at my hair flashed through my eyes. By the time I came back to reality Neji's hands were on Sasuke's hair, their kiss growing more passionate by the moment. I froze, my eyes started to sting, and my heartbeat accelerated. Neji's body went closer to Sasuke's. Girls in the room were blushing; boys were deeply enthralled on the show. Sasuke finally broke apart from Neji, who almost followed his mouth but stopped himself. Trying to regain his breath and sitting again, his cheeks burning. I Knew sasuke was a good kisser I did not blame him, what I couldn't process was why in the world was I so affected, what happened with Sasuke had been a mistake! It shouldn't hurt to see him kiss other people, it was not right. Just to top it off the bastard just kept staring at me, was this thought of a funny joke, a really bad joke, to play with me or something? Why in the world was he messing with my head!

"So my turn, right?" he asked, the speechless crowd just nodded, still trying to get the image of the… "Active" kiss out of their brains. Sasuke's hand went for the bottle, I bit my lip I was still annoyed at both Sai for asking him to do that, and at Sasuke for shoving it in my face.

The bottle kept spinning, for what felt like an eternity until it pointed to me. I just stared stupidly at the bottle, as if blaming it for pointing at me, just when the one asking was sasuke. Sasuke just smirked at me, which in fact made it worse.

"Truth or Dare Blondie?" Some of the boys smirked at my given nickname.

"I have a name you jerk" I spat back quite annoyed.

"Truth or dare?" he repeated, quite amused by my obvious attitude. Had the dammed bastard just kissed Neji to annoy me? I considered my options he was a devil, his dare would be definitely bad, but if what about if I said truth? What can he ask? I mean c'mon. I finally answered.

"Truth" He smirked and I just cursed inwardly…that…was…definitely the wrong choice.

"Naruto, what you told me this afternoon, was it a lie or the truth" Everyone looked at us, clearly confused since they had no idea of these afternoons' happenings…Of me telling Sasuke I loved Sai... Sai was giving him the look, and by the look I mean nothing pleasant.

"It was a lie" My eyes widened as soon as I talked, why in the world I told him that, I didn't even think before answering! Damn him and his good looks, and great ability and, oh what the hell I'm I babbling about. What did I just do? Everyone stared for while as I just stared into space.

"Good" was Sasuke's only response as he smirked. Deidara spoke trying to break the silence.

"Hey let's go get some food, I'm starving, and if I get there first you guys are not getting any!" Everyone scattered as the thought of not getting fed entered their minds.

I stood up and was pulled back by Sai. His hand fell into mine as he led me to my room. Once we got there he pushed me against the door, his face coming close to mine as he whispered in my ear.

"What was that between you and the Uchiha minutes ago?" he whispered as he liked my ear. I bit my lip, suppressing a moan.

"Nothing, what are you talking about" I lamely tried to play innocent.

"Oh no, Naru don't try to fool me, what lie did you told him?" His lips descended towards my neck licking and sucking softly.

"We were just arguing and I told him a lie!" Sai's lips kept going up and down my neck, his hand running up my shirt.

"Sai! Please there is a party out there we—Ah can't'!"

As expected, he didn't stop, his hands caressed my skin. I gasped at the touch, but could not help but notice the difference between his move's and Sasuke's. Even if Sai's touch aroused me it did not leave the hot unbearable path Sasuke's hands had left. I Moaned as I remembered his touch, his lips…I screwed my eyes shut as a pang of guilt hit me, this was not right. I couldn't think about Sasuke as Sai did this to me. He kept working on my neck as he started whispering again.

"You know naru…_he_ wants to _fuck_ you" I froze, trying to put back my needs, even if they jumped at the thought of the Uchiha fucking me.

"What?" I gasped, putting some distance between Sai and I.

"The Uchiha wants to fuck you, I can see the lust in his eyes" I stared at Sai, quite startled.

"What is that got to do with you bringing me into my room and attacking me?"

"I'm just trying to get a point through you naru….don't you fucking dare give the Uchiha an opportunity, cause I definitely don't like to share. So watch what you do with the bastard" Sai was clutching my hands over my head, and he was holding them hard. I let out a whimper.

"Sai stop! You're hurting me!" I tried to lose his grip.

"What did you say?" He asked as he clutched harder.

"Sai!" He kissed my neck as I kept on whimpering.

"Naruto, where are you?" Screamed Kiba, Sai loosened his grip and I fell down grabbing my wrists and touching them lightly.

"I'm leaving" Grunted Sai as I moved out of the way, he left slamming the door behind. I cringed as I was trying to process what had happened. I looked down at my wrists staring at the slightly purplish marks on them.

"Naru, you in there?" Kiba asked as he knocked on the door.

"Yeah, I'm here I'll be right out" I mumbled, as I stood put on a hoodie that covered the bruises before going out. Still trying to figure out why Sai had gone all…possessive on me…I did feel guilty about what I had done. It was not going to happen again, but in reality I had felt so lonely with him ditching me that I actually enjoyed the attention. But going as far as to threaten me, my mind swirled with thoughts as tears threatened to spill but right now was not the moment. So I calmed myself and headed back to the party.

* * *

I hope all of you enjoyed it! Really i worked hard to finish it, and i think its decent enough XD lolz Well please review and i promise a new chapter by next week! Well i have to go finish my candy grams now but please do tell me if you liked it, or if you have any suggestions (Dont falme tought! I can be fearsome when i want to! grawrrrrrr) Lots of love! Muahh

Chio :D


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking Call

Hello everyone, guess what I went out with a friend today and that's why I'm updating so late, and yes its late and the chapter is short but I do hope you enjoy it :D (evil cliffies attackXD) Wrote it all for you my awesome Fans! For those who read my one-shot, thank you for the amazing reviews they really cheered me up! Well I send love your way enjoy! If you want to hear more about my boring but trouble some life you can always ask lolz

**Rating**: M (*wink, wink* you all know you enjoy it!)

**Warning**: Well you know this is yaoi meaning guyxguy if you might be offended why have you read the other chaps O_o weird people in this world honestly…For those who like it, well i love you for reading :D

**Disclaimer**: Yes damn it! Don't shove it in my face I know they belong to Masashi Kishimoto! (goes and cries in her emo corner)

* * *

Decision Making 5:

Breaking Call

3 Hours later…

I tried to overstep the sleeping bodies on the ground. Everyone was either wasted or just tired from the party. I finally got to the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water and headed back to my room. On the way past Sasuke's room, I heard whispers and even though I knew I shouldn't have I stopped and listened. It was Sasuke he was probably on the phone; I neared his door and very intentionally eavesdropped.

"Yeah don't worry I'm settled…" came Sasuke's voice, almost a whisper silence went on for about a minute.

"No, don't worry, its ok here better than I thought" silence, then his voice turned angry for a moment.

"Why would I care about that, he got screwed becaue he wanted to, I have nothing to do with him anymore" Who is he talking about… a boyfriend? Ah well forget it I'm just stressing myself. But before I left I heard one last thing.

"Really, this place turned out well enough, to be honest I am very interested in staying here" I blushed, was it because of me? I headed to my room, and finally after a long tiring day, I was able to go to bed, first I thought about the blue bruises on my wrists, then about Sasuke's conversation, and finally about what I was going to do, before I finally fell asleep.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

The Blonde was interested in me and he knew it, during that party he just couldn't take his eyes off me, and when I kissed Neji, just the sight of his face, his shock, and even more exciting his jealousy. The only thing that annoys me is so called "boyfriend" I don't like him, and I don't like the fact that he may have already enjoyed that delicious body, now that makes my blood boil. That guy completely has control over Naruto, but there is something going on, there has to be a reason for Naruto not to just leave the bastard. I just cannot grasp it, but something. The blonde likes me, and I'll do anything in my power to get him. An Uchiha always gets what he want, _no exceptions. _

Naruto's P.O.V _1 Month Later_

I stepped out of the classroom as I dragged my backpack behind me, college…can be interpreted as hell…so…so…so much work! I'm going insane here. To top it off, I just can't, really _can't _stop thinking about Sasuke. Even if he is a bastard in attitude there is something about him that, calls to me. Sai's attitude had become distant, weird, he did not only order me to stay away from Sasuke, but his touches were becoming rough, and he spends less and less time with me. I hate it. I'm not something he can use when he feels like it.

I reach the apartment but as I take out the key the door opens. I look up and blush as I see and, older version of Sasuke and that older version is very handsome. I feel the blood rush to my face as the guy stares at me looking me up and down. Then I heard Sasuke's voice in the background and finally snap out of it.

"Itachi don't forget your phone" I look behind the guy named Itachi to see Sasuke who switched him glance from Itachi towards me.

"Oh you're back Naruto" I just nodded stupidly.

"So you are my brother's roommate huh? Not bad at all" He smirked as I got the chills, he just took the phone from Sasuke and left. Then it dawned on me…

"Brother!"

"Yeah dobe, I have a brother so?"

"Well he looks just like you" I blushed, as he made way for me to go inside.

"And is that something good or bad?" smirked Sasuke, as I blushed crimson red, certainly being near an Uchiha was a dangerous task, just how many of them were out there.

"I'll take that as a 'good'"

"I didn't say anything!"

I complained as I entered and he closed the door getting near me, which got me nervous, I walked back in order to put space between us but I only felt the door behind me. I cursed mentally, I could barely keep my hands off the hot Uchiha, I really wanted to jump him sometimes. After though when I was Sasuke free I would feel like a slut. And there he was backing me against a door, how much more of these was I supposed to endure? If I fall into temptation who am I supposed to blame, the libido or the loneliness with Sai so distant. My eyes closed involuntarily as I felt Sasuke get closer. Then I could feel his even breathing in my ear, various inappropriate thoughts crossed my mind.

"Well Naruto you seem to rather like my looks don't you" I squirmed as I felt some of Sasuke's body weight on me, my hands came up as I attempted to push Sasuke away.

"Sasuke that's enough" I mumbled as his lips moved down to nip at my neck, I felt butterflies in my stomach as I let out a soft moan.

"Well it seems like you rather enjoy this" I pushed all thoughts of Sasuke and his sinful mouth from my head and pushed harder.

"That's enough! You know I have a boyfriend!" My voice shook.

"Naruto it's been two weeks he hasn't even called you" I froze he was right, I should end this, I should break up with Sai. Not only because I had the hots for Sasuke, but because Sai could do nothing but hurt me.

"What my boyfriend and I do is no ne of your business!" I screamed at sasuke.

I was exasperated and I felt at lost. As I tried to push Sasuke away for the third time, instead of budging he placed his lips on mine. I tried pushing harder but it was useless, I just gave in; I wanted this I was so tired of resisting him. Feeling his soft plum lips on mine felt so much better, I opened my mouth to grant entrance and moaned as I felt his tongue caressing every part of my mouth, his hands grabbing my waist, one of them sliding down to touch my butt.

"So Naru, isn't it better to just live in?" With those words he broke the spell, what was I doing? How would Sai felt if he knew? I should at least have the decency to tell him we were done before kissing another guy. I could feel Sasuke's mouth getting close to mine again; I placed my hand on his lips stopping him.

"Enough, please don't o this" I begged, he froze, and then my phone rang, great-timing. Yes I was being sarcastic. I let it ring for a while, its ringtone the only thing breaking the silence. I took it out of my pocket and answered. It was Kiba, I breathed in and out before asking him what was up.

"Naru?Naru!"

"Yes, Kiba what is it?"

"I just called to tell you that Sai called in sick, you should go and visit him, maybe that's why he hasn't called you, and this might be a good chance to talk things out. I really don't want to see you like this anymore"

"Ok Kiba, thanks for calling I'll go talk to him"

"Good luck Naruto" With that Kiba hung up, I put the phone back in my pocket. Afterwards I couldn't even look at Sasuke in the eye as I talked to him.

"Sai is sick; I have to go see him"

As I turned towards the door Sasuke grabbed my hand.

"Don't, don't leave for him, stay with me" I swear I could heard the strain on his voice, but I had to tell Sai we were over. I had to leave Sasuke behind and once I could reason again make a good decision, not another mistake. Only two words left my mouth as I went out the door, and with those two words I felt something crack.

"I'm sorry" the door closed behind me as I headed towards Sai's home…

* * *

Muahaha I'm enjoying making naruto cry, just cause I'm evil like that XD. Well time to stop joking :O Oh my things are turning sad, what will happen to Naruto? Will Sasuke give up on him (Nuhu I don't think so ) Shut up inner voice! Will Sai change? Apologize…or there is something more ? Great things happen next chapter! So review or I refuse to update u_u But I still love you all :D you know that right XD Well lots of love and kisses

Chio!

Ja-Ne.

P.S do any of you vote yes for a sequel for my one shot?


	6. Chapter 6: Breaking it Up

Hello…I came back to update as a nice gesture towards ScatterMyAshes since she was the only one who commented. I know I have no right to get mad but c'mon you guys, if there is someone out there actually reading this story, how hard can it be to review? Honestly, I am actually writing this so that somebody can read, I had a track meet yesterday I had to wake up at 3 am, and came back until 10 pm, plus my homework, test, and undone work. I have no time to waste. Still I sit down and write this story for those out there who search for some fanfiction. I'm a great fan, I love writing, but getting no comments makes me feel like I'm just no good at it and that nobody cares. Not to sound like a crybaby, but if nobody is going to be nice enough to tell me that it is at least a good story then I have no reason to keep updating. Please think about this, it got me really annoyed that I try hard for those who read but they won't even post a review.

Disclaimer: This characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto who loves to screw with the manga and make me mad, but one day they will be mine…..don't ask how….I'm a ninja :P

Rated: M (If you hadn't noticed by now…well I'm still telling you…..it is a guyxguy, its rated M because well…I'm twisted like that XD)

* * *

**Chapter 6:Breaking it Up**

Sasuke's P.O.V.

My fist hit the wall as the blonde closed the wall, anger coursed through my body as it trembled.

"Why?" Why the fuck does he pushes me aside for that stupid son of a bitch? He doesn't deserve someone like Naruto. I want naruto, damn why won't he choose me? What's wrong with me? That shithead is not worth it. But this does not end here; Naruto will realize I'm the best choice… He has to, before I do something stupid. I want him so much I'm afraid I'll end up hurting him…

Naruto's P.O.V.

I fidgeted all the way to Sai's home, I loved him, to a certain extend. Still we had not taken care of our relationship…now it's too late to fix it, I had to end this with Sai, even if it hurt, because I hate thinking about Sasuke when I'm with him, I hate being so undecided when it's about them, it makes me feel like a traitor. I stood in front of the door I don't know for how long before I took the key Sai had given me. I stared at it until I finally got myself some courage and opened the door. I gave a few steps inside, the TV was on in the living room but there was no one there. It was then that an unsecure feeling overcame me. There were two cups on the table, one of them stained with lipstick. I stared at it, somehow hoping that the thoughts coursing through my head were nothing but that.

Thoughts.

But it was too late, the noises coming from upstairs made it a fact that they weren't just thoughts…I felt myself tremble, I wanted to get out for the house that moment, but I had to check. I had to make sure my head was not playing tricks on me. I headed towards the stairs, each step I took the noises became clearer, the moans continuous…I could feel my eyes stinging, my hands trembling. Were had we gone wrong? I stood in front of the door listening, willing myself to believe that this was happening. My legs gave out under me as I silently fell to the floor I wanted to run, to escape and forget this ever happened. Because I was sure that the voice coming out of the room was a woman's. He had been playing with me all along. Calling himself gay, telling me he felt nobody would accept him if he came out, and then cheating on me with a woman…I would not stand for this, he would not have it in his head that he had been cheating on me and I did not notice.

I stood, calmed my trebling body, and wiped the few tears that had trickled down my face, the sounds in the room had subsided and transformed into small conversation. I ventured myself, took the door knob and turned it; the door flew open, slowly. I thought I was ready for this I really did, but when I saw Sakura haruno naked on my boyfriends bed... Sakura gasped as she covered herself, and Sai just stared at me, stunned, then his mouth opened.

"Nar…"

"Shut up" I interrupted, as rage over came me; he had been playing me, that's all I could think about.

"Just shut up Sai" then he tried to speak again. But I stopped him

"What's the meaning of this?" I asked as my fist closed so hard together I felt my fingernails digging on my palm.

"Naruto It's not what you think…" Sakura turned to Sai, outraged, and clearly offended, while my voice rose.

"Not what I think…You're naked in a fucking bed with her Sai!"I exclaimed pointing a finger towards Sakura.

"listen Naruto…I do like you…I" Sakura sat still, looking downcast, I cringed at his words, which clawed at my heart and squeezed it, they were nothing but lies. But I kept my clam, at as much of it as I could muster. I walked through the room, my hand high in the air. Sakura cringed down trying to protect herself. Still my hand slapped right across Sai's face, it slapped against his face so hard it turned it to the side. Only two words left my mouth, the only two I could spit out.

"Were done"

With those last words I threw the extra key on the bed and left the house, calm and composed. That is until he was out of sight. I ran, ran so fast I felt my chest burning, I remember stumbling a few times on my way home, I just needed to hold it in a little bit more. I reached the door to the apartment and prayed for it to be unlocked; I stopped, and pushed the door open, got inside and closed it behind me. My hands came up to my face; I felt the tears trickling down my face. I walked to my room, but just then Sasuke came out of his room.

"Naruto?" I didn't turn to him just banged the door behind me, and threw myself on the bed, gasps and shallow cries breaking free, I pressed my face against the pillow trying to muffle my cries. I did not want Sasuke to hear, but it was useless. I had been trying to hold it in for enough. I had loved him! I had been evading Sasuke when I was attracted to him. I had felt so guilty about it and he was just cheating on me. Just like that heartlessly, he didn't even care about my feelings.

"Naruto…" I heard Sasuke's voice coming from the door, as I pushed my face harder against the pillow, I felt him come into the room.

"Leave!" I screamed back at him, but he would not do as I told him to. I must have looked terrible, because I saw this reflection on Sasuke's eyes, and this look at the same time. I could still hear Sai's voice on the back of my head 'I like you…' Only if he had mean t it….

"What happened Naruto?" Sasuke asked, as I just turned to the side.

"Get out!" He walked up to me and stood in front of me. His hand came up and grabbed my chin I could feel his warmth and that only made the tears come faster.

"Are you crying because of him?" I could hear how Sasuke strained his voice. He cared…he really did care…

"What did he do to you?" I stayed quiet as his hand left my face, I felt all the warmth slip away. Before I could even think about it, I had laced my hands around his neck and buried my head on the crook of his shoulder. I kept crying as his hands came up to my waist and pulled me closer.

"He cheated on me, he cheated on me Sasuke" I managed to choke as I felt Sasuke's hold tighten. He sat on the bed, dragging me with him, as I cuddled up closer and kept crying. One of his hands stayed on my waist as the other went up to my hard and touched it softly…I don't know for how long we stayed like that but after a while my eyes started to close slowly.

"I'll make you forget him Naruto, I'll make you forget the bastard" Sasuke whispered as he wiped away the tears off my face.

"I don't want to feel hurt anymore…" I whispered as I fell asleep.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I stared down at the tearstained face, as I felt anger course through my body, almost like venom. How dare he cheat on Naruto? He had possessed something so beautiful. My eyes coursed through Naruto's body as one of my fingers caressed a bit of skin that was showing on his waist. He had him, but threw everything away, hurt him. Made him cry like this, I swear he will never again place his hands on Naruto's body_. Never again_. As for Naruto, ill made him forget Sai, I'll make him feel like choosing me will be the best thing he has ever done…That's for sure., I can't fail him like he did, I can't…

* * *

Well that's if, it's kind of short, but I'm still not willing to update more until I know it's being read. No need in wasting my only rest day writing a long update that no one will read, I still have to edit my AP Spanish video, so I love you all who read my stories, even if I'm mad right now….But hey, if you do comment maybe you'll get on my good side again, ill go back to my hm and Big Bangs new song

Ja Ne

Love

Chio :D


	7. Chapter 7: The New Game

Hello people Yes I know it took me a while to update, but hey I was totally busy, I got sick this week and grades were due, but THANK you SO much for commenting! You all made me happy, the one's who commented :D I don't ask for anything impossible, well I do hope you all like this chapter :P I tried to chase away my reader's block :P by the way, im sorry but I had no time to spell check, bear with it pretty please? At least I updated…right…love you!

Rating:M (I went to hell for all of you so you better thank me XD)

Disclaimer: Sadly only the plot bunnies belong to me, the characters are Masashi Kishimoto's but they will be mine someday XD lolz don't ask how!

Seriously! This has been ready for over 2 and 1/2 weeks my beloved readers i humbly apologize but it was NOT my fault there was this thing with fanfiction and its Error Number 2 thingy i was about to go ballistic, i promise the next chap will be posted,,,as soon as i get the first comment because its always a rule no comment, no chapter, but ill give you a hint the next chapter has been ready for a while so...just comment...and ill be posted pretty soon.

* * *

Chapter 7:

The New Game

Narutos P.O.V.

When I woke up sasuke was sleeping right beside me, he hadn't even changed clothes to go to bed. My body felt heavy, dulled, so I just stayed there, I was staring at him, his beautiful face, he almost seemed too untouchable for me. His eyes opened and stared into mine.

"Naruto…How are you feeling?"

"Sasuke, oh God I feel so embarrassed you had to see me like that yesterday" I answered as I sat down on the bed and covered my face in embarrassment.

"No Naruto, I don't want you to feel like you have to lie to me or hide things from me" I felt a pang of guilt, like I was taking advantage of Sasuke, of his kindness.

"Sasuke about you and I …"

"I'm not going to try and pressure you Naruto, but I do want you to know I want to go out with you"

"This is so unfair towards you, I can't" I whispered

"It's my choice not yours Naruto"

The silence spread through the room, as I looked everywhere but at sasuke. He stood up from the bed but before he left the room he spoke, his words steady.

"What I do is of my concern Naruto, I know what I want, and I get what I want all the time, don't make yourself worth less than what you really are" with that the door closed and he left.

A smirk slipped onto from my lips, the conceited bastard… I stared at the door for what seemed like ages before I went back to bed and turned off my phone, I was not in the mood to go to class today. I wasn't in the mood for anything today.

…3 Hours later…..

When I awoke for a second time that day, the sun was already down, and I felt thirsty as hell, but I was still numb, so I just lay in bed for another hour, just doing nothing. When girls break up with their boyfriends they cry for days, eat boxes of chocolates, and watch old soap operas. When that happened to me I just lay in bed for ages until I get the power to stand up again and face the people who like usual, would ask, 'you two broke up? What a pity', 'Oh really you're not going out anymore, who broke up with who?' God I can't stand them, what do they care about anyway? It's my business not theirs, do they have to remind me of the fact that we are not going out anymore?

The door opened and Kiba came through, he silently sat down by the bed, my back was turned towards him.

"Hey, Naruto…"

"Hello, Kiba"

"Naruto, I heard about Sai" I scoffed.

"What everybody knows already?, let me see what are they saying 'Did you hear, Sai and Naruto broke up because Sai was cheating on Naruto', I don't even want to hear Kiba"

"Naruto, don't be like that, you have always been such a proud person"

"It's not about being proud Kiba, it's about having dignity! Being cheated on by a girl! I wouldn't feel so bad if he had cheated on me with a guy!"

"Naruto, you know it's actually normal for guys to go out with girls…"

"Kiba!"

"Naruto, we both know…Sai was not gay since the beginning…He went gay for you…"

"And I was not enough" I answered as tears slipped from my eyes.

"He did not know how to appreciate you Naruto…." I chuckled bitterly

"He certainly did now complain when he was fucking me…..I was fooling myself, Kiba, that's all I was doing"

"Naruto, relationships don't always work…"

"I know that Kiba! Please tell me, when is one of my _relationship's_ going to work"

"The right guy will come around…"

"I'm sick of waiting…" I answered with a bitter tone

"You will get over this Naruto, you're strong, and there is somebody who cares about you already"

"My friends" I laughed

"Your friends yes…and Sasuke…He called me here you know" I looked at Kiba

"Sasuke called you…"

"He did, he said you wouldn't talk to him"

"He's nice, but I'm afraid, he seems too good to be true"

"Like Sai?"

"Yes, like Sai"

"You will never know if you don't risk it"

"I've had enough"

"So what you plan to end up alone with 20 dogs or something?"

"No Kiba, that's not what I want"

"Then get out of bed and do something, don't just lay there looking pathetic"

"What a friend you are"

"You know I'm right"

"Maybe you are"

"Don't let him think he has power over you Naruto, show him who you really are, I'll leave you to think now" He said, knowing that in this kind of moments I prefer to be alone, Then he closed the door behind him.

I stood and headed to the kitchen, my limbs felt a bit week since I hadn't moved around the whole day, I finally drank that glass of water, then looked around the house, there was a plate of food in the microwave but Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. Oh, the deceptions of love. I took a shower and decided to do some of the hateful homework I'm always reluctant to attend to. I had to do something Kiba was right, I couldn't just lay in bed pitying myself.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I called Kiba and left the house, ill make Naruto trust me, once he see's I care he will give me a chance, I'm sure of it. The task was hard though, Naruto couldn't trust anyone anymore, he was broken, and lonely. I have known him for little time, but sometimes I wonder what's made him be this way…

"So, little brother you're not going back to the dorm?" asked Itachi who closed the big mahogany door behind him.

"Yes, Later"

"What messing with that poor blondie already? I don't even know why you moved into the dorms, when the house is so close to campus"

"Shut it Itachi, it's my business"

"Well, if you want to make him fall in love with you easily, things are getting complicated" I turned towards Itachi clearly annoyed by his secure way of saying my plans won't go my way.

"What makes you say that" I gritted out, but Itachi just smirked.

"Sasuke, Sasuke!" came the voice from the door my eyes closed in desperation, God, what bad timing, not him, why did he had to come back now. I turned towards the door, a guy with pretty brunette hair, green eyes, and white skin was standing there, looking at me with exited eyes. I turned to Itachi who was trying to repress a chuckle.

"Keith…" I whispered the name, Keith came running towards me and kissed me softly on the lips.

"I've missed you!"

Narutos P.O.V.

I stared at the computer, I was brain dead it was like 3 in the morning and Sasuke hadn't come back. I stood and headed towards the kitchen rubbing my eyes. Then the door opened, Sasuke looked disheveled, but gorgeous as always. Why not try this out, give myself a chance, I've risked it so many times already…

"Hey" I smiled at him, he looked at me he seemed serious.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, thank you for calling Kiba"

"He was not supposed to tell you" he blushed a little.

"I'm glad you did" I answered, as I hugged him.

"Naruto…."

"Thank you for helping me" His grip tightened.

"For you I'd do anything" he whispered in my ear

"Good, if you want me, you'll have to prove it" I answered back as I kissed him softly and left for my room…This time I would make sure I was not being used….for sure… this time…

* * *

XD OMG is anyone confused? I hope so XD Muahahahahahaha so what are you going to do with that huh? Anyone have any guesses about who keith is (He is not Kishimoto's he's mine XD) ? Whats going to happen with this pairing? I can assure you keith is going to be causing some trouble! I left it like this cause its 2:30 am and well im evil like that XD I love you all please review or this story will never have an ending! Iove, kisses, and cookies to all my fans. By the way remember, no flames, I do omelets with them and burn houses, usually of people who I dislike.

Love

Chio

Ja Ne!


	8. Chapter 8: Proposal

Oh god! You have no idea of how thrilled I am by the reviews, you guys commented in no time! Chio be very happy because of this XD. Well, I told you I had this chap pretty much done I just had to check a few things and actually finish it. The thing is well I practically ignored my undone history hm to do this -_-, but since you are all going to review its going to be worth it right?... Changing the subject **OMG I found waldo **I'm glad to see I was the only one with problems, it is a problem to loose motivation I understand that I hope it come's back soon, thanks to the support Love Ya Also **Scattermyashes** sweetie you know I love you thanks for the review! **Kitsunechan 18 **Same goes for you now on with the story.

Rating: M (By now you should know the rating, and well that I have actually buried my innocence in order to achieve it, so you all better be thankfull. U_U)

Disclaimer: The characters (except Keith) do not belong to me, sadly they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who seems to be declaring war on me, they will become mine someday….. by the way the plot bunnies are mine too XD.

* * *

Decicion Making

Chaper 8: Proposal

Naruto's P.O.V.

The next morning, which happened to be a Friday I woke up in time to go to school, true I had absolutely no desire to go, but there is no use in paying tuition if I'm just going to miss right? So I changed and as I was heading towards the kitchen saw that Sasuke was there too.

"Morning" I mumbled a bit embarrassed remembering yesterday's kiss.

"Hey blondie, aren't you sleepy you were awake like at three in the morning yesterday"

"I was not the only one" I answered back as I searched for the instant coffee, if I was to survive the day I had to drink some.

"I'm used to sleeping little"

"Yeah whatever Sasuke" I smirked; he would probably be falling asleep halfway through his class.

"What's with the cheeky smile" he mumbled as he playfully pushed me back, I stumbled a bit but straightened again, sasuke just turned his head.

"Seriously, so clumsy" he suppressed a chuckle as I pouted.

"Shut up teme!" I finally found the coffee and prepared some, sasuke excused himself as he left for his room, probably to change, and when he came back I was all done with my coffee and ready to go.

"Want to walk together with me?" he asked, I blushed a little but nodded my head.

We both left the apartment together and walked out, as we were in the elevator Sasuke got a call, he took out his phone and looked at the ID caller. I looked at him inquiringly, he just shrugged.

"Aren't you going to answer?" I asked, he just shook his head.

"Nah, it's just my brother" then the phone started ringing again

"Are you sure Sasuke?" I asked, getting a bit suspicious, this was usually the kind of thing you saw in movies were the guy refused to answer because it's the 'other' in the phone. What I'm I saying it's not like we're going out he can call and go out with whomever he wants to. Just then Sasuke chose to ignore his phone again as he got really close to me, my back hit the wall of the elevator as my face turned a deep red color.

"Sas—"

"Aren't you worrying a bit too much about my phone, Naru-chan?" he whispered in my ear, his hand slowly caressing my cheek.

"Aren't you invading my personal space a bit too much Sasu-kun" I whispered back trying to regain my personal space, but Sasuke wouldn't budge.

"I was hoping you would enjoy it, but like always you refuse to accept you like me being this close don't you?"

My body relaxed a bit as our lips drew closer and closer, but just then the damn elevator door decided to open, I jumped away from Sasuke, flushed as we exited the elevator and two girls giggled their way past us, both of them of course looking at Sasuke, I just rolled my eyes. We made our way to school, some casual talk here and there was something about Sasuke that just made me nervous, I had this image of him, mostly like sex on legs but setting that aside, he seemed so perfect, that walking beside's him made me feel like we contrasted each other too much.

"What's wrong?" He asked, I guess he sensed my discomfort.

"Nothing's wrong" I answered back; we had reached my classroom and were standing outside the door.

"C'mon Naruto, I know there is something bothering you" Did he necessarily have to be so perceptive?

"It's just, well I don't think…"

"You don't think what?"

"I know we are not going out or anything but…err, well you know I don't think I can be a match to go out with someone like you" Sasuke stared at me, while I considered to run for it and just go into the classroom.

"Naruto, you really don't know how pretty you are don't you?" He said the words low enough so that I could hear them but so that the people going past us couldn't.

"You're just being nice; I don't think I'm that much of a catch"

"Well, since I doubt you would want me sexually harassing you in the hallway we'll talk about this once we meet in the apartment ok" He whispered, and then headed to his own classroom. I flushed a bit and turned to go into my classroom, barely noticing that class was about to start, I sat down and mentally prepared myself to endure the following hours of torture.

…..After the hours of torture ended…

I finally got out of class managing to escape the questioning glances that belonged to those who had learned about my breaking up with Sai. I questioned if I should go straight to the apartment or just go clear my mind at the pool. I went for the latter, the pool is never a bad idea and it had been a while since I had gone, I remember leaving some shorts in my locker. When I reached the pool since it was just afterschool it was practically empty. I changed into proper wear and went in; I swam for about fifteen minutes straight before I just floated in the water. It felt so good, calm, it made me feel like for once nothing was wrong, I closed my eyes, and just started thinking random thoughts, about Sasuke, about Sai, about love and its heartbreak over all. Love always seems like a necessary thing, it's not just enough to have friends, or people who care, why do we hold on so much to a feeling that always ends up hurting us so much?

"_Oh, all the promises we made, All the meaningless and empty words, I prayed, prayed, prayed, Oh all the promises we broke" _The song slowly slipped from my lips as I contemplated what I should do next. But I was snapped back to reality by somebody's voice.

"I always loved your voice" I recognized that voice; I instantly straightened myself and looked over at Sai who was standing over the pool, his eyes slowly washing over me.

"What do you want Sai?"

"It's a public pool" He said, I boiled with anger, my peaceful moment gone, as I swam towards the stairs and got out of the pool. His goddamn nerve, the bastard how can he just talk so casually to me! I attempted to walk past him but he grabbed my arm as I went by.

"Wait Naruto, that's not what I wanted to say"

"Well save it, I don't want to hear it" His hold wouldn't budge as I started to struggle, and before I knew it _splash! _Both of us fell into the pool.

"Sai!" I snapped at him, but he already had me in his grasp, both his arms around me and his face close to mine.

"Don't be mad at me, please Naru, my love"

"Don't call me that, and let me go right _now_"

"I made a mistake, it's common for humans to make mistakes, please listen to me!"

"You've made enough damage!" I sobbed

"I love you, I really do, please Naru, please give me another chance, it won't happen again"

"I felt so lonely, you were never there, I felt so lonely, and how can you ask me to give you another chance"

"I know I did something stupid, I can't stop thinking about you Naru, about your pretty skin…your beautiful eyes…your lips…" His voice dropped, as he looked me in the eye and got even closer, I could feel his breath on my face. Then his lips on mine, my eyes widened as I tried to push him back.

"Stop, please Sai, stop!"

"Why won't you give me another chance? Is it because of Sasuke?" I ignored him as I got out of the pool and headed to the lockers to grab my bag I would change in the dorm, I had to get out of here.

"Naruto!" I turned to face him

"You screwed up big time Sai, you can't ask for forgiveness, nobody forced you to get in bed with Sakura, and even if you had a valid excuse I don't love you anymore, and you certainly cannot blame me for not doing so!" With that I left the pool area and headed to the dorm.

_Back at the Dorm_

Sasuke's P.O.V.

After class ended I hoped Naruto would head straight to the apartment but he didn't get here, and I started to get annoyed. Where could he be? After waiting for over 30 minutes I heard the bell ring. I opened the door only end up face to face with Keith.

"Sasuke!" He cheered as he jumped on me and kissed me on the lips once again. I would be in deep trouble in Naruto came. Shit!

"What are you doing here!"

"It's your fault! You wouldn't answer my calls!" I could almost feel my relationship with Naruto crumbling.

"Keith, listen closely, you and I are no longer going out, there for you cannot kiss me, or try to get smart"

"But, Sasuke! You never had any trouble with our relationship, why in the world are you turning me down now" I looked at his pretty green eyes and felt my resolve crumbling.

"I need you to understand that you and I never had a future, I made that clear to you, now just go back to the mansion Keith"

"No! I love you, you have no idea of how much, and before you came here we were doing just fine"

"It was a pastime Keith and you knew it!"

"I was hoping something else would come out of it"

"Well nothing did Keith, you can't blame me I was pretty clear when I told you no attachments"

" You cannot just treat me like a whore Sasuke! You only call me when you want sex!"

"Did I ever told you I wanted a relationship?"

"No, but why turn me down now, why?" then his eyes widened, as if he had just experienced a revelation.

"You can't…Sasuke…You can't actually be serious about someone can you?" My silence was the only answer he needed.

"No! Sasuke you and I we have something you just haven't realized it yet, you know you love me!" He got closer to me but as he was about to kiss me I pushed him back.

"That's enough! Go back to the mansion Keith"

"No, it's not! Sasuke, I won't let anybody else have you, you and I belong, mark my words!" It was just then that the door opened and I had to restrain myself from jumping the dripping wet Naruto that was standing there. But then it dawned on me, Keith was still here. He was staring intently at Naruto, and then back at me, I guess he was putting two and two together.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" His voice sounded insecure as he glanced sideways.

"Who are you?" Asked Keith.

"He's my roommate" I answered

"Just you're roommate or my replacement?" Keith asked bitterly as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Keith that's enough, you and I had nothing"

"We still fucked" Naruto seemed to sway at Keith's comment as I just wished the ground under my feet would open up and swallow me alive.

"But we won't anymore, go back"

"Why not? If he's not good enough in bed don't hesitate to call me" He said as he left, and closed the door behind him, I turned towards Naruto.

"Naruto"

"I—I don't want to hear it Sasuke, I'll be in my room" No, I wouldn't lose his trust not now!

"Naruto, it was a relationship I had, we are not going out anymore"

"I said I didn't want to hear it!" Just like that he banged the door right in my face, I tried opening it but it was closed.

"Naruto…You know…he's mad because I keep rejecting him, because the one I want is you" I could only hear silence and grew exasperated, guess he wouldn't just open the door right? Crap, it just had to be my luck right? Fuck locked doors and send whoever invented locks over to hell, that's what's next on my list 'to do'. I just decided to let him alone he had to go out sooner or later.

Naruto's P.O.V.

Keith, that pretty boy just talked to me as if I was a cheap whore. But he was so good looking, I don't know what makes me more mad that he makes a good couple with Sasuke or that he wants to take Sasuke all for himself. But…Sasuke said he rejected him because he wanted me…can I really believe that? No kidding I know Sasuke is a good catch, so many girls and boys must be behind him. Can I really monopolize him, I want him for myself, I don't want Keith to have him…I don't…I'm not going out with Sasuke I can't get mad because people come here searching for him. Then…what if I risk it…I want him…Time do I really need to wait, I was going to break up with Sai because I couldn't stop my desire for Sasuke. Why wait, why let other people near him? Screw waiting, I'm not about to let that pretty boy get what I want, for once I'm going to fight to get and _keep _what I want. I opened the door and headed to Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke" I opened the door he was in his bed, he stared at me from top to bottom. His face showed a mild surprised expression as I got on top of him on the bed and kissed him. He certainly did not object to that as his hand pulled on my hair and got my face closer to his in order to deepen the kiss. I asked for entrance and he granted it, our tongues battled and I moaned softly as I reluctantly ended the kiss.

"Would you go out with me?" I whispered

* * *

Muahahahahahahahaha! Cliffies are so much fun to write XD was anybody expecting that reaction? :O I'm trying to make you guys review here because you all know that if you don't review I won't update, but I really do hope you enjoyed this chappie! Scattermyashes mi gemelita you were right neither Sai nor Keith will take this without thinking of interfering XD or will they? What do you guys think any predictions or ideas for the next chap? Please do tell. I have to go and do my neglected history hm now XD (I'll probably end up doing it all tomorrow -_-') lolz, oh by the way, the song Naruto was singing was: Promises-by the Cranberries, such a heartbreaking song! Well remember I love you all, lots of hearts, kisses and cookies

Chio :)

Conscience: Stop typing and go do your hm!

Me: Aww don't be such a party pooper

Conscience: Fine then don't do it, you'll be doing it last hour tomorrow and keep wishing you had done it during the break.

Me: Ahhh shut up! T_T don't remind me…you know what ill just go write more sasunaru smut

Conscience: …It seems it's the only thing you can do without complaining lately…


	9. Chapter 9: Beginning Warfare

Well….I cant even start to apologize, I don't know how I should either way, I am sorry, terribly sorry but May was the last month of school and for all those students out there reading this you should totally understand how the last month works, especially if you're in accelerated classes, you should be glad I did not have a major breakdown and ended up as a vegetable in the Hospital….Which was pretty close T_T I did miss my story so much, but due to some other problems I got the most major writers block I had in my life I rewrote this chapter like 5 times, yes like I finished and then erased and started from zero, and im still not sure its good. But I really want to update and I hope you guys are still out there rooting for me i finally finished my outline for this story too so everything should go smooth from now on :). Im already on vacations so I promise it wont happen again! I love you allll! Now on with the story its been long enough already lets get the real plot developed

Rating: M Yes I know you're all impatient give me two more chaps and well be on the real M ;)

Disclaimer: As much as I would hate to admit it, no Naruto does not belong to me he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Who made Sasuke a bitch and made the Naruto world a zombie one -_- One day they will be mine and will create a lot of plot bunnies not allowed for minors XD

* * *

Chapter 9:

Beginning Warfare

Naruto's P.O.V.

Sasuke's eyes widened, he stared at me, moments were the silence spread through the room, for a moment dread spread throughout my body.

"Naruto…what did you just say" he whispered.

"Go out with me" I answered my voice low, the bravery from a moment ago fading away. The only thing left was the desire to have him.

"You don't even have to ask" he answered as he started kissing me again, his tongue asked for entrance, and as I granted it we started kissing passionately. This is the first time I have yearned for something so badly. I wanted him to be mine, and only mine, I wonder if this is what people call desire.

His hands ran through my chest, slowly caressing every single inch, he flipped our places on the bed and I was left on the bottom. I looked into his onyx eyes, they were clouded with lust. The same lust I was feeling, he felt the same yearning. If I gave myself over to him now I would lose myself, I'm scared, how do I know if I'm not making a mistake. He kissed me softly on the check, then on my nose.

"You seem scared"

"I am" I took in a big breath.

"We don't have to do this if you're not ready" I kissed him softly

"That's the problem; I want you so much it hurts"

"I won't be going anywhere Naruto, ill stay here for you"

"That's a promise"

"A promise"

His lips on my chest felt like fire and his hands grabbing my hips were tender. I hugged his back, pulling him closer, I trembled from both fear and yearning. Sasuke's mouth was sweet, tender, he moved to my lips once again and kissed me slowly then bit it softly as he let go.

"I'll wait"

He whispered as he hugged me and kissed me softly on the neck. The considerate thought almost made me want to jump him and screw the waiting. But despite the lust I knew waiting would be the right thing, for now this would have to do. The sweet kisses and caresses. After all in the end it would be worth the wait, it would be so much more special.

"Thank you so much"

"Anything for you Naru"

"Naru"

"Mmm?"

"I have to make a confession"

"Yes?" I asked as I turned my full attention to him

"I love the sexy dripping wet shorts" I laughed as I took in the confession.

"Perv"

"Oh totally you should be calling the sexy shorts trespassing space police"

"There is _no _such thing!"

"What are you talking about naru I've seen the propaganda everywhere!"

"No kidding" I laughed, I took a shower afterwards and decided to leave the main topic for the day after, Keith who apparently was Sasuke's ex? Or something like that… no need to worry things were going to turn alright. That night it was the most perfect feeling as I tried to get on my bed and sasuke dragged me onto his bed.

"You're sleeping with me" That was the only thing he said as he pulled me close, we both went to sleep the feeling was positively the best…

_Meanwhile_

CRASH!

"Argh!Why!" screamed a brunette as he threw various objects around, all of them looking very expensive.

"What's so good about him? Blonde hair? Blue eyes? Good sex? Screw him!" Another base crashed against the wall.

"Sasuke is mine! Why did he have to come and ruin it" The boy slipped to the ground as small sobs abandoned his body slowly.

"I have always been there for you, always, always, why can't you choose me..."

Sasuke's P.O.V.

When I opened my eyes this morning the first thing I saw was the blonde's face so close to mine, he was leaning on my body. I caressed his cheek slowly, seeing him like this, hurting him seemed like such a bad idea. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at me dreamily.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out if I'm still dreaming"

"You're not" I kissed him softly

"C'mon, or we'll be late" I said as I stood, he attempted to roll off the bed, but fell straight on his pretty butt, I chuckled lowly as I left the room.

"Clumsy"

"I heard that!" he screamed from the room, which only caused me to laugh out loud.

We left together for school, I cautiously held his hand on our way as he kept complaining about homework, it seemed so trivial, but in reality it was pretty entertaining. Things were going ok until we got to his classroom's entrance. Sai was waiting outside. As soon as Naruto saw him he froze, I felt his hand tighten around mine. It's in moment like this that I wonder if I should leave them to talk, which I definitely don't want to do. Or beat the crap out of him, which seems so much more appealing.

"I came here to talk to you, but it seems like you're busy" he spat as he glanced from naruto to me.

"He is, and you two don't need to talk"

"What would you know" he raised his voice, which called for the attention of some of the people walking around.

"I know that you don't deserve to talk to him after what you did" Sai turned to Naruto

"Is that what you have been doing, bitching about this to everyone?" A rush of anger ran through my body, who was this asshole to talk to Naruto like that.

"Bitching? Is this what you call it, I was venting, and yes Sai I told him, because he understands, and because he _made _me feel so much _better_. I can talk to whomever I want to about this Sai, you did it! It's not like I'm telling lies. Now leave I have nothing to talk to you about" Sai turned a thousand colors as Naruto talked, while I was proud of how he defended himself. He gave me a deadly stare as he walked away.

"This is not over yet Naruto, I'll show you who the Uchiha really is" he said as he went past us.

Naruto's P.O.V.

I watched as Sai both departed and threatened me. Well it wasn't like I was expecting him to be all nice after the breakup we had but what was he 3? He shouldn't scream at me like that. I turned to Sasuke

"Sorry you had to watch that"

"Nah, don't worry I wasn't expecting him to just step back you know" I blushed.

"Well, I got to go inside…" I fidgeted.

"Well see each other later then" And with that he departed and I mentally cursed my desire to kiss him.

When I went into the classroom I saw Kiba staring at me with a stupid smile on his face. Here comes torture I mentally warned myself, as I sat down beside him.

"Naruto, got something to say to me"

"Mmm, no, not really….."

"Naruto….."

"I'm taking notes"

"Lies"

"Don't know what you're talking about" I smirked, as Kiba laughed.

"Stop being a jerk! Did you fuck?" I blushed as I turned to face Kiba, who was trying really hard not to burst out laughing.

"_No" _I bit my lip.

"What happened then?"

"We hooked up" I smiled

"Ah there the answer I was searching for"

"Yeah, those are the good news" I told him as I gave a big sigh

"Why do I feel like there's also bad news?"

"Because there's bad news"

"Did he turn out to be some big jerk or something?"

"No, nothing like that but an ex-boyfriend turned up" Kiba looked at me surprised.

"Like Sasuke's ex-boyfriend?" I nodded

"No shit, Naruto last thing we need is the warfare of the ex-boyfriends on you guys!" I groaned.

"You think I don't know that, to finish fucking it up, he was so hot"

"Like good hot or like sexy hot" I started at Kiba

"Like sexy hot I guess"

"Sasuke told you why they broke up?" I shook my head

"No, he only told me they were over, the guy seemed really upset"

"Wow, you saw him"

"How would I know if he was hot otherwise" I looked at Kiba as if he was stupid.

"Well have to investigate more on this matter don't you think"

"I knew you were going to say that" I smiled, as we started plotting FTASE, short for find out the truth about the slut of an ex…

_Meanwhile Sasuke's P.O.V….. on Sasuke's classroom_

I tried to ignore Sai's deathly stare on my back. He was all fired up because Naruto had dumped his ass. I had a really bad feeling about this, not only did I had to deal with a hysterical guy who thinks is the love of my life, but I also had to deal with the deranged ex-boyfriend of my current boyfriend. Of all the guys I could have chosen I had to choose the one with the most trouble. It's not like it wasn't worth it though, whenever I thought about the sexy body it was all worth it. Now I had to think of ways to hide whatever I had with Keith away from Naruto. I may have made things clear to Keith when I told him I wanted nothing serious, but he never really understood that…he'd been a good fuck yes, but I just didn't feel nothing for him…

After class was over I got my stuff together and was about to leave the class when somebody pushed me back and into the wall, oh somebody was going to get his ass kicked today. I stared eye to eye with Sai.

"What the fuck is your problem" I spat as I pushed him away.

"No, Uchiha what the fuck is _your _problem, what is it that you want from Naruto?"

"Isn't it obvious I want to date him"

"Don't you mean fuck him? You didn't even have to move to the dorms your house is close by, you only moved to be near him"

"So, I liked him shoot me"

"There is got to be a reason behind this you bastard"

"I'm not the one who hit him Sai is he going to believe you or me?" I countered

"I'm not the one who's lying to him, I know who you are Uchiha ill make sure he breaks up with you before you're even able to enjoy what's mine" I gave him a deadly stare

"Let's see you try then…" I spoke as I left the classroom, what could he know about me? It's not like Naruto would believe him either way.

* * *

Well what do you all think? Anyone has a guess about where this story is going to end up leading up to? Who thinks Sai is really bad ;) Well i wonder what this two hotties will be going through after today, i can tell you this much my dear readers the real drama is just begining from here on. So please be nice and feed my plot bunnies with comments. I love you all A LOT and i missed you and your comments a lot T_T you can all blame school...screw school on with the yaoi! Long live yaoi! :) I just want to assure you that this story WONT be dropped ok :) i just had a minor set back

Lots of love and cookies

Ja Ne

Chio 3


	10. Chapter 10:Failed Interference

Hello my dear readers :D I have come back to update, it took a little while but not to worry I have finally organized myself from now on I will update weekly and you should wait for my updates mostly on Fridays, if I don't have to clean as much I may update twice a week, but we'll see about that. Rose heaven sweet thing thank you for always being there :D you're always reviewing my stories if I can ever do something to please you, just tell me about it ok! Well I hope you all get to enjoy this chapter! I put a surprise down there ;)

Rating: M yes, yes, the time will soon be here…..my devil and twisted mind is plotting

Disclaimer: No sadly Naruto is not mine, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto if he were mine Sasuke wouldn't be that much of a deranged psycho….

* * *

Decision Making

Chapter 10:

Failed Interference

Naruto's P.O.V.

Kiba and I talked the whole class, thinking about how we could get to the core of the problem, Keith. I felt a bit guilty though if I had a doubt I should ask Sasuke, not search information behind his back. It just wasn't right, I sighted as I entered the apartment, why did this Keith thing bother me so much. Somehow I felt like I took Sasuke away from him, but anyways why should I care if their relationship did not work it's not my fault or problem. I headed to the kitchen and grabbed a glass with water. I leaned on the table as I drank, I wonder if Sasuke would be back late, our schedules were different, I think he had more classes then I do. Someone knocked on the door, so I left my glass on the table and headed for the entrance, I was not expecting visits so who could it be? As soon as I opened the door I wished I hadn't, the brunette was standing right in front of me, judging by his expression I was not the person he wanted to see.

"Is Sasuke in?" He asked as he fidgeted on the doorstep.

"Sorry, he's not back from his classes yet; you could try to come back later" I mumbled, definitely not comfortable with his presence, I wanted him to go, and soon.

"Can I wait for him?" My hand tightened at that, I didn't want him in my apartment, who wants their boyfriends ex in their apartment. Unless you're one of those weird groupies who share boyfriends it's not something you want.

"Well…" I fidgeted

"You don't want me to come in?" he asked, and a flash of anger passed through me, because I just knew he was aware it bothered me, I could almost feel him smirk.

"—No, mmm well you can wait in the living room, I don't know when he's coming back though" He didn't need be offered twice, he went past through me, as I closed the door, willing myself to calm down.

"Right, I never knew when he was coming back either, he likes to have fun" I cringed at that, I knew very well what kind of fun Keith was talking about.

"He has classes Keith, he's not out partying"

"How would you know? You're just he's roommate" That bastard!

"I'm afraid you're misinformed, Sasuke and I are going out, and I would like to know what your business with him is"

"Oh possessive are you, I have to tell you Sasuke hate's possessive boyfriends"

"What would you know?" I huffed.

"More than you, I've known him for ten years" I stared at him, shocked by the given information, ten _fucking _years. How was I supposed to compete with that?

"Just because you've known someone for long does not mean you know everything about them" he started walking in circles around me, stopped for a moment and shrugged.

"Maybe not everything, but more than you, I know how he likes to fuck" I cringed

"I know he prefers skinny over buff, he doesn't like soda, his favorite color is blue, he lived all his childhood in England…do you want to know how many boyfriend's he's had?"

"Stop! I don't want to hear anymore, just—shut up" I couldn't stand the fact that he knew more than I did.

"I know something more…" he got close to my ear and for some reason I just couldn't walk away.

"I know he's just playing with you, trying something he's never tried before, but soon he'll get bored" a tear ran through my check as I pushed Keith away.

"You lie"

"Why are you crying then?"

"Get out" I pushed him towards the door.

"You'll remember my words Naruto"

"_OUT!" _I spat at him as I finally pushed him out the door, he turned to me.

"I'll be so glad to see you crumble once that happens" I slammed the door on his face, and leaned on it. He was lying the fucking slut, I just knew he was bad news. How many boyfriends? Ten years, _ten years for fucks sake!. _What made my blood boil was the fact that he was right, I knew nothing about Sasuke. I was shaken, mad, definitely mad, I ran about the apartment trying to find something to clean. That urge that tells you, you want to do everything in order to forget something bad happened. About fifteen minutes after Keith had left Sasuke came home.

"Naruto? I'm back"

"I'm on the kitchen" I answered as I eat my sandwich, as soon as he looked at me he wavered a bit.

"Did something happen" I put the sandwich down and stared at him.

"Yes something happened" he massaged his eyes with his hand before sighting.

"I think we should seat down, what happened"

"Keith happened Sasuke, I think you forgot to mention the fact that you have known him for ten years!" I talked to him trying, very, very hard to stay calm.

"What does it matter if I've known him that long Naruto"

"You could have told me your ex was your childhood friend or something, I may be paranoid but I do believe you're hiding things from me"

"I'm not hiding things from you Naruto"

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"Because I knew you would react like this, aren't you being a bit…"

"What Sasuke, possessive because _he_ already told me you don't like it when your boyfriends turn possessive, the only thing he missed to tell me was if you like your blow jobs done slowly or fast, hand with tongue or just tongue? The fuck Sasuke I can't stand him, and I'm not going to hide it from you" He stared at me for a bit I could feel the blood rushing through me, I was mad, exasperated, I was…

"Jealous" what? I asked as I heard him over my thoughts, I looked at him and the bastard was smirking! The nerve!

"What?"

"Naruto are you jealous?" he asked amusement marked in his words.

"I—I me jealous!" He actually laughed out loud. As he stood he came close to me taking me by the waist.

"Yes" he whispered sexily in my ear which made me shudder.

"Jealous, Naru dear you're jealous of Keith" Hearing his name made me realize why we were discussing in the first place.

"Don't change the topic Sas—" His lips covered mine for a moment as he kissed me softly

"You look cute when you're mad"

"Jerk!" I spat as I tried to walk away but he trapped me between the door frame and his body.

"Yes, Naru he knows me better, but you're going to know me much better, we've just started dating, I'll tell you anything you want to know" he kissed down my neck

"I want to know everything about you too Naruto, but if you want to hear it so much I'll tell you about myself. I lived in England until I turned 8, my family is rich, I have a hateful older brother, two parents, a butler" I squirmed a bit as he kept kissing and his hand kept caressing my chest.

"But enough of the boring stuff; shall I tell you how I like my blowjobs done?" I actually laughed out loud and pulled his face up for a hot kiss.

"I'm sorry I reacted like that, I guess I was being a kid" I mumbled, he pulled my face up

"No, I'm sorry Keith did that, I'll talk to him I promise, it won't happen again, I'm glad you talked to me about it instead of keeping it bottled up"

"So are you going to tell me about Keith?"

"Does he really matter anymore Naruto, he's my past, right now you're my present, and hopefully my future" Did the idiot have to be so goddamn sweet? I pulled his face onto mine as I kissed him hard.

He was such a good kisser, his tongue entered and explored every inch of my mouth as I melted onto him, I wanted him so bad, my hands went up his shirt as I touched his silky skin. His hands went down my shirt too as he pushed me onto the wall and I wrapped my legs around him, he held me like that as he kissed me so hard it almost hurt. One of his hands stayed were it was while the other went up and down my back. He stopped kissing me for a moment and placed butterfly kisses all over my neck, I buried my hands on his hair as I moaned slowly.

"Sasuke" I whispered on his hear, slowly.

"Are you trying to seduce me Naruto because I won't stop once I start"

"I thought you were going to wait" he bit my neck

"Ah!—"

"You're not helping" he whispered as he liked the injured place.

"Maybe after all I don't want to help" he pulled me back to the floor and I looked dup at him, he hugged me as he spoke.

"I don't want you to sleep with me because of Keith"

"Keith has nothing to do with this"

"I want us both to enjoy this; I don't want it to be out of spite"

"Some things are just spontaneous" I whispered even though I understood what he meant, I knew he was right, I just didn't want to admit _I_ was wrong.

"Naruto…"

"Look Sasuke, I'm a man, I understand I don't expect you to be patient for long, I don't want our relationship to dim, I never suggested we go all the way, we could just…have some fun" I whispered the last part. That caught Sasuke's attention.

"How exactly are we going to have fun" I leaned up and kissed him at the same time I touched his erection and squeezed.

"Like this" He separated himself from me for a second.

"Fuck Naruto" he pulled back, took me in his arms and carried me to the room as we kissed, he dropped me on the bed and got on top of me, but I wasn't about to become submissive like everyone else must have. He pulled my shirt as I took his away too. Then switched places, I kissed him on the lips then on the neck and slowly went down, never letting go of his gaze, which was full of lust. At the same time I undid his pants and my hand went down, touching the real deal, as big as I remembered. I moaned as he gasped. I finished pulling down his pants as I stared at his cock, standing up, calling up to me my hand went up and down a few times as sasuke stared at me enthralled which turned me on like crazy.

"So, shall I scream for your ice-cream?" I smirked as he cursed and pulled me up for a kiss, his hands going down my pants too for a little, before I pulled away and went back to my original place, I stared Sasuke on the face as my tongue came out and liked the tip carefully, his head was thrown back and his hands intertwined on my hair.

"Fuck yes, Naruto" he moaned as I finally took the whole thing in, or at least as much as I could, the rest was being satisfied with my hand. I loved the fact that I was driving him insane between licks and hand moves. All while I stared straight at him, he growled as he pulled me up for a kiss tasting his own pre-cum in my mouth.

"I want to please you too" he whispered as he pulled my pants down and off.

"Sixty-nine" he whispered as I blushed and placed myself on top of him legs open, so that he could have access to my erection as I went back to licking him, missing the fact that I couldn't see his expressions. But as soon as he licked my erection a cry left my mouth, then a moan as he swirled his tongue. I was not going to back out though, we both moaned as we did our job, tongues swirling, hands moving, I was about to come undone by his technique only hoping I didn't falter on pleasing him.

"Ah—Sas, I can't!"

"Shit, me either" he whispered slowly as he came without notice, I swallowed up what I could, I expected him to bask in the afterglow, but he didn't waste time, pulling me under him, and looking straight back up at me as he went back to licking my shaft, I cried as my head went backwards, I had been so close.

"I want to see you cum" he whispered sensually as he sucked harder, not being able to take it I came.

"Sasuke!" breath left me for a little while as he kissed the way back to my lips, and kissed me softly.

"You're amazing, so beautiful" he hugged me close

"That was amazing; you're so goddamn great Sasuke"

"So what do you want to know about me Naru?" he asked as I chuckled softly

"Whatever you feel like telling me, now that I think about it I'm always the one talking"

"I don't mind I enjoy listening"

"I'm falling madly in love with you" I whispered out of nowhere, instantly regretting telling him.

"That's good" he whispered, as he kissed my check softly.

"How about we shower?" I commented changing the topic suddenly embarrassed, I wanted him, so no matter what anyone said, I was going to make this work.

"Sure, guess we have plenty of time to talk….."

* * *

Gosh! I'm red all over XD it had been a while since I written some smut :P Well I know it's now Saturday but hey, it was literally finished on Friday but then I decided to do spell-check and add some smut to spice the plot did you guys enjoy this chapter? Please tell me what you think you all know me and the plot bunnies love feedback! By the way I have to ask for your opinion after all you're the ones the read my story Naruto is going to Sasuke's house next chapter :O gosh I know it means trouble, I've always love the brotherxbrother conflict, after all jealousy always makes people happy and plots juicy, would you like Itachi to have an interest in Naruto? Please tell me what you think as soon as possible so that I can keep up the next chapter and publish it earlier if possible. Well I love you all, imaginary cookies and kisses for those who review. if you want the real deal you'll have to come search for me XD lol.

Love

Chio 3

Ja Ne!


	11. Chapter 11: Sasuke's Brother

Hello my sweet and very awesome readers, I have come back to update this story :D for all of you who have been waiting patiently! I hope you all like what's going on in this chapter. Today was so bad, you know my ankle hurts a lot for some reason and by the time I was done with my dance clases (the irony is I don't know how to dance) I'm hoping to learn this summer, well thing is it hurt a lot. But I don't think you care all that much about me and my ankle or how I just did chores the whole day T_T. So we will go on onto the story By the way its still Friday XD lol.

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me they belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but if you want them to belong to me join my dark army which will destroy kishimoto and lead the world into the darkness muahahaha.

Rating: All of my stories have the same rating; do we still need to go over this? It's M, yaoi 100 %. So if you have a problem with this why have you read up to now? Seriously weird people….

* * *

Decision Making

Chapter 11: Sasuke's Brother

_Three weeks later_

Naruto's P.O.V.

I sat impatiently, not even looking up at the professor or taking notes anymore. I just stared at the clock, willing the seconds to pass by and fast. Why was it taking so long?

"Naruto, you're fidgeting" murmured Kiba, quite amused by my actions.

"I want out, _now_" I spat, now muttering a few curses.

"Who forced you take those extra classes Naruto, you're about to have a mental breakdown mate" laughed Kiba.

"Oh don't even remind me, it's just my stupid obstinate self that has kept me in them, I wanted to drop out by the first month" Kiba just shook his head.

"Hey, have you heard any news from Keith after the incident three weeks ago?" he asked carefully. Knowing that I was trying very hard to forget about him, I dropped the investigation on him because in the end, I was just too friking loyal and couldn't just research Sasuke's life behind his back.

"No, Sasuke told me that they talked on the phone. He told me he'd make sure to keep Keith away. He didn't seem very convinced though, I think he's still hiding something"

"What do you think he's hiding, you told me this last three weeks had gone great, you look happy, I think you're just worrying too much" Kiba said as he looked at me questioningly.

"Maybe I am, its being going great, we've been talking about each other's past, I enjoy talking to him a lot Kiba, I just want to make this work"

"Don't try to hard Naruto, just enjoy it as it is, you'll see everything will be ok" I smiled up at Kiba, he was right; I was being an annoying little girl. Even I would get annoyed if my boyfriend acted like that. Just then the bell finally rang.

"Yes!" I said as various other voices around the classroom could be heard. Spring vacation was finally here! Two weeks without homework or annoying classes, or _waking up early._

"We're finally free" Smirked Kiba, as we left the classroom and walked through the halls.

"What are you going to be doing during the break?" I asked Kiba.

"Mmm, I'm probably going back home, mom's been bugging about me never visiting, being an ungrateful child and so on, apparently I'm the devils work. What about you?" we both chuckled together. Kiba's mom had what you would call a son complex.

"I don't know Sasuke has not said anything about traveling, but I wouldn't mind staying in the house with him" I blushed as Kiba just rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you just fuck him already, you dog in heat" I flushed.

"Kiba!" I scolded, as he laughed out loud.

"Actually he did say something about going to his house" Kiba raised his eyebrow.

"But I don't want to get my hopes up" I finished up.

"Well, I heard he's rich"

"I don't want to visit his house because he's rich; I just want to meet his family" I scolded.

"I was just implying that the house might be pretty amazing, nothing more" he said, as we reached the exit.

"Text me, or call me if you need me, my house is not that far away I'll come as soon as you call, even more if it's about kicking that whores ass" Said Kiba as I laughed.

"I'll be fine, what can go wrong in two weeks?" I answered back as I hugged him.

"With you Naruto, I think pretty much everything can go wrong, your sole presence brings forth disaster" I hit his head as he laughed and headed to his car, waving goodbye back at me. Well at least I hoped nothing would go wrong in the next two weeks.

When I reached the apartment Sasuke was already there, he was in the kitchen making some food. I stood there at the door just watching him closely, just imagine him there in his designer jeans, with a black button up shirt and perfect hair up-do, and cooking. He just seemed out of place. I chuckled. He turned to look at me.

"So the pretty boy knows how to cook?" I asked

"Better than you, yes, the only thing you know how to cook is Ramen, and that is already pre-cooked" I laughed but huffed.

"Smartass" I mumbled as I got close to him, and he hugged me. In exchange I kissed him, a slow kiss, very sweet and tender.

"Love" I said my voice low.

"Mmm?"

"You're veggies are burning" I said as I chuckled and left the kitchen, revenge, is sweet.

"Damn you Naruto, you did that on purpose!" Sasuke complained as he took the pot out of the fire, turned off the stove and started chasing me around the apartment. When he caught up to me he started tickling me, as I fell to the floor.

"Sasuke!—Stop…I'm—serious" I tried to speak as I laughed. After five minutes of torturing me he stopped and fell on the ground next to me.

"You're the devil" I laughed while he just smirked back at me.

"Hey, blondie" I pushed him

"Again with the nicknames!"

"I can call you what I want, you're mine after all" he huffed as I blushed.

"What is it?" I asked, not wanting to start a discussion.

"Do you want to stay over at my place these vacations" I sat down and stared at Sasuke, shocked. Had he just asked me to go with him to his house?

"I mean my mom and dad won't me there"

"They're never there" he muttered.

"But, I thought we could have fun, there's a big pool, I know how much you like to swim…" he just started babbling senseless stuff as I was getting high on excitement.

"Yes!" I threw myself on him and kissed him.

"I would love to go with you" I finished up after we separated for air.

"Good, go and get your stuff ready we can move tomorrow" I jumped up and headed to my room, putting random clothes in a bag….well I admit they weren't completely random, I wanted to look totally hot for Sasuke but he doesn't have to know that. Afterwards that night we went to bed together. I slipped into dreamland as I noticed that before I used to feel lonely all the time, but now, I hardly ever felt alone…

I awoke by the sound of my cell; I pulled the pillow over my head as I tried to ignore it.

"Naru, answer it"

"I don't wanna"

"I'll throw it against the wall" grumbled Sasuke as I stood groggily and went answer. This better be good.

"Who is it?" I answered.

"Sorry, Naru dear I woke you didn't I?" Finally waking up I answered.

"Dei? What's up? Do you have any idea of what time it is?"

"Naruto is nine in the morning"

"That's super early for me what's wrong with you!" Deidara just chuckled into the phone.

"How do you wake up in time for your classes" he laughed.

"Oh shut it, what is it?"

"Hey remember I told you about the community service in the mall, one of the guys dropped out on me, please, please, come help?" I groaned.

"But Dei!"

"Naruto, love please, please, I need the community service, I'll just be two, to three hours" I just grumbled.

"Fine, then, but you owe me one, I'll go walking, be there in thirty minutes"

"You're a life saver! You know I love you a lot don't you"

"Yeah, yeah whatever, see you in 30" I laughed as I hung up. I turned to see sasuke sitting up on the bed.

"I got to go" he gave me a questioning stare.

"One of the guys who was going to help Deidara do community service backed out at the last minute" I complained.

"So you're going to go help?"

"Sorry, I guess you should get ahead, I'll catch up to you in your house" I said, quite disappointed, I had wanted to go together with Sasuke. I mentally sulked as I put some clothes on.

"Well, I guess that's what we'll have to do" he shook his head.

"Who asked you to be such a good friend" he finished up, but smiled up at me as he gave me a small kiss straight on the lips, and stood from bed, he jotted something on a piece of paper and gave it to me.

"This is the address, I don't think you'll get lost, the butler will be expecting you in case I go out to the store or something" He too started changing. I took the address and read it carefully just in case I lost the note. Which would probably happen, I washed my teeth and headed out.

"I'll catch up to you" I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't take too long" he answered as I closed the door. I just hoped those three hours would go by fast.

-Meanwhile-

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I took both Naruto's luggage and my own, afterwards called up one of the cars from the house; I sure missed my car, who ever made up the rule about no cars for first years? At least this next two weeks I would be able to drive my car. I really had wanted Naruto to come with me, but guess it was something I should have expected from him. If his friends needed him he would be there. When the car got to the apartments I left for my house, once I reached the Mansion I told Arthur that someone would be coming with me and that all of the luggage should be placed in the same room. I wasn't about to give Naruto a room for himself, no matter how many rooms there were in the house.

"I see you're back" I turned to face Itachi, inwardly groaning.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is that the way you treat your older brother" he smirked.

"I thought you were in England, tending to your business"

"I decided to take vacations" he answered and then looked up at me.

"What? You needed the house for one of your escapades?" he smirked.

"No, I'll just ask you to stay out of my business"

"Out of your business or away from the boy you're probably bringing" I stared at him, hating him a thousand times.

"I'm serious Itachi"

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you this but we are not the only ones in the house right now" I thought about the comment before I answered.

"Are mom and dad back?" he laughed, his evil laugh just caused the ends of my hairs to stand.

"Keith is staying here" and with that my whole plans crashed right in front of my eyes.

"What's Keith doing here?" I asked.

"What you don't want me here sweetheart?" I closed my eyes. This had to be a nightmare. Keith was standing at the stairs, looking down at me.

"I thought you had already left" I said.

"Are you bringing _him_ here?" He asked.

"Yes, I am, I'll warn you right now Keith if you so much as insult him, I will kick you out, childhood friend or not" he scoffed.

"Sure, sure, we don't want to scare pretty boy away" he said as he turned and went back to his room.

"This is quite surprising, I had never heard you snap at Keith, who are you bringing?" asked Itachi.

"You stay away from him" I growled, he scoffed.

"Don't worry; I've got no interest in your boy whores"

"Don't you _dare_ call him that!" I spat back at him, which caused him to stare curiously at me. .

"What now you're telling me that you stopped your little games?" he said as he just turned and walked away.

"I really got no interest in your pretty boys Sasuke, they end up being nothing but easy fucks" with that he left as I just glared at the spot he had just vacated. It had always been so hard to deal with the bastard. I grabbed the keys to my Lamborghini Murcielago and decided to just get out of the house before I went insane. What was I going to do if either Itachi or Keith opened their mouths?

_2 hour's later_

Naruto's P.O.V.

Deidara gave me a ride back to Sasuke's house, which ended up being a goddamn mansion. It took us like fifteen minutes to find the entrance. The thing was _huge_, and the gardens seemed beautiful.

"Wow, I wish I could stay here" said Deidara as I just nodded in agreement.

"It looks so cool" I said, as I got off the car.

"Wish you the best of lucks" Deidara said as he winked at me.

"Thanks for the ride" I answered. He pulled the window down and smirked.

"Two weeks won't be enough to do it in all of the rooms" he laughed and left me there blushing and mentally kicking myself.

Some guy named Arthur took me to my room, were I found to my surprise both mine and Sasuke's clothes. He told me to feel free to wander around the house or the gardens; he also informed me that Sasuke was out but that he wouldn't be out long. I wandered around the house for a while…or more like got lost? I sooner or later I came upon the library. I could just stare in awe around the room. It was full of books the shelf upon shelf around the room. Sofas were placed around together with small tables. I looked through the shelves as I voice came from behind.

"What are you doing here?" I turned.

"Sas—" I stopped this guy was not Sasuke; both of them looked like clones though. I flushed.

"I'm sorry, you're Itachi right?" I said, remembering the time he had been to the apartments. He stared at me.

"Yeah…do I know you?"

"I'm Sasuke's roommate, we've only met once, it seemed like you were in a hurry at the time" I said, a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh, I remember now"

"Yeah, hey you know if I'm bothering you I could just go back to the room" I said heading towards the door…if I could find it….

"No you don't bother me, I was rude, I apologize" he said, while he stared at me.

"Are you the one that's going to be staying in the house?" he asked, while I smiled back at him.

"Yes, sorry to intrude"

"Are you thirsty? We could go get something to drink and talk a bit I'll be nice to talk to my brother's friend" I flushed.

"Mmm yeah, friend" I wasn't sure I could actually tell him the truth, but he seemed like a nice person, so I just left with him.

Normal P.O.V.

Unknown to either Naruto or Itachi, another boy had been listening to the conversation. Keith just stared at the door from where the blonde and Itachi had just come out of. He had all kinds of thoughts running through his head. Either Itachi _had _liked the blonde or he was feeling sympathetic towards him. The thing was if Itachi actually had an interest him the blonde, it could work to his advantage. Meanwhile Itachi wondered if Sasuke really loved the beautiful boy walking besides him, he seemed too honest, too _pure _for his little brother.

* * *

Sooo that was it what did you think? You likey? This is the introduction to Naruto's spring vacations…so what do you think could happen in two weeks? *Laugh's evilly* Also you guys I have not gone to college yet so I really don't know how things work, I'm just making it so that it fits my story, sorry if its not completely accurate. I hope to receive feedback, you all know I love you imaginary cookies and hugs for all of those reading!

Love

Chio *chu*


	12. Chapter 12: A Furry Obstacle

Hello! Guy's I am so _happy _by your reviews, more than the average reviewed this time, therefore you get your chapter before midnight, lol. This week has been a bit busy, and not really full of good news according to the doctor it ended up ok in the end nothing bad…, but you all cheered me up and I really needed cheering up. I'm a bit nervous by what's going to happen so please support me ok. I just hope I don't have to go into the hospital the day Harry potter airs. I'll go _ballistic_! I've been waiting for sooo long! Sickness can wait XD I need your support right now, so please be nice. I'll give you the next chapter early if I get feedback Writing ended up being a good distraction. Hope you like this!

**Rating: M** (I know I said two more chapters but I swear the whole deal is coming soon) You've seen the snapshots just imagine what the whole deal will bring….juiciness!

**Disclaimer**: They belong to Masashi Kishimoto, I'm starting to hold a grudge…that is never good when I'm included in the picture.

* * *

Decision Making

Chapter 12:

A furry obstacle

Itachi and I sat besides the pool, my mouth hung open the moment I saw the humungous pool, various chairs and tables around it, all of them properly covered by shade, right outside the area pool gardens spread, it was just so pretty. It took Itachi a while to bring me back to reality, afterwards we sat down and he asked the guy named Arthur to bring us something to drink. I just stared at the place still amazed. Why would Sasuke want to live on the dorms when he had this? Not that I complained, I got to meet him but it just didn't seem rational.

"So, how come you're staying here?" asked Itachi, I fidgeted a bit.

"Is it a bother?" I asked, wondering if the guy actually liked me.

"No, it isn't, can't I be curious?" He asked a small smile hanging from his lips. I laughed.

"Sorry, I guess I'm a bit anxious about intruding in your house"

"Don't worry about it, there's plenty of space" he answered

"Well, I told Sasuke I wanted to cool off from school, he said it would be fine if we came here, I can see why, it feels like a hotel" I laughed as I finished my lie, hoping it sounded…well not like a lie.

"Well my brother must like you a lot if he brought you here" I flushed, mentally kicking myself for doing it in front of his brother of all things.

"We've become close"

"I can see that" there was sarcasm in his voice, which bothered me a bit. It seemed like my feelings were crystal clear towards this man because as soon as he saw my face he added to his last sentence.

"I don't mean it in a wrong way, it has always been easy for Sasuke to make friends, even when he acts like a jerk" I chuckled knowing it was the truth.

"It's different for me, I'm not very social, and so it doesn't really surprise me that you two got along" I wanted to "aww" at the revelation, Itachi somehow seemed_ jealous_ of his brother. Or at least that's how he made it sound.

"I think you're nice" I said, trying to ease the tension.

"Thanks for trying" He chuckled. I made a face that clearly told outraged.

"I was _not_ pretending!" He just chuckled

"sure, and my parents are always home" I huffed.

"Fine if you want me not to like you that's how it will be" I sat not facing him, feigning ignorance, Arthur came back and brought some iced tea, set it on the table.

"Don't be like that" Itachi chuckled as I huffed again.

"You two brothers have the same attitude" I said, that actually made him laugh out loud.

"I'm not like Sasuke, he's conceited, a smartass, a jerk, and a royal pain when he wants to be" he said, as I laughed

"Exactly my point" that had us both in a fit, which was interrupted by the barking coming from under the chair, when I looked down this time I did "Awwww", out loud. There was this little furry dog jumping and barking around my legs.

"He's so _cute_! Or is it a she?" I asked as I tried to grab the furry bundle.

"It's a he, and its Sasuke's" Itachi said as he watched amused how I grabbed the dog, and it started licking me all over my face.

"Sasuke owns a dog?" I said, totally surprised.

"Surprising right" I nodded

"He seems like the type who would own something dangerous, a snake…maybe even a piranha" I shuddered as we both laughed. The dog kept jumping on my lap.

"Oh those ones are on the pool, you know he likes to feel the adrenaline when swimming" I gaped at the pool, as Itachi started laughing uncontrollably,

"You are so naïve" he said, while I scowled at him

"I am not!" I scolded him, while he just kept laughing and the dog kept jumping on my lap.

"Stop it Jason! I think he like's you" he said as he looked and the very hyper dog.

"_Jason_?" I gave him and incredulous stare.

"What kind of name is _Jason_ for a dog?" I spat, as Itachi I guessed was trying to hold his laugh while stared bemusedly at me.

"Hey Sasuke gave him that name, don't look at me like that"

"Sasuke, has no taste for names, this cutie, shouldn't be named _Jason…_ah I know!" I grabbed the small dog and made him face me with that small and incredibly cute little face.

"From now on you'll be chocolate" I said while the dog barked happily at me.

"Chocolate, I thought chocolate was brown, Jason is white" said Itachi even more bemused than before. I huffed.

"For your information there's also white chocolate, and it fits him" I said as I put the doggie next to me face and we both looked at Itachi.

"See! Cute and sweet" I said while Itachi just shook his head.

"Sasuke won't like it"

"He doesn't have to" I said.

"We don't need his opinion right chocolate" the dog barked again and started licking my face, as I laughed out loud.

"Don't need my opinion on what?" I heard as I turned to look at Sasuke who was looking intently at Itachi. I stood and was about to throw myself at him but then remembered that Itachi was there. Instead I just smiled sheepishly and ruffled my own hair.

"You're back" I smiled brightly at him. Meanwhile Itachi stood from where he was.

"I guess I should be going, hope to talk to you later" he said as he went by me.

"Sure anytime" I smiled; Sasuke exchanged a glance with his brother.

"What were you doing with Itachi?" He asked, he looked a bit uncomfortable…or was it mad?

"I found him in the library, we were just talking. Is something the matter?" I asked a bit worried by his attitude. He just shook his head. And just then chocolate, started barking, calling for attention. Sasuke looked down at him.

"Hey there Jason, how you been" He said as he grabbed the dog from the floor.

"What kind of name is Jason!" I said. Sasuke just smirked.

"His name, c'mon lets go back to the room"

"From now on he'll be chocolate" I said as I walked besides him, the little doggie barked in agreement as he waged his tail and tried to jump towards me.

"His name is Jason, you can't change his name, its my dog" Sasuke said, as we entered the house.

"He doesn't look like a Jason, he likes chocolate better, and he's mine as much as he's yours!" I argued as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Jason"

"Chocolate"

"Jason"

"Chocolate"

"Jason"

"Chocolate!" We almost reached the room where we were staying, and the little dog got free of Sasuke's hands and jumped into mine I looked at Sasuke as I smirked.

"You traitor" he said as he stared evilly at chocolate while I petted him, I laughed at Sasuke's expression, while chocolate barked happily. We entered the room and I let chocolate down, he went ahead and jumped on the bed, I shook my head, he was like a little kid.

"Naruto" I turned and my face was directly under Sasuke's. He easily took me by the chin and led my lips towards him, but he didn't close the distance.

"You didn't greet me properly"

"But your brother"

"Even better let's make him envy us" he said as he finally kissed me, I entwined my hands on his neck, humming at how nice his lips felt against mine.

"Does he know that you…"

"Stop talking about him, start kissing back" he mumbled as he kissed me again. His tongue asked for entrance as we walked backwards hoping to find the bed.

"I've—been—wanting—to—do—this—all—day—long" he said in-between kisses.

"Why—you—take—so—long—then" I gasped, as his hand went under my shirt and he finally threw me on the bed.

"I'm here that's what matters" he threw a predatory stare my way as he got on top of me, my shirt instantly flying off my body, as I took his off. His lips descended on my neck I moaned, while I pulled his face closer, grabbing his hair, and they slowly made their way down his back and then back up, as I touched his smooth muscled skin. His kisses went from my neck to my navel. Shaky moans abandoned my mouth, as I pulled his lips back to my mouth, fire burning in the pit of my stomach.

"You moan, too damn sexy" he said his voice low, which only got another moan out my mouth.

He kept kissing as his fingered slowly caressed my front, caringly and so damn slowly.

"Are you turning me on, on purpose?" I asked as I kissed his neck softly.

"Maybe" he whispered back.

"How naughty" I gasped as he grabbed me and grounded our bodies together.

"Fuck!" I gasped, right then we heard barks.

"_Ouch!_" Sasuke grabbed his ankle, were the dog seemed to have bitten him.

"You _bit_ me!" he stared at chocolate while he jumped to where I was and started barking back at Sasuke. I looked from the dog to Sasuke, a few times, Sasuke's expression was priceless. I started laughing.

"What's so funny, my dog just _bit_ me!"

"Sasuke—ha —I think—he thought you were—hurting me" I said in between laughs. He stared at the dog.

"No kidding" he grumbled, I grabbed the dog and petted him.

"I'm fine chocolate, good dog, its ok" he barked happily in my arms.

"Don't congratulate him for biting me!" Sasuke said, outraged, he grabbed the dog from my arms and took him out closing the door as he pushed him out.

"Sasuke, don't be like that let him in" I groaned. Chocolate kept barking and crying at the door, scratching at it.

"I'd rather continue what we were doing" he said, as he walked towards the bed, but I crossed my hands in front of my chest, staring intently at Sasuke.

"I will not continue anything now" I said stubbornly, Sasuke stared at me with a gaze that clearly read: Unbelievable. He stomped his foot on the ground. I had to force myself not to chuckle and look stern, as he opened the door and chocolate came in, barking and climbing on the bed so that I could pet him.

"Stupid dog" muttered Sasuke

"You're going up for adoption"

"Were will my sexual life go"

"He bit me….." He kept muttering as I laughed internally.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I stared at Naruto and Jason, mad at the bundle of hairs for interrupting my time with Naruto, but bemused by how close they were. There was no person that could not love Naruto…..or animal judging by how Jared kept jumping up and down on Naruto. I'll have to get that dog a partner or I wouldn't have a sexual life the next two weeks. I leaned against the door. Itachi didn't say a thing to Naruto that brought me a bit of confidence. Maybe he wouldn't interfere after all. Still I didn't want him near Naruto, not ever. I walked over to the bed and gave Naruto a chaste kiss as I also petted Jared.

* * *

Well what do you think? Isn't chocolate the _cutest_ thing! I just felt like taking a break from all the drama going on in the story. I truly hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't get too used to it though, next chapter things are going to get spiced up :P I can assure you, you can expect trouble! I love you all so much and I'm glad to hear that people out there are enjoying my story and my ideas. Hugs and cookies to all of you!

Unitl next time;

Chio *chu*

Ja Ne.


	13. Chapter 13: Heaven and Hell

Hey there, how are my dear readers today? I thank the three who reviewed, your comments inspire me to write, you all know I love you This chapter took a little while, but its longer than the others you'll see why and I am sure you will all enjoy it! I finally got the date for my surgery, its this coming Sunday, wish me luck, they say ill be in and out the same day though, lets hope nothing goes wrong. Ill be back soon with your new chapter and please comment and say what you think of this. I flushed the whole time I was writing it hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter: 13

Heaven and Hell

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto, whom I have killed many times in my dreams for turning Naruto into Zombie world.

Rating: M, yes its M and I don't recommend little kids to read it, oh wait I can't say that because I read it before I was allowed to XD!

Naruto's P.O.V

Sasuke and I sat by the pool, I was wearing my swimwear which I'm sure he was enjoying. Chocolate curled besides me on the chair.

"Sasuke, I'm bored"

"Good for you"

"Jerk"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, I don't know, strip tease" He rolled his eyes

"How very mature"

"What you're not in for nudity?"

"Not in front of the dog naruto"

"Well _now_ you care about what chocolate sees and what not" I pouted, and then I got an idea, as I got behind him and wrapped my hands around him.

"Sasuke lets swim" I said as I pushed him into the pool.

"Darn it Naruto!" he screamed as he pulled me inside with him. We floated as I laughed; Sasuke was just staring at me.

"Seriously Naruto"

"What it's better than just sitting besides the pool" I laughed as I grabbed his hands and floated around with him, his hair falling even around his face.

"It's fresh in here" He pulled me closer.

"Told you it was a good idea, you think chocolate can get in?" I whispered, sliding my hands against his arms.

"I don't want him to" he answered as he pulled me in for a kiss, his hands now sliding down towards my shorts, without breaking the kiss. We separated for air.

"Sasuke! Your brother"

"Fuck him, I don't care" He came back to kissing me.

"I'm serious what if he finds us"

"He's worse than a goddamn vampire bat; he won't come out into the sunlight. Now stop mentioning his name and start kissing back before I rape you" So forgetting all about Sasuke's brother I kissed back, holding hard onto his neck as he pushed me against the pool's wall, grinding his body against mine. I moaned into his mouth, and took the opportunity to grab some air, one of his hands went down my shorts grabbing my butt, while the other held my neck closer to him. Our fronts kept grinding, and before long I was hard and ready.

"Sasuke"

"Damn Naruto"

"Just fuck me already" I moaned, I couldn't wait any more, I wanted his dick and I wanted it now. I led one of my hands down his front and massaged his own erection which had him burying his head on my neck. He started placing small kisses all over my neck. Gasps and moans of pleasure left both our bodies.

"You two will get the water dirty" I froze, I tried to free my mind of its current haze and locate the person that had talked, because it surely it hadn't been us. When I turned my face to see Itachi my cheeks flushed for another reason that was not Sasuke's hand on my body. I tried to push Sasuke away but he just held me closer.

"We were just about to move into my room Itachi, now leave"

"I didn't take you guys for exhibitionists"

"Leave us alone Itachi" Sasuke growled, as he held me tighter, if he kept that up I was going to die due to lack of air.

"Sasuke its ok let go" We both swam towards the stairs that led out of the pool, I was vainly trying to hide my erection from Itachi's watchful eyes, as I walked out.

"A word Sasuke" Said Itachi.

"I'll wait in the room" I whispered as I started running, I was so god damn embarrassed.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

"No we can't have a word right now Itachi, out of my way" I said as I left in order to catch up to Naruto.

When I got to the room there was a dripping wet Naruto walking back and forth around the room, eating his nails out, I had to keep myself from jumping him.

"You don't have to worry Naruto" he turned.

"Don't worry, _don't worry _you tell me! Your brother just caught us!"

"Yeah, I think the sick bastard got turned on" with that Naruto stopped dead on his tracks and turned towards me, and then he started laughing out loud.

"God, Sasuke seriously that was so embarrassing" he just hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Can we finish what we started now"

"Come make my wish true" he whispered in my ear as he took off the only clothing he was wearing. I didn't waste time as I took off my own shorts and joined him on the bed. I got on top of him, it was about time. I licked his neck and placed butterfly kisses all over it.

"Why don't you cross your wish off my list" I whispered as we kissed.

Naruto's P.O.V.

Sasuke's hands traveled all over my body, touching every single inch of skin he could find, I moaned softly to his touch, as it spread fire throughout my skin. He played with one of my nipples as he sucked on the other one. I buried my hands into his hair.

"Please Sasuke"

"Were almost there Naruto" he whispered, as his mouth traveled down my navel, and then found my erection. He licked it playfully before engulfing it in his heat. My head backed against the bed sheets.

"Holy Shit! Sasuke"

I moaned, I could just feel him smirk against my erection as he placed three of his fingers against my lips. I sucked each one at a time, coating it so that he could prepare me. The thought just had me moaning into his fingers. When he deemed them ready, he took them away and placed one against my entrance. I tensed knowing what was coming my way. He let go of my erection and gave me a quick kiss.

"Relax, love I promise ill make you feel good" I nodded not trusting my voice anymore, I was finally going to do it with Sasuke, I could have no regrets about this.

He introduced one of his fingers and I took in a breath, as he placed my erection back into his mouth and kept moving the finger. Soon enough, there were two fingers inside and I was trusting back at them. Moaning like crazy chants of 'fuck' and 'yes!' left my mouth repeatedly like a mantra. Until he finally had all three fingers inside and I was on the brink of insanity. The soft moans becoming loud and unashamed.

"Sasuke, love, please put it in already" he looked up at me and abandoned my erection, which was good since I would have come if he hadn't.

"Are you sure you're ready" he gasped, I was pretty sure his erection had become painful by now. I grabbed it and stroked it.

"I want it in me, enter me _now_" I moaned, as he finally spread my legs and positioned himself. He almost drove me insane at the slow pace he was going at. But before long he was finally sheeted inside of me, he'd stretched ever bit of my inner self and I moaned at the feeling.

"I have to move, it's so goddamn tight Naruto" he moaned, as I placed my arms against his back and he held on to my waist pulling me away and then back at him, which had me throwing my head back onto the mattress and moaning insanely. It felt so good.

"Faster" I moaned as I tightened around him.

"Fuck yes" he whispered, which was followed by a moan of 'harder' and another one of 'more' coming from my mouth.

"Naruto, feels so good" he moaned against me as my hips met his thrusts, each time more faster, harder and animalistic.

"Yes! I almost—" I moaned incoherently as he grabbed my erection and started pumping it. God I left this earth and entered heaven for a moment as I reached my climax.

"Sasuke!"

"Fuck, Naruto" he moaned as he followed right beside me, falling right beside me, exhausted, we both gasped, trying to catch our air. After we had stabilized we turned to each other, holding each other's hands.

"That was"

"Amazing" I finished the sentence.

"We should—"

"Shower" I finished up again, and he just laughed.

"Stop doing that" he laughed again. I just smirked.

We took a shower and went to bed, these were sure to be the best vacations ever. Or at least that's the only think I can think of as I went to sleep with his hands around mine, after a while of being dazed out into blackness my eyes opened again. I was a bit disoriented and my throat felt dry, water, I wanted some water. I stood, looking back at Sasuke who was sleeping peacefully. I would have to find the kitchen by myself; I walked a bit lost around the house for a while before I was finally able to find the kitchen. I grabbed a cup of water and leaned against the counter, laughing at myself for feeling so giddy.

"Enjoying yourself?" Somebody scoffed, I turned to face Keith, almost groaning inwardly. Sasuke had warned me about this, I just decided to ignore him.

"I could almost hear you all the way to my room, he's good at it isn't he? Mmm don't you just love him when he gets wild?" My hand tightened against the glass.

"Yes, he's good at it, don't you miss it Keith, how long has it been since he fucked you" I talked back, enjoying the look of loathing he had on his face.

"Well, I don't have to worry unlike you. Once he gets bored of you he'll toss you away and he'll be back on my door, banging me while you cry your broken heart out"

"Fuck you Keith, you're making this up" He laughed, his laugh showing pity.

"You don't know him Naruto, he's got his reputation, I recommend you don't get too attached, he likes to make people fall in love with him, it's some kind of hobby he's got you know, I bet you were a hard one, how long did it took him to get to fuck you"

"That does not matter" I whispered.

"But he must have enjoyed it, I wonder how long before he gets bored though, am I not an example of what I am saying to you?, Look at me Naruto, look what he's done to me"

"That what you did to yourself, he told you he wasn't serious!"

"Ha! I can't wait to see the tears run through your face"

"Shut the fuck up, you knows what, the one crying here must be you because no matter how much you throw yourself at him he won't look at you. You are fucking jealous because he'd rather have me than you!" I screamed back, getting out of the kitchen.

"Think what you want, it doesn't change reality sweetie!" He screamed back. I went back into the room, he couldn't ruin this for me, he couldn't, and he wouldn't. I tried to regain my breath, not to lose it, to start doubting Sasuke, because if I did that would be the end of me. I saw my phone flashing besides the bed, I grabbed it. A message from Sai.

_We need to talk, and please don't ignore this, I promise it's for your own good._

That was it short, and to the point, and I was truly afraid of what he would say if I went to him, I stared from Sasuke back to my phone, trying to put everything back in order.

* * *

HA! Take that drama, what do you all think? You all like? I hope you do, Sai and Keith are back in the picture and they are bringing trouble with them! Any of you guess what's going to happen from now on? Please, please, tell me if you like it or not. Well please keep reviewing, and I will be thankful forever, hugs and cookies for those who review, a big huuug, and wish me luck this Sunday love you all.

Chio :D *chu*

Ja Ne


	14. Chapter 14:Was it Really Just a Game?

Hello everyone, I am posting early today: O can you believe that? Really I shouldn't be since I am not too happy with the fact that you are slacking on the reviews, is it really that hard to give me some feedback? *puppy dog face* Just to know if I am doing Ok? It makes me feel like you guys have lost interest in my story; do you believe it is not interesting anymore? Well…there will be a few more chapters, but this is kind of like the climax so it will be over soon, after all you like I said it seems like people are losing interest. I enjoy writing this a lot, especially this chapter for some reason…maybe I am just evil…cause this chapter is kind of like heartbreaking…so prepare yourselves to cry! XD btw Rose Heaven and Tears Bad, love you! Love you! Love you! I send a hug your way thnks for being there for me :D

By the way there is a long note at the end about how I did this week and just random stuff for those who even care about my life XD

Disclaimer: I sadly don't have the right to claim the characters in this story as mine…except Keith, that annoying brat is mine Well the rest belong to Masashi Kishimoto whom I hate…

Rating: M This is yaoi and you all have noticed by now that I take it seriously, if you don't like it I kindly ask you to click the back button and if you do…I welcome you into the Yaoi world hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter: 14

Was it Really Just a Game?

Naruto's P.O.V

I stood there staring at my phone, wondering what the hell I was supposed to do. Or more like convincing myself that listening to Sai was not wise at all. After all, what good would come out of listening to the man who cheated on me? I spend ten whole minutes debating this in my head, which why I can't figure out why in the world I texted him back saying that I _would_ meet him. Sasuke stirred on the bed, I erased both Sai's message and my response as he looked up at me.

"What are you doing out of bed" he asked sleepily.

"Checking my facebook alets? They just keep flooding the goddamn phone" I complained.

"It's four in the morning, could you do that later, get back in here with me, its cold" he extended his hand and I took it, and he pulled me towards him, it was warm and cozy. His whole body went fit against mine as he hugged me towards him.

"Don't leave bed like that" he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I was thirsty" I said, my voice still shaking a bit. It seemed like he was going to go back to sleep again, but I just couldn't keep my body from shaking. Maybe I was still mad about what Keith had said, or maybe my feelings were just becoming too overwhelming.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Sasuke, I want you to be honest with me" I said, my voice barely a whisper, upon hearing this he straightened, and sat us both on the bed. His gaze looked concerned, and I wondered if he really was acting, if he really would forget, if I was his game.

"Honest about what?"

"What am I to you?" I asked, and he frowned.

"Naruto, you're my boyfriend, I'm dating you"

"For how long?" I asked my voice faltering

"What's brought forth all this questions, we just had a great time" I almost scoffed.

"I'm not talking about us having sex, I'm talking about you and me and why Keith thinks you're going to get bored of me and send my sorry ass out the door as soon as it happens" Sasuke's face seemed shocked for a moment.

"Keith talked to you?" he asked, his voice incredulous.

"He did, he told me a lot of things I didn't like "

"You'd rather believe Keith than me?" my breath faltered, as I tried to keep the revolting feelings inside of me at bay.

"This is not about Keith, or whom I believe! You have been hiding something from me since the beginning and its killing me. If we are really dating then why can't you be honest with me? Why can't you tell me the truth?" My mouth snapped shut; I would not cry in-front of Sasuke. His gaze looked conflicted.

"I already told you the past does not matter" he whispered.

"I want to know, I need to know" My hand grazed his check.

"I need you to believe in me" Anger, exasperation, sorrow, love, yearn, they were all mixed.

"I don't want excuses Sasuke, I beg you. We need to make this work, we need to be honest with each other, I don't want to lose you" I whispered back, as I caressed his cheek.

"And that's exactly why I won't tell you" he answered back, slapping my hand away. I stared, shocked, and lost. I stood from bed, as I walked towards the door, I grabbed the handle.

"You won't be honest with me but I will be with you, Sai contacted me, and I am meeting him, if you won't give me answers then I will look for them elsewhere"

And with that I walked away, he didn't even call me back once, didn't scream at me, out of anger, or desperation, or maybe even fear, that's how much I meant to him, that's how much he cared. I bit my lip, almost hard enough to bleed, as a lonely tear slipped through my cheek. I walked back through the hollow halls of the mansion. The library room was open; I grabbed the door softly and peeked inside. Itachi was sitting quietly over one of the comfortable looking chairs, a book rested on his lap. A creaking noise erupted from where I was standing and his head shot up.

"Who's there?" he asked his voice low and calm, I wiped the falling tear away and stepped inside, I tried to smile, I really did. For some reason though I just couldn't get it right.

"It's me" I croaked, wincing as I heard my own voice. He looked up and stared at me, I felt naked under his gaze, weak, I was about to explode, I had to get out of here. I leaned against the door.

"Well, I'm leaving right now…to my apartment that is, could you tell your brother to send my things back, thanks for letting me stay here in your house" That was a long sentence, but it came out mostly normal.

"Why don't you tell him?" he said, I winced, it seemed like he regretted asking me though.

"I will tell him, don't worry about it…are you ok?" his gaze was solely trained on me and he just looked too much like sasuke, I couldn't take it.

"I am going to be ok, thanks" I said as I turned, and left the house. I had to walk all the way to the apartments, this time it wasn't like when I broke up with Sai, I would stay calm. I would not break down, or try to victimize myself; this is not over yet, this time I won't give up so easily. Light was creeping up the sky as I entered my apartment and threw myself on the bed. I stared at the ceiling, this time I allowed a few more tears to slip by.

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V.

He slipped from underneath my fingers, I saw him leave as I steeled myself for the sense of loneliness that would assault me the moment he closed that door. I just couldn't tell him about how I had fooled all those boys…I just knew he would not trust me if I told him how much I had hurt everyone else that came before him. He would not look at me with that love filled gaze if he knew I was planning on doing the same thing to him. Maybe Itachi had been right all along, his words still went through my head…

_One day you will regret you've hurt them all, it's going to come back and hit you hard, someone will make you crumble just like you made them fall apart. _

At the time I had just scoffed, and laughed, I wouldn't get serious with no one. I didn't need someone to be attached to, or at least that's what I had believed before a blonde blue eyed angel swept me off my feet. I rubbed my face with my hands as I lay back on the bed. What was I going to do now? I just couldn't let him go could I?

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V.

By the time I opened my eyes again it was about noon, I caught the flashing light on my cell and grabbed it, hoping it would be a text from Sasuke. But it was not Sasuke, it was Sai. He wanted to meet me today at the mall at about one. So I answered back telling him I would be there, and went to take a shower. I decided I would buy something to eat at the mall, so I made my way; I got there just in time. Sai was standing in-front of some restaurant I had never gone to. I gave him a weak hi as we sat on the outside tables. The waitress took our orders and said she would be right back with our drinks, as she smiled flirtatiously from me to Sai.

"I'm glad you came" Said Sai.

"Well, I don't really know why I came" I answered back

"Probably because something bad happened with Sasuke" he said very sure of himself, which annoyed the hell out of me.

"Just tell me why you called me here Sai; there are things I need to take care of"

"Aren't you going to tell me how you've been at least, how's life going?" he asked, and I just rolled my eyes.

"Aren't you going to tell me how Sakura is doing?" I retorted, and he just looked like somebody had slapped him on the face.

"I did tell you I was not seeing her anymore"

"Such a pity, you two looked great together" I answered, and a flash of anger passed through his eyes, he grabbed my hand.

"Look I know I hurt you, I did wrong, I did not love her, and I have no excuse for what I did, but don't try to pretend that it didn't affect you because I know it did!"

"How do you even know it affected me Sai?"

"Because it affected me too, loosing you…I still can't quite assimilate it" I had to double take that as I stared at him quietly and undid his grasp on my hand carefully.

"There is no going back Sai, were over"

"So are you going to be over with the Uchiha too? After I tell you what I came to tell you here today? Would you really not give him a second chance?" His eyes were fixed on me.

"Sasuke's different" I whispered, I was infatuated with the man. In a way I had never been before…

"That is so unfair" Sai whispered, his eyes showed how much my words had hurt him.

"I like him too much"

"You didn't like me enough to want me back, that's being cruel" he said quietly.

"My conscience can't rule over my feelings I can't help it" We both stared everywhere but at each other, as we took the time to get our game back together. We hadn't talked rationally after breaking up, did not have time to apologize properly. It had hurt us both. But for me what mattered right now was Sasuke, who he really was. And to prepare my heart for what Sai would tell me.

"Even if you don't come back to me, I don't want Sasuke to have you" he said quietly.

"I will be the one to make that call Sai"

"You will only get hurt again if you go back to him"

"Just drop the bomb already, tell me, show me how much of a monster he is" I said, Sai took a minute, and placed a yellow folder on the table.

"Sasuke likes to date different kinds of boys, he usually date's them so that he can take them to bed. He's a playboy Naruto. He goes through the whole trouble of courting them, giving them gifts, sweet talking them, winning them over body and heart, but once he gets them to bed, once he gets his fill on them, he throws them away like trash, he never really had feelings towards them"

I stared at Sai, that couldn't be true... I was about to argue when he opened the folder, it was filled with pictures. All kinds of boys were in them, there were so many. And they were all beautiful, hot, enticing, the kind of boy's you would show off to your friends. My heart kept constricting picture after picture. They kept knocking the air out of me. I scattered them all over the table with trembling hands.

"I'm sorry Naruto, you were just his game all along" he whispered, as the sea of pictures grew larger, and there the last picture on the folder, I recognized that boy, his blonde hair and blue eyes. That was me. Whatever I had prepared my heart for, it didn't hold, I could feel it crumbling under me…falling to pieces, was this all really just a game?

* * *

Muahahahahahahahahahaha Don't you just love my cliffhangers: D let's see if I can get you r interest back with this! XD Please review and review! I love you all Now for my private note

Private note:

Well people I did get surgery this Sunday, and I got to see the place they cut on Monday when they changed the bandages, it was purple and yellowish and ugly and I almost feinted when I looked at the stitches….horrible….so horrible it was a traumatic experience. But not to worry I am doing fine now, its healing very well and it looks like it will leave no scar XD.

I also wanted to share with all of you that I did went to the Harry Potter premier and it was a-ma-zing! I just loved it XD for some reason it only encourages me more into writing a Drarry oneshot, I am doubting my writing abilities on it tough, oh indecision proves to be evil.

Well I have been on bed the whole week, and as soon as I could sit without complaining I started writing this which is why you are getting it early, you can imagine it is not so bad after it stops hurting and people are tending to you…it is bad when they forget they have you confined to bed and don't prepare food….i could starve…. Well if you want to hear more about my complicated life I could tell more XD but ill stop here lol I love you all and I hope you enjoyed this chapter Love

Chio 3


	15. Chapter 15: Broken but Plotting

Hey! I am back, sooner than what I should be but I am just soo damn excited because people have been reviewing. You might think me silly getting all excited because of a few reviews, when other writers get like twenty per chapter. But well what can I say; I'm not used to a lot of reviews so this made me very happy: D thank you soo much for complying to my wishes and reviewing. I know you must be like:

"What's up with this weirdo and her trauma for reviews?" but I am serious when I say they inspired me, they after all are the reason for this getting updated much earlier. Not to mention I totally _loved _writing this I think I have been enjoying making Naruto suffer way too much XD Please to hit me for being evil. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing!

**Rating**: M (people, you know me do I really have to warn you….you won't find much of that in this chap though….you might hear the word fuck a lot….I don't know I think I'm traumatized.

**Disclaimer**: They sadly do not belong to me, except Keith…they all belong to masashi kishimoto….Whom I hate for making Sasuke an irrevocable bitch on the manga.

* * *

Decision Making

Chapter 15:

Broken but Plotting

Naruto's P.O.V.

"Naruto! Naruto, snap out of it!" I looked up into Sai's eyes. He held his hand up offering me a tissue.

"Tears, mmmm, you're kind of like crying" he said softly as his glanced looked elsewhere.

I grabbed the tissue with one hand as the other went up to my face and touched the wet streaks of tears that were indeed freeing themselves from my eyes. I rapidly wiped them away, trying very hard to stop the offending tears to stop flowing.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"You don't have to apologize for crying, it's kind of stupid if you apologize for such a thing"

"Tactless as usual" I chuckled and he flushed. Now that I thought about it I wonder why I always got stuck with men that were either tactless, or cold, or well sasuke like.

"I think I might have a masochistic streak" I said. And Sai just laughed.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he looked back at the pictures in the table.

I sighted, I was definitely not alright. I really wanted to run back home, to cry myself out in my bed, and then slap Sasuke hard in the face. But for some reason that didn't seem right. I knew it would hurt too much to see him. Despite that knowledge my abused heart ached for an explanation.

"I have to see him" I whispered, and Sai rolled his eyes.

"After all this, you're willing to let him back to your side!" He almost screamed and I cringed.

"Sai you don't get it, I need him!"

"Naruto, when you broke up with me, yes I went through denial and acted like a real ass hole but I knew I deserved it, I had been stupid and a bastard and even violent at times, I really believed you were smart, that you wouldn't let anyone abuse your kindness but I guess I was wrong!" He screamed back at me. I just cringed.

"Don't do this to me Sai, I just want an explanation"

"He'll lie to you and fool you into going back to him" He spat.

"I'm sorry I really can't help myself" I said as I stood and pulled all the pictures back into their folder with trembling hands. Sai stood to stop me but I gave him a look that seemed to freeze him in place. I stepped on my tip toes in order to be able to give him a hug. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, really thank you so much" I whispered as I stepped away and started walking away.

"Naruto!" he called after me, I turned to look at him.

"You've really fallen in love with him haven't you?" He said, his hand scratching the back of his head. I could just smile weakly as an answer. He just sighted.

"If you two get back, _if, _I repeat, tell him I'll break his pretty face if he hurts you again" I smirked at that.

"I'll make sure to inform him" I whispered as and then I headed to the Mansion.

It wasn't that far from the mall, so it didn't take me long. I wondered what had made Sai change his mind. He wasn't a bad guy, I wouldn't have dated him if he was, but I guess I wouldn't have dated Sasuke if I knew who he was and what he did. Knowing someone is so hard, and learning to accept your partner's faults is always hard. This is so complicated.

Love is always complicated.

* * *

Sasukes P.O.V.

I stood from the bed, and finally went outside; I had to talk to Naruto. Who knows maybe he would understand, or I would make it worse. I took it, that I was probably going to make it all worse but I had to try. I really didn't want it to end. Not now that I felt so comfortable, and right…I'm not used to saying things or doing things like apologizing. It's not in my vocabulary, it's not how I was raised and it's just not me. I closed the door to my room only to be bothered before I even left the house.

"Where's blondie?" I gritted my teeth.

"I think you know the answer better than me Keith" he was there, just leaning against the wall, looking pretty satisfied with himself.

"Oh Sasuke, are you upset?" he asked, as he walked up to me and ran his hands through my chest, I froze in place. He stood on his tiptoes and whispered in my ear.

"But I just made you a favor" he bit on my earlobe and I pushed him away.

"That was no favor you _chased_ my boyfriend away!"I growled, as a look went through Keith.

"No you're wrong, I saved him" I chuckled darkly at his words. But before I could say anything he spoke again.

"I helped him Sasuke, were you not planning to drop him as soon as you got bored! Like you did with everyone else, you would have hurt him more than my words would. You doing something to him would hurt him more than anything any of us could tell him. I just saved him the pain of having to go through this" I stared at him, I wasn't even sure if I would have done it. If I would have broken up with him…

"You were falling in love with him" Keith whispered, poison gracing his lips.

"Sasuke, you can't hold a real relationship, you can't produce pure love, can't love without having bad intensions. I know that better than anyone else. You're not fit to be in a relationship. You drift too easily, you're victim of you lust, of your impulses." he got near me, and pushed his body plush against mine. I gasped.

"You want to fuck me right now, despite the fact that it was me that made Naruto cry" He was right, he was so damn right, but I fought desperately not to give him the answer he wanted.

"He could change me, you had no right to interfere" I whispered, as his hands now went up to my chest and around my neck. He had always been so flexible, always there when I needed him. He knew me so well, he knew how irresistible he was and he knew my reactions to everything he did. Maybe after all he was right.

"Sasuke, if that was really the case, don't you think I saved you instead, saved you from making irrevocable damage to both your hearts, the sting your feeling right now I could heal it in a minute, but if you would have fallen and he had left you what would you do then …" he whispered softly, as he kissed as path through my neck.

"Keith, please stop" I said as I softly pushed him away, this just wasn't right. The fact that his kisses didn't arouse me the way they should only proved my theory further. It was Naruto whom I wanted. I couldn't do this to him…

But it was too late…too late to take this back, Keith kissed me and I stood there willing myself to have patience not to hurt him more than what I already had. What a bad moment I chose not to hurt him. I heard a gasp, I looked to the side. A shocked Naruto was standing there, Itachi was by his side. His hand went straight into Naruto's. As if trying to restrain him…Fuck.

Naruto's P.O.V.

* * *

First I was shocked, shocked to see my boyfriend being caressed and kissed by Keith's hands, second I was jealous, and then at loss had I really been wrong about him that he really couldn't change even if we talked this through. Then came the anger, as Keith stepped away and Sasuke turned my direction, his eyes widened in shock emotions ran through his eyes, emotions I didn't dare read. I was more concentrated on Keith, who looked very satisfied with himself. I felt Itachi's hand grab mine. As if he had read my emotions, as if he knew I wanted to run over both guys.

"Naruto" Sasuke whispered, his voice snapped me out of my trance.

"You—you! You whore!" I screamed, Itachi's hand held me in place as I tried to step forward.

"Naruto, this isn't—" I just grew furious, plainly unreasonable.

"What it looks like? Is that what you're going to say, you liar! Two timer, player, I can't believe you; I haven't even been out for a _day_! Is that how much you care, was I that boring? Did you even enjoy the sex we had?" I finally pried free of Itachi's hold as I walked forward.

"That's not how things are Naruto, fuck just calm down!"

"I can't calm down; I can't just erase the images going through my head right now!" I said growing exasperated and finally reaching the culminating emotion of a lover's spat. He grabbed my hand and I tried to shake it away, his touch burned my skin.

"Let me _go_" I said, voice trembling.

"We have to talk and you two better go away!" he screamed back, as he pulled me into his room and closed the door. I finally freed his hold from my hand and pushed him away.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I spat at him. His face looked up into mine for a moment full of desperation.

"Naruto please be reasonable"

"I was going to be reasonable until I saw you and Keith snogging, fuck I have sure been stupid!" I said my hands going up in the air in exasperation.

"Naruto I was not playing with you I swear I was not going to break up with you any time soon" he said his voice pleading.

"Sasuke Uchiha don't you dare try to sweet talk me right now, and here I came to—" I stopped mid rant, last thing I wanted was for him to know I wanted him back. He pushed me against the door, his movement's rough, and he forced my face up.

"Look me in the eyes Naruto, _love,_ I swear, I _swear_, I had no intentions at the moment…I was unsecure, Naruto please don't be mad at me" he whispered his voice bull of sorrow and his eyes pleading. I melted under his gaze, but I could just throw myself at him.

"Swear to me then, that using me wasn't your intention at the beginning" I whispered, his eyes wavered and I almost choked on my own sobs.

"You were!"

"I haven't even answered!"

"Then you were about to lie again, because I can see it in your eyes, maybe I was a game to you but you were real to me, I know everything about you, I can read you so easily!"

"Naruto…"

"Tell me have you been fucking others while dating me?"

"No!" I could see truth in his eyes, a sigh of relief left my lips without my permission then another thought crossed it.

"Would you have fucked Keith right now if I hadn't gotten here?" I whispered, closing my eyes, because the truth in his eyes would be enough to just make me fall apart. I waited for an answer and after a long silence small sobs started leaving my body again.

"I don't know" he finally said, and my eyes snapped open.

"Why?"

"This is how I am, how I have always been" He snapped at me.

"That's not fair towards me, are you fucking expecting me to just let it slip every time I find you fucking somebody else?"

"I did _not_ fuck him Naruto"

"But you were going to!"

"So what, won't you accept my faults?"

"I can accept your faults, what I cannot condone is your doings, where have you heard about a boyfriend that cheats on his partner and is actually forgiven!"

"Let me work it through slowly then!"

"Don't you get it, I don't like to share…not you" I sobbed freely this time, as I pushed his body away from mine.

"Don't cry…" he said as he lifted his hand to wipe away the tears, but I slapped it away.

"Stop trying to touch me" I said.

"I can't just change out of nowhere…" he said slowly.

"Does that mean you won't stop your adventures…" I looked up towards him.

"Sasuke, can't you love me and only me" I whispered, he stepped back. I cringed.

"Maybe Keith was right, we should end this before we both get hurt" he said, and I felt whatever sense was left in me crack

"_You _get hurt? You never get hurt, you selfish bastard! I am the one that gets hurt, and all of the others!" I said as I ripped the crumpled folder in my hands and pictures flew around the room. His eyes grew icy.

"They all enjoyed it while it lasted"

"Yes and then you broke them!"

"If we can't have a relationship the way I want it then it's just not going to work" he said. I stood for a moment…

"Fine."

"Believe in Keith, who is by the way a psycho and let me go you damn bastard! Fuck you" I grabbed the handle and stepped outside.

"_Fuck you; you will regret this Sasuke Uchiha!_!" I said one last time as I slammed the door. Yes, I would make sure he'd regret it. The emotion I dreaded so much finally hit.

Grief.

I roamed the mansion, tears flowing freely this time, sobs abandoning my body. I loved him so much, why couldn't he understand. Why? But if making him suffer was what it took to enlighten him, then I would make him suffer. I finally came to the door I had been heading towards. Without wiping my tears or stopping my sobs I stepped inside. A shocked raven looked up; I ran my hands across my harms as if to warm myself as I walked to the place where he was situated. I dropped on my knees more sobs leaving my mouth; I grabbed his hands and placed my head on his lap.

"Please…Ple—ase, help me" The raven became frigid. I looked up to see wide onyx eyes staring back at me. Pain written all over them.

"Itachi, please, please, help me" I sobbed onto his lap.

* * *

Oh Oh our troubled teenagers have come to a decisive moment…what exactly will Naruto ask of Itachi? Will Sasuke get go to Keith for comfort or will he actually go after Naruto. The end nears and our story is finally unraveling please don't slack off and comment for me, give me some feedback and tell me what you think will happen! I love you all imaginary cookies and a cutie to those who review. and yes i am evil for letting it end there...muahahaha.

Personal Note:

By the way, I'm doing well; I even started going back to my dance classes again. And yes there were people mourning the end of harry potter but. This is how it went with me and my friend

"What are we going to do with our lives now that h.p is over?"

"Well I don't know you but I'm so totally waiting for the hunger games movie XD"

Has anyone heard about the books, omg I am so excited for the movie, totally hoping they won't screw it up!

Also I had this weird exchange with a friend, he's a guy and I was totally cracking up because his word's could be completely misunderstood here's how it went.

Him: I'm smarter than you

Me: Nuhuu

Him: well that's how it is I'm sorry

Me: Sorry to say this but

You suck.

Him: Yes I know it hurt at the beginning but I got used to it.

I Mean seriously am I the only one that misunderstands this things? XD

Well Bye bye hope you enjoyed reading my new chapter that came wayyy ahead of the time it was supposed to be updated!

Ja Ne

Chio *Chu*


	16. Chapter 16: Revenge is a Bitch

My Lovely readers! I have come back with more Sasunaru love :) I thank everyone who reviewed, free imaginary cookies for you all! Well, I am done with this chapter, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it…You can't kill me after you're done with it though… There will probably be about two more chapters before this fic is officially over. But not to worry, my mind is already planning my next story, and I'm hoping you will love it as much as I already am *wicked smile* Oh Oh! Also! My best friend came to visit: and there she was trying to find what's new in facebook (What can be new in facebook to _her _if she spends 99% of her time logged in?) and there I was dutifully writing my newest chapter, when she told me she had Blood on the Dance floor's new CD. So she passed it on to me, I am so serious when I tell you this, their song Bewitched reminded me so _much, _of this fic, like you could imagine I made the story based on the song! Sasuke being the little witch and Naruto being the little boy, I am so serious, go listen to it! Too much babbling now on with the story.

**Special thanks: **To OMG I found Waldo, because she offered to act as my beta :) and to correct all of my annoying mistakes, everyone bow before her, because yes…she's just that awesome *smirks*

**Rating: **M , yes it is still M I promise to give you more lemony goodness later…or maybe you'll get some this chapter *smirks*

**Disclaimer:** No, ok they are not mine, they are Masashi Kishimoto's are you happy now? u.u *eyes swell with tears* Bahhh I want them! Mine. Mine. Mine!

* * *

Decision Making

Chapter16 :

Revenge is a Bitch

Naruto's P.O.V.

1 Week Later…

I stared glumly at the college; how had the vacation ended so fast? How did it get so screwed up? It's not fair! I remembered my previous comment, 'what could happen in two weeks?' Well, at least now I had my answer. A _lot_ could happen in two weeks. I dreaded telling Kiba the truth; he would look me straight in the eye and ask how I managed to fall in love with such a complete jerk. I wish I knew the answer to that myself...

I only had a few days to wallow in my misery but that was OK. Itachi had been there for me all along, ever since I stepped into the library that day and asked for his help. Unlike his brother, Itachi actually _had_ a heart and was capable of understanding the feelings that said heart experienced. He told me he was happy to help with anything I needed assistance with. How had two siblings turned out to be so different from one another?

I walked lazily towards my first class and sighed; studies really were the _last _thing on my mind right now.

When I finally entered the classroom Kiba was quick to wave animatedly at me. I forced a smile to grace my lips but I doubted it would fool him. As expected, he saw straight through my façade and his grin quickly morphed into a frown. I sat down in my seat and waited for the words I knew would come.

"What happened?" He asked, his face showing his concern.

"Well…Sasuke and I... We had some issues," I answered reluctantly. He was my best friend but if I told him the truth I'd never hear the end of it.

"Naruto Uzumaki, be honest with me!" The bad thing about best friends: they _always_ know when you're lying to them.

"Class is starting." I bit my lower lip nervously.

"Naruto…" He growled warningly.

"Look, Kiba, can we _please_ not go through this right now? I _will_ tell you… Just not now," I said softly. I was being honest. My mind just wanted to drift somewhere far away, away from all the misery, and forget about all the unsolved problems. At least for a little while.

"I'll come by the apartment in the afternoon. Is that OK?"

I simply nodded.

Itachi went through the trouble of getting me my things back after having a huge argument with Sasuke. Or at least that's what he told me. Sasuke had the decency to give me some space; he had not returned to the apartment. Or, maybe he was being a coward and running away from the situation. It could be worse, he could just be having fun - _his_ kind of fun - and didn't want to flaunt it in my face.

Once class was over I waved a quick goodbye to Kiba. I knew fully well that I would be seeing him again as soon as school was over.

I headed towards my next class but stopped dead in my tracks the moment I saw Sasuke walking towards me. I steeled myself and, for once in my life, my attempt at putting up a mask actually worked. No pain or anger was visible on my face as he stood, fidgeting, in front of me.

"Is something the matter, Sasuke?" I asked casually. He stared at me but my face was blank, void of all emotions.

"How are you doing?" He asked as he stood there awkwardly. I noticed the purple under his eyes and wondered if our break up had caused him to lose sleep...

"I'm OK, I guess," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Really?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" His gaze tightened.

"Look, things didn't go too well last time we talked…" He almost stuttered which I found kind of cute. I quickly dismissed the thought; I'm supposed to _hate_ the prick, not find him _cute_.

"_Really_? What makes you think it didn't go OK, genius?" I rolled my eyes and he grew mad.

"This is no time to be sarcastic; I'm being serious here!"

"Well, I was being serious a week ago. What is it that you want from me?" I spat venomously.

"I just want to talk... Fix things"

"Well then, why don't you talk to me later because right now I'm about to be late for my next lesson," I said as I walked past him.

He didn't follow but I was pretty sure that this wasn't over. Not for him. Not for me.

I reached my apartment later that day only to find Kiba, leaning against the door waiting for me. I sighed. Seriously? Not even thirty minutes alone before I have to deal with something else.

"Welcome back," he greeted.

"Want to come in?"

"Well, I don't think you want to talk about anything out here. Right?"

"Erm, yeah you've got a point. Just come on in," I mumbled as I retrieved my keys and opened the door.

We stepped inside and got comfortable in the living room. There was a brief moment of silence before Kiba lost it. "Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to force it out of you?" He snapped.

"Well, who came and stole your ability to be tactful?" I grumbled. His gaze seemed to grow softer.

"Sorry. You know that I just had to spend two weeks with my _mom. _It's not that I don't love her but I couldn't even get any action during vacation," he complained, bringing a small smile to my lips.

"I'm sorry to hear that but hey, you're back in college! I bet you could get some before midnight if you go out to a bar tonight."

"Naruto, if I just fuck just anybody who crosses my path I'll end up getting AIDS," he grumbled and I laughed. How had Sasuke managed to stay clean up to now? I shook my head and mentally chastised, '_stop thinking about him!' _

"Yeah, that's true," I sniggered.

"But my bad luck can't be as bad as yours, judging from your face this morning." I sighed and rested my weight against the couch.

"You have no idea," I complained.

"It's Sasuke," he said simply.

Those two words were all it took for the blinding pain to return. I had nothing to hide from Kiba. Right here, just the two of us in my apartment, I could share with him my devastation. I was in no mood to keep my façade of nonchalance.

"Oh, Kiba, if only you knew," I finally whispered. He got closer and embraced me with one arm as I leaned my head back against his shoulder.

"Tell me everything, Naru," he said, his voice soothing.

I started blurting out everything that had happened. By the time I had finished my story, tears were streaming down my face. Kiba stood up from the couch.

"That son of a bitch! I can't believe he said that! 'If we can't have a relationship the way I want it, then it's just not going to work.' Who does he think he is?" He ranted, furiously, as I cringed. He fixed his gaze back on me.

" Naruto, _please_ tell me you're not planning on going back to him! At least allow Karma to get him back, for fuck's sake!"

"Believe me when I say that Karma issure to come back and screw him up… Even if I do want him back," I almost growled. Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto, c'mon, just let him go. He's not worth it and I don't want to see you get hurt anymore."

"It's funny to hear that coming from the man who once told me I had to risk it all in order to achieve something," Naruto pointed out. Kiba seemed to dwell on that.

"Yes, I told you would have to put your heart on the line in order to find true love, but I never told you that Sasuke was the right guy."

"Don't you understand? I know that I love him. My heart tells me that I have to make him see what he's doing wrong. If he won't agree to change after that then…Then I will really give up…I swear."Kiba saw through my words.

"What are you plotting Naruto?" He asked. I knew that half of him wanted to support me while the other half just wanted to erase Sasuke completely.

"Nothing," I lied and, of course, he didn't believe me.

"Bullshit."

"It's nothing bad!"

"That's what your broken heart is telling you, not your conscience. Naruto, two wrongs don't make a right!"

"Who said I was going to do something wrong?"

"I know you," Kiba stated.

I searched my brain for lies but found nothing and I didn't even get the chance to reply before the door was opened and an older version of Sasuke stepped through. Kiba was quick to jump to my defense.

"Sasuke, I cannot believe you have the nerve to—wait who are you?" He demanded as he finally noticed the man was not Sasuke. Itachi raised an eyebrow at the outburst and looked from me to Kiba.

"I'm Naruto's friend. Who are you?" He answered calmly.

"I'm Naruto's _best friend_" He said possessively. I almost chuckled.

"You guys…"

"What are you doing here? And why do you look so much like Sasuke?" Kiba asked, ignoring my words. Itachi rolled his eyes at the interrogation.

"I'm Sasuke's brother and is it not OK for me to check on my friends?" Kiba's gaze returned to me and I cringed.

"Sasuke's brother. You're hanging out with Sasuke's brother!" He near-yelled.

But, just at the moment, my problems grew larger. The door opened for a second time and this time it was Sasuke who stepped through. I buried my face in my hands. You-have-_got_-to-be-kidding-me. As soon as Sasuke saw Itachi, he growled.

"What are _you _doing here?" He spat. God Please help me…

"No what are _you_ doing here" Kiba growled. Sasuke was about to answer, when I stood deciding that I had to stop this before it blew on my face.

"Everyone _shut up_, first off Itachi is my guest so you two will be respectful to him, second off Kiba we will finish our talk later" I gave him a look that made him resign any argument to that so he snapped his mouth shut.

"As for you Sasuke I don't know why you're coming back here, what is it that you want?"

"It _is _still my apartment you know, and I am coming back" He muttered stiffly his gaze not leaving Itachi. My face fell a little at that, I didn't want him back in the apartment; he would make me waver stray from the plan...

"Fine, come back, just don't interfere with my life, if you two will allow me I had an arrangement with Itachi see you later" I growled as I grabbed Itachi's hand and led us both out of the apartment, leaving a stunned Sasuke and a smirking Kiba back in the room. Itachi was walking besides me, his hand grabbed mine. I looked up at him, his eyes were patient.

"Are you sure that was the right thing to do?" I nodded my head.

"I have to make him pay somehow" Itachi led me to his car, once we were inside; he drove me over to the mansion. We sat by the pool, I leaned my head against his shoulder, while his fingers grabbed my hair and played with it as I hummed a song to myself my eyes closed.

"What are you singing?" He asked. I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"A song" He rolled his eyes.

"What song?"

"It's called bewitched"

"Sing it to me?"

"I could just let you listen to it"

"Sasuke said you could sing" I remembered the times I had lazily sung a verse of two while we laid in bed together and I felt a stab of pain. I sang for him…

"If you don't want to you don't have to" He said, seeing the look in my eyes. I just closed my eyes and allowed the lyrics to flow.

"_You're attractive you little witch, you're beautiful, your wickedness, you little witch, it broke my heart. Enchanting words, you little witch, you cast a spell. Mass destroyer, you little witch, you're beautiful, apocalypse. You got me bewitched 'cause I'm under your spell, oh you must be a witch 'cause I am living in hell, oh. I am the magic; I am the power, oh. All I need is one star in the sky, wish for you every night…" _

I trailed off, Itachi was staring at me, and his face came down upon me as he placed his lips softly against mine. I could feel pure affection flowing off him.

"Sorry" he whispered leaning his forehead on mine.

"It's ok" I whispered back. The sun slowly disappeared leaving us in darkness.

"Maybe you should go back" I just nodded my head. We rode in silence back to the apartments. At the moment I was feeling like I had done all kinds of 'wrong'. Before I stepped out of the car Itachi grabbed my hand again.

"Will you be ok?" I smiled weakly at him

"I will be just fine" I answered and his hold loosened. I kissed him softly on the cheek before I headed upstairs, and he drove away.

I entered the apartment, knowing well Sasuke would be waiting for me. I was right he was in the living room, pretending to switch through the channels. He turned to face me, he looked irritated.

"Had fun?" I shrugged.

"I want us to get back together" he said out of nowhere, for a moment, my heart melted into his words, but I wouldn't fall, not this time.

"On my terms?" I asked doubtfully, the least he could have done was apologize first.

"Look, I can change, just give me time" Sasuke said, his voice low. As he got close to me, one of his hands grabbing one of my own.

"So on your terms?" I asked, his eyes held little hope.

"Fine" I said, his eyes widened in surprise, he clearly didn't expect me to accept this easily.

"Really?" He asked his tone incredulous.

"Your terms, you can have your fun if you get bored, change as slowly as you want to, but I have one condition" He still seemed shocked by how easily I had agreed.

"What is it?"

"Whatever applies to you also applies to me" He seemed to be taken aback.

"What do you mean" I shrugged.

"Whatever you're able to do I can do too" I could see it in his eyes; he doubted my ability to cheat on him.

"I am not going to cheat on you, so you can't cheat on me" he said, his tone held finality.

"As long as you don't do it I won't do it either" I said as I stepped up and kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed back, but I stepped away before it could develop further.

"I'm tired"

"Let's go to sleep" he whispered, his voice held relief, it sounded if…a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. I nodded weakly, doubting my abilities to hold as long as I needed them to.

When I woke up there was a note next to the bed, Sasuke had gone finish some group project. I already missed him. This was definitely the worst, I wouldn't hold, I couldn't do this… I stood and got ready for school. I surprisingly got there early, I spend about ten minutes wondering if I should go and make sure Sasuke was doing group work. Now that I am so far into my little revenge it shouldn't matter. And still, I went and searched for him, go figure what was going through my mind. The door to the lab was creaked open. I could see sasuke working on a laptop and another boy reading some papers out loud to him. He hadn't been lying; I almost let out a sigh of relief. But it was too soon to celebrate. The brunette threw the papers on the table.

"Finally, done I can't believe Shikamaru and Karin just left us here to die alone." He complained.

"At least were done" Sasuke mumbled as he stopped typing. The guy seemed to waver for a bit before stepping behind him.

"Sasuke" I almost stepped into the room to stop him but held myself from it, as the boy's lips descended upon Sasuke's. The boy pushed Sasuke's chair further to make some space as he sat on his lap. I felt stinging in my eyes.

"I heard you're having trouble with your boyfriend…" That was it, I couldn't take anymore. As if I could take seriously his promise not to cheat. But if he could cheat, then I could too, I dammed the consequences as I walked out of the college. I was going to pull my last card.

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I stalked out of the college after pushing Alex away. He had told me he wanted no attachments, just easy sex, and still I just couldn't do it. I felt so impotent, never in my sane mind would I had turned away such an invitation. I had just made a promise to Naruto, I had never really meant anything I had said to anybody before him… Ignoring my inner turmoil, I decided to head over to the mansion to get some clothes. After all I had just whimsically told Naruto I would be staying back in the apartment. What was I going to do? He was changing me, messing my life, everything I had ever believed in was crumbling under me. It was….just so scary…to know he could make me feel so much…

I tried to pry all thoughts away as Arthur welcomed me into the mansion. I reached my room and started gathering clothes randomly. That's when Keith entered the room, I almost groaned. I had enough to worry about without adding him to the equation. He looked smug, so I just had to ask.

"What are you so happy about?"

"I am not happy, just amused" I was taken aback by the comment.

"Why?"

"I thought that the first one to go around searching for a good fuck would be you, not your dear blonde" the shirt I had been folding, fell to the ground.

"What?" I creaked out, he had to be lying, Naruto cheating?

"Well yeah, I guessed you would be the first one to enjoy your new freedom, but turns out Naruto did not stay behind, I thought he would be crying himself out"

"Explain yourself!" I demanded, this…Naruto would never….

"I saw them yesterday, Naruto and Itachi; they were kissing by the pool" I just lost it, with my own brother…Had he just accepted to go back to dating me to get revenge…That was so not like him, it had to be Itachi's doing. I stalked out of the room.

"We're you going?" Keith asked. I only managed to growl one word out.

"Itachi…" I almost ran through the halls, until I reached the door to his room, I didn't bother to knock, knowing very well that it would bother him. I regretted it as soon as the door fell open though. Anger worked through my body like poison as I drank the scene before me. A shirtless Itachi held a blonde boy, clearly disheveled against the wall, he was ravaging his mouth trying to take his shirt away. He stopped when he heard the door being drawn open. When his face moved, my hopes of this blonde guy being someone else shattered, and something inside snapped.

Lusty blue eyes stared back at me.

"Naruto…" I whispered.

* * *

Muahahahahahahaha! I am so totally beginning to love my cliffhangers *smirks*...What do you all think, did you all liked this chapter? Revenge indeed is a Bitch (That's one of my favorite phrases) I hope I didn't let you down if you were expecting more, but I did think it was pretty good, but then again, I am the author so I think my answer there is a bit biased….Please, please review! If you don't, then evil Chio will step in and you won't get the next update in weeks: X.x I am so serious! I still love you all though, and I hope to hear your thoughts on this. By the way did you listen to the song? Isn't it just fitting for my fic XD Love it!

Ja Ne

Chio *chu*

Tears bad! I blow you a kiss for your imagination don't you think it was very close to what your sneaky author had in mind *smiles*

Also for those who were hoping for some ItaNaru, I hope you enjoyed the way I wrote their new 'connection'.


	17. Chapter 17: Atonement

I am back! I know it took me a little longer to update this time, but I swear it wasn't intentional! This is my last week of vacations so you know I got all busy with inscriptions, buying supplies and so on, not to mention there were visits the whole weekend! But I absolutely adored all of your reviews! I am so happy with you guys! Love you, love you, love you! *Hugs and glomps you all!* Well, I hope this went the way you wanted to! Everyone gets their answer about what _really _was going on with Itachi *smirks*. So I won't make you wait any longer, hope you enjoy! This is a little longer than usual just for you! *sends kisses your way!*

**Special thanks**: To OMG I Found Waldo, because she's amazing, she's fixing my grammatical mistakes, and I love her, you all have to bow before her for her awesomeness….not to mention I love her reviews XD

**Rating**: M :) You will all get some of your delicious lemons next chapter….smirks…Or so I believe…

**Disclaimer**: They don't belong to me, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto *grumbles* A girl can dream though, one of these days….they'll be mine! Keith is mine :) tough.

* * *

Decision Making

Chapter 17:

Atonement

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Hurt.

Deception.

_Betrayal._

Naruto's hands pulled away from Itachi's body as though he'd been burnt and his lustful gaze turned to guilt and shame.

"Get off him!" I finally yelled. Itachi didn't need to be told the same thing twice; he stepped away from Naruto instantly but made no attempt to put more space in between his and Naruto's bodies. I was furious. No, furious was an understatement. I was _livid_.

I made my way towards Naruto. He had to explain this. After all his smart-ass talk about loyalty, after screaming at me for what I'd done, he had the nerve to do this? After he told me I had to _change_? Such a Hypocrite…

I didn't get very close, though, as Itachi 'the great hero' was quick to step in my way and defend Naruto.

"Get out of my way," I growled.

"No."

"Why? You don't want to see your little _whore_ hurt?" Naruto flinched at my words.

"Sasuke!" Itachi hissed warningly at me.

"You—you are such a good actor. Did you enjoy it? Having me follow you around like a little puppy?" Naruto's gaze wavered. He deserved this. I was trying, I really was! I wanted to change for _him_. What did he do to pay me back? Cheat on me. With my own brother. Itachi stepped forward but Naruto stopped him.

"What else? What else to you feel?" Naruto mumbled. Crystal blue eyes bored into my own.

"Anger. Lots of it. How could you do this? How long have you been laughing behind my back?"

"For a while," he whispered. I snapped and was about to lunge at him but Itachi held me back by the arms.

"Fuck you! Both of you!"

"Can you feel that? The blinding pain running through your body?" Naruto yelled, tears running down his cheeks. Why? Why was _he _the one crying when I was the one hurting?

"Can you feel your own mind _snapping_ under your thoughts? Can you feel the air around us _suffocating_ you?"

"Why? Why are you doing this?" I near-whispered. Each one of his words stabbed at my pride. Each one of his words drained the anger from my veins and left scabs of pain in its place. What hurt the most was that it was coming from _him_. Itachi's hold had finally loosened from my arms.

"Because it's exactly what I wanted you to feel." My head snapped up and anger returned to my eyes.

"It's what you should feel a thousand times over. Don't you get it yet? This is what you made every single boy you ever dated feel! You left them heartbroken, useless, lost and alone!"

"So that's it? You just wanted revenge," I whispered bitterly.

"Sasuke, I wanted to help you," Naruto whispered back.

"Help me? How, pray tell, did you plan on doing that by _fucking_ my brother?" I snapped. His tears kept flowing but I couldn't feel any pity for him. I could only feel anger.

"You have to realize that what you're doing is wrong. I wasn't really I—Not with Itachi..."

"Then what did I just see now? Itachi trying to scratch your butt with his dick?"

"Sasuke, we're barely un-dressed!"

"Whatever. No matter how you put it, this isn't helping me."

"Fuck! Sasuke just _look_ at this situation. This whole thing happened because _you_ need to know what you're inflicting on other people with your reckless actions!"

"No, fuck you and your sorry ass excuses!" Naruto's hands were thrown up into the air in exasperation.

"Fine. Don't listen to me you stubborn, self-centered asshole!" He cried as he quickly left the room but I refused to let him take the easy way out.

"Get back here, Naruto!" I started to walk after him but Itachi's voice stopped me.

"Sasuke, stay." I turned, a look of disbelief on my face. I was about to say something back to him but his gaze held me in place.

"Sasuke Uchiha, snap your fucking mouth shut for once and listen to what people have to say!" I stood there unwillingly.

"Fine. Talk," I grumbled.

"You're acting like a _child_."

"I just found you _snogging _my boyfriend!"

"Yes, you did. Have you not realized yet, Sasuke? This is what you were asking _Naruto_ to go through!" That struck a chord. For the first time since I'd entered the room I rationally thought about the message they'd been trying to send me.

"What?"

"You told Naruto that he would have to watch you slowly change. Does that mean he would have to see you kiss other boys? He would have to see you flirt with somebody else if you so desired?"

"I wouldn't have-"

"Are you sure? You had no _idea_ of the pain you caused those boys you tricked and no idea of what you were asking Naruto to go through. So, for once in your life, you're now the one getting hurt." I stood there, my gaze wavered. It was true.

"How does it feel? To finally to get a taste of your own medicine?" I cringed.

"I saw him kissing you. Keith did too. Are you going to tell me you two were acting all along? Would he really go to such lengths?" I asked, realizing the extremes he had gone to in order for me to see truth.

"Because he wanted to help you. He plotted all of this. He asked me to help him by pretending to go out with him and, even though it was just pretending, he felt guilty about it all along."

"Lies," I said. This time I didn't even believe my own words. In truth, I knew Naruto _would_ go that far…

"Now that you know how it feels you'll be able to change and you better do it fast…Before it's too late." He started to walk away but he gave me one last glance.

"By the way, he had to close his eyes and think it was _you_ he was kissing in order to get aroused… If you don't change soon, I might just take him for myself. Take things seriously for once in your life, will you?" He told me reluctantly as he exited the room. I just stood there, trying to pull everything together….

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V.

Jerk. Brat. He's impossible! How did I ever fool myself into thinking he would understand? He's such a hard-headed asshole! He wouldn't even listen to me. I took out the key to my apartment with one hand and tried to wipe away my tears with the other.

"Naruto?" I was drawn away from my thoughts and I looked up at Sai, who was glancing worriedly at me.

"H—Hey" I half-sobbed.

"Are you OK?" He asked, moving closer to me.

"Well... No, not really," I admitted.

"Was it Sasuke?" Ugh, I didn't even want to _think_ about it anymore.

"Ah, just shut up and buy me a pizza will you? I'm starving," I mumbled as I stepped into the apartment and left the door open so he could follow me in. He stared warily at me but took the invitation.

"What happened?"

"Where's my pizza?" He chuckled, took out his phone out and ordered a pizza. After he hung up his eyes returned to me.

"Happy now?"

"Yes," I mumbled.

"What happened?" He asked again as we moved on into the living room.

"It was Sasuke."

"I told you he would hurt you," he whispered.

"Maybe... Maybe I just need to tell him the truth and give him some time to think about what's been going on."

"That's a good excuse but what are you going to say next time you cry because of him?"

"I can't quite decide if I want to cry some more or start throwing things around the room," I grumbled and Sai actually chuckled.

"What are you going to do if he doesn't change?" He asked as he got closed and hugged me.

"Well, I already told Kiba I would give up..." I sighed, now reluctant to go through with that promise.

"He actually believed you?" He gave a small laugh and I raised my head to look at him curiously.

"Well, Naruto, I really don't think you're about to give up _that_ easily."

"I thought you didn't want me going after Sasuke?"

" _I _don't but it doesn't mean you won't. The way you look at him, Naruto, I just know you're not about to give up that easily. I would appreciate it though if you would at least put some space in between. Maybe then he'll realize how much he misses you."

"Yeah, sure, he'll realize he misses me all of a sudden..." Sai's hand grabbed my chin and made me look up at him.

"He will, Naruto, believe me when I tell you he _will_. I should guess that if there is someone who can change him, it'll be you."

"I hope you're right." The bell rang and Sai stood up mumbling that the pizza was here. When he came back he placed a pizza box in the small table and went back to the kitchen in order to bring something to drink.

"A bit too familiar with my place don't you think?" I half laughed. As he stepped outside of the kitchen he bit his lower lip and looked at me.

"Would you rather I leave?" He frowned and continued. "After you made me buy you pizza," he huffed and sat down next to me.

"No, don't leave. I don't want to be alone. Stay with me…As friends," I added. I didn't want him misunderstanding anything.

"Sure, as friends," He said, rolling his eyes.

"I'll stay the whole afternoon as long as you want me to," he said. I just nodded; I really didn't want to be alone….I would have to call Itachi later and apologize for leaving the room like that…And maybe I would even ask about Sasuke….

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I woke up with no desire to actually go to college or even get up from the bed. Everything felt numb and nothing made sense anymore. Itachi had been right; for once in my life I was feeling the pain I had caused others. And for once in my life I wished I could take it all back. I wished I could have told Naruto that I would change all those times he'd asked me to…That I hadn't been so stubborn! I ran my hands through my hair. If I wanted him back, I couldn't just waste time lying around in bed. So I stood, showered, changed, and headed out of my room. I would start by fixing things with the person I had hurt the most. Keith.

I walked through the halls until I reached his room. I knocked a few times but no one answered. I opened it anyway. Keith was walking from one side of the room to the other, putting clothes into various suitcases.

"Where are you going?" I asked, afraid that this wouldn't go the way I wanted it too.

"Back to England. I'm only wasting my time here," he stopped mid-sentence and turned to face me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, wondering for the first time why I was the one seeking him out when most of the time he was the one after me.

"I came here…To…Apologize." He stared at me.

"Hell will freeze over tonight…Did I just hear Sasuke Uchiha _apologizing_?" He joked, very amused with himself. I tried very hard not to just turn around and leave. I had to go through this.

"I'm serious," I said and a flash of pain crossed his face.

"You know... I always thought that you would apologize and then you would tell me the one you really loved all along was me. Now I see that I have been fooling myself," he said as a tear ran down his cheek.

"You're doing this for him, not for me," he stated and I felt a pang of guilt. Now I knew how he must have felt all those years. All the fake hope I had been providing him with... Naruto was right; I was cruel to everyone and only cared for myself but now I knew better.

"That's not true. I'm not going to lie and tell you it's not because of Naruto but it's also for you, because…You deserve an apology for all the wrong I've done to you."

"I was never able to stay mad at you for long you know…You were my best friend. And, even though I knew what you did to everyone else, I wanted to be with you. I resent Naruto because he was able to do what I couldn't." More tears ran down his eyes. I remembered all the times when he would smile carelessly at me. Now, I only saw a stoic and sarcastic side to him.

"You've become this because of me…" He gave a dry laugh.

"Yes, I did and I wouldn't admit to myself that I had been so stupid, changing because of a man who wouldn't love me." He sat down on the bed and patted the space beside him. I went and sat next to him.

"I would be stupid to say I never knew—"

"I know you knew what I was doing. You just never felt guilty about it."

"An apology isn't enough…"

"It's definitely not. I want to be myself again, not someone hateful, I think I only just realized that making yours and Naruto's life miserable won't make me feel any better."

"How can you stand the sight of me?"

"Love does crazy things."

"What can I do…" He looked up at me.

"You really feel guilty, don't you? How did that happen? Does it have something to do with Naruto and Itachi?" I cringed.

"You know, I'm actually kind of glad that you got cheated on. It serves you right," He half-laughed.

"I guess you're right..."

"I don't know if it makes me want to hug the guy… Or insult him again. You know, just because we're already so used to snapping at each other." I wanted to laugh at that.

"I want to end this on a good note, Keith. I'm not asking you to forgive me but I do want you to know that I wish I could've appreciated your friendship the way you deserved and that I'll be more considerate from now on…I just don't know where to start," I groaned at the end. He chuckled at that.

"You know I was going back to England to start over, to get away from you…But staying and watching you give and attempt at redemption seems a bit more interesting." I groaned again.

"Jerk."

"Always a pleasure to make your life miserable…But I could actually help. We could spend time together and you could apologize for being such a bastard a hundred times…" I stared at him.

"You want to help me?" He shrugged and answered reluctantly.

"If he could make Sasuke Uchiha _apologize_, maybe he's not that bad. Don't ask me to get along with him, though. I'd also like to be friends with you, like the way it was before you became such an asshole"

"You want to stay friends with me…? What did he do to you to hate him so much?"

"The day we screamed at each other in the kitchen…He made me realize I was going after something out of my reach, I just didn't want to face it…You know. Just like you I hate being told I'm wrong. Denial is something I'm good at so instead of listening to him I went and told myself he was wrong…I don't hate him, I just can't stand him. Well. You're willing to change and if things go the way they're supposed to go I might get my best friend back." He shrugged and I laughed and then looked up at him.

"So how do I start?" His eyes held mirth in them; I knew this would be hard.

"You better ask God for help; this is going to be a hell of a ride." He smirked at me as I groaned.

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V.

I had gone to school like I was supposed to and suppressed the urge to strangle Kiba when I told him I was giving Sasuke a little time to think things over. I mean, I know I might be stupid for thinking he will change but miracles _do_ happen. Is it really possible for me to love him this much and for him to not to feel the same? I was fighting for what I believed in. That couldn't be wrong. The hardest part was not talking to him and giving him the time to think things through. I had called Itachi in the morning and he told me that Sasuke seemed a bit guilty after he told him what I'd done. We agreed to meet up later. When Sasuke was out of the house, of course.

"You better?" I looked up to see Sai. He'd stayed the whole afternoon.

"Yeah, I'm OK." I smiled up at him.

"Good. Just wondering. You know, I should probably go to my next class..."

"Sure, thanks for worrying. Talk to you later?" He smiled.

"All you have to do is call." With that he left and I was harassed once again by my best friend.

"You're giving Sasuke time to change and now you're on speaking terms with Sai. Have you gone daffy?" I rolled my eyes.

"Kiba, instead of calling me insane why don't you help me get through this." He frowned

"I don't think it's the right choice,"

"I know you don't but it's my life, not yours…You know I would support you if you were intent on doing something. Even if I didn't like the idea." He stared at me and then slumped his shoulders.

"Fine, do as you please but don't come crying to me later." I almost squealed as I gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks Kiba!"

"Whatever. You're insufferable." I just laughed as I waved goodbye to him.

My phone rang as I headed home. It was Itachi and he told me Sasuke had gone out. I took that opportunity to head to the Mansion to talk to him. It didn't take me long; Itachi was at the entrance waiting for me. We headed over to the library together.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"What are you apologizing for now?" He asked.

"I asked something unreasonable from you and I left you alone with your brother to top it all."

"I agreed, you didn't force me into it so you don't have to feel guilty about it." I looked at him, a bit insecure.

"I'm serious, Naruto, stop it" I almost laughed.

"You're the best!" Itachi smirked; I think I just fed some of his overconfidence.

"Well, I think you ought to know that Sasuke was feeling quite guilty after I told him our little plan."

"What did he say?" I whispered.

"He didn't exactly say it but I believe he hated the fact that you went so far to show him what he'd been doing wrong"

"He didn't go to school today…" He smirked.

"You noticed?"

"Oh shut up," I retorted.

"Remember the pictures and info you brought with you? He got those together and went into his room with Keith. Those two seemed to have formed some kind of camaraderie this morning," he said, watching my face carefully. My eye twitched at the mention of Keith.

"Keith?" I asked and he nodded.

"But it doesn't seem like they're doing something bad. It's like before when they used to be friends. If you ask me, Sasuke looks as if he's ready to strangle him and Keith looks as if he would burst out laughing… I think he's having too much fun." I almost laughed at that. Had Sasuke become Keith's little slave in order to apologize to him? That sounded a bit amusing.

"Will you keep me updated on what he's doing?" I mumbled.

"Of course I will. How long will you stay away from him?"

"I'm sure he'll come to me when he's ready…" I whispered, not sure I wanted to stay away from him, worried that he might find someone else…But if I was the right guy for him, he would come back when he was ready….I just hoped it wouldn't take him too long...

* * *

Thaaaaaat's it! God can you believe next chapter will be the last! Gosh not even I can believe it! I am so exited, and I can't wait for your reviews! I want feedback! I love you all a lot, and I wanted to clear something. I know some of you will be like 'that's it, keith just forgave Sasuke?' but let's get this clear, have you ever had a friend who had a lot of faults but for some reason you just can't stay mad at them? I have, so I understand how it feels. Well this is how Keith sees Sasuke, he can't stay mad at him and he realized he really wants to change; he was his friend before he started hating him for not looking at him. So it's obvious he still cares for Sasuke. Please review! Lots of hugs and Kisses!

Ja Ne

Chio:)


	18. Chapter 18:Tell Me You Love Me Again

Hello~ *starts hyperventilating* Whaaa, I can't act as if this is not breaking my heart :( Yes, my dear readers this will be the last chapter for Decision Making, I have put all of my mind and heart into this ending. I believe it is well written and I was satisfied with the result so I hope that you will like it too and that it will satisfy you :). It's much longer that my other chapters but I do believe that it deserved to be longer! Read the note at the end since I have a little surprise for you all ;) (No people you are not allowed to just scroll down read the ending, and then the note) Do an effort and read the whole thing. I worked too hard for you to just go to the end *huffs* Well, I won't be in your way no more! Please, for everyone who asked for this nicely and showered me with amazing reviews! Enjoy!

Special thanks: OMF I Found Waldo. This lovely girl does and amazing job as beta and I love her lots! You better be grateful that she deals with my horrible grammatical skills lol.

Rating: Well, it's M….a fair warning for this chapter will be…well you will be hearing the world 'fuck' a lot, yes not as an insult in its actual meaning lol! *Blushes* Enjoy ;)

Disclaimer: No they are not mine, they are Masashi Kishimoto's but don't you wish they were mine? I could do all kinds of naughty things to

them in the manga *waggles eyebrows* lol Keith is mine though ;) the little prat.

* * *

Decision Making

Chapter 18:

Tell me You Love Me

Naruto's P.O.V.

"Hellooo! Earth to Naruto. Anybody there?" I looked up, blinking stupidly, at Kiba who gave me an impatient look in return.

"Sorry. You were saying?" I asked, giving him an apologetic smile.

Kiba simply rolled his eyes. "The baby blues. What are they? Naruto, we have a big test coming up in five days, remember? That's the reason we've got free time in class so make sure you concentrate! Only one month left of school."

"Yeah, sorry, baby blues... Something to do with when women give birth... They get depressed, right?" I babbled, brow furrowing.

"You'll need more than that to pass the test, Naruto!" I thumped my head against the desk and groaned. I couldn't concentrate. I was absolutely out of it; I was sex-deprived, lonely and Sasuke...

"Just because Sasuke hasn't looked at or talked to you for the past two and a half weeks it isn't an excuse to fail your test." Kiba, as though reading my mind, added sternly.

I mumbled bitterly under my breath, "Like you weren't mopey when Temari rejected you."

"Hey! There's no need to snap at me and you know that's a sore spot! You're the one who decided to leave Sasuke to sort through his problems on his own."

I stared at the wall behind Kiba, unseeing. My mind was drifting. What he said was true; it had been my idea. I just didn't anticipate how hard it would be to go through with it. I missed him so much but he wouldn't even look at me when we ran into each other in the halls. I wanted to embrace him, kiss him, and yet it all felt lost somehow.

"I don't think I like my idea much anymore."Kiba looked at me sympathetically.

"Honestly, Naruto, you sound just like a little kid. Have some patience. It's not like he's got a new boyfriend or anything. He's probably just doing what you wanted him to do and fixing his mistakes."

"Screw patience," I grumbled unhappily.

"It's a virtue," Kiba chimed.

"No, It's a bitch!"Kiba laughed softly.

"At the moment I think everything is a bitch in your eyes," he pointed out. I chuckled and mumbled an apology.

"I'm sorry for acting like an insufferable asshole." Afterall, it wasn't his fault my life was so screwed up right now. What a chaotic school year it had been!

"It's OK," Kiba said shrugging. "I think I'm getting used to your PMS moments."

"Kiba, you've got the wrong gender for that!" I said, laughing loudly. "I'd need to get a period before I can get PMS."

"You act like you have one."

"I have a dick," I pointed out bluntly. "I don't see how that would work."

Kiba grinned. "Good point!" He said before turning serious yet again. "Enough of that, pretty boy, time to study. What's the definition of Aversion Therapy?"

I groaned. I hated school with a passion; this couldn't get any worse, could it? I mentally reprimanded myself. "Every time you say something can't get any worse, it does, so shut up already!" Seriously, instead of becoming a Psychologist I should go to one.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

~SLAP! "Ugh, honestly. The nerve!"

With those parting words, the red-haired boy glared at me one last time and slammed the door in my face. I closed my eyes and drew in a breath of air. Patience. Patience is a virtue, I reminded myself as I felt the sting on my left cheek.

"Here." I turned to the side to see Keith holding out a damp tissue. I took it and pressed it against my sore cheek. I think that was the eight - no, wait a minute - the tenth slap I'd been on the receiving end of that day.

"Thanks," I mumbled, turning on my heel and walking back to the car. I slumped down in the seat and glanced over at Keith.

"Are there more?" I asked, groaning as I caught sight of more pictures. Being nice was proving to be tiresome. Keith crossed out the picture of the red-haired boy.

"You're almost done. Just ten more guys," he said, looking up at me.

"How did you find the time to fuck so many guys? Are you sure your dick didn't fall off?"I smirked at the comment.

"Nope, it's definitely still in place. I'm regretting dating so many guys, though; I feel like my cheeks going to fall off, not my dick!"

Keith gave a little laugh. "I don't know about falling off but It'll definitely be bruised at this rate. We're done for today so we can head back. Who knows, maybe you'll find Naruto and Itachi having a nice little chat in the pool area..."

I growled and turned on the ignition. Itachi had been spending far too much time around Naruto lately. I hadn't forgotten his promise of taking Naruto for himself if I didn't change soon. That was so not happening. Not on my watch. I could see Keith snickering out of the corner of my eye; he had brought that up on purpose. Ass.

We reached the mansion but it was still early so I doubted Naruto was there yet. He usually tried to visit when he knew I wouldn't be there. It was actually a good thing for me as every time I caught sight of him I wanted to fuck him into the wall. In all my life, I'd never lasted this long without having sex or some form of sexual interaction. Keith headed into the kitchen to make something to eat and I made my way up to my room, damp tissue placed firmly against my cheek. As I passed the library, Itachi looked up at me with a smirk. He seemed content with himself. Prick.

"Have fun?" He asked, eyeing the tissue in my hand. I flipped him off with my free hand and walked away from the library. I could hear his amused chuckle following me down the hall. Both Itachi and Keith were enjoying this far too much. To me, it was torture; I would have to buy a Naruto life-sized doll if I wanted to have my sanity intact at the end of this.

Naruto's P.O.V.

I couldn't hold anymore.

Itachi had been keeping from me whatever methods Sasuke was using to redeem himself. I wanted to know. Desperately. He would have to tell me today. I headed straight for the mansion after my class ended. A slight headache was forming in the back of my head; Kiba had been merciless, shooting question after question my way the whole day until I thought my brain might explode. His excuse for torturing me? If I wasn't going to study out of my own free will he would make it so I had no choice. I walked tiredly into the mansion, walking towards the library on auto-pilot.

"Itachi?" I asked softly, poking my head around the door.

"Yes?" Came the soft reply. I took it as an invitation to enter.

"We need to talk," I said - jumping straight to the point - as I entered the library. Itachi settled his book down on the small table and looked up at me with a solemn expression.

"Oh no, Naruto. I'm not ready to break up yet! Come back later, yes?"I laughed.

"We would have to be dating first before we can break up, Itachi dear."

"It was on the 11 o'clock soap opera I was watching. I had to say it," Itachi explained with a smirk as I sat down in front of him.

"It's Sasuke-" Itachi gave a small gasp. "You're cheating on me?"I laughed harder.

"Stop it. Seriously!" I choked out in between laughs.

"Fine. What is it?" Itachi asked, finally becoming serious. I gave a small pout.

"You told me you'd keep me updated!"

"And I have."

"But you haven't even told me what he's doing," I complained.

"You'll be able to ask him yourself when he comes to you."

"But-"

"Naruto. He's doing fine."

"H-How much longer is it going to take?" Itachi took one of my hands in his and squeezed it gently.

"I'm always here for you. If you need anything just ask. Sexual frustration can be a pain..." I frowned slightly at the words, looking at him as if he'd lost his mind. I followed his gaze and turned in time to see Sasuke storming out of the room. He was mad. I jumped up from my seat to follow after him but Itachi held me in place.

"Itachi! That was mean. At least let me tell him you were kidding!" I pleaded.

"Not yet, Naruto. If you talk to him now you'll just distract him. He's doing really well. You just need to hold on a little longer." I sat down again, grumbling to myself.

"Well, at least you know he cares for you..." I gave him a questioning look. Itachi smirked and said,

"He got jealous." I felt a warm tingle run through my body and smiled, cheeks tinted pink. "You look cute when you blush," Itachi teased. "Pity it's only for him."

"Oh, shut it!" I muttered, embarrassed. A sigh slipped through my lips. "I should probably leave. I've gotta study for a test..."

"Do you want some help?" Itachi offered. I shuddered.

"I've had more than enough help for one day..." He gave me a questioning look and I said simply, "Kiba." I heaved myself up off the seat and headed towards the library door.

"Naruto!" Itachi called after me. I turned to look at him.

"Hm?"

"He's really trying."

I smiled. "I know. I guess we'll both just have to suffer a little longer," I said, trying to convince myself that it was for the best. But the only thing that came to mind when I saw him was, 'tackle him and then rape him - that's punishment enough, right?'

I set off walking towards the exit, distracting myself by calling terms in my head. Availability heuristic, Aversion therapy, Belief bias-effect… What was the one I couldn't remember? I was so centered on my mental studies, I didn't even notice Sasuke was in the hall at first. I stopped abruptly when I did notice and his dark eyes bore into my own. I swallowed the lump in my throat and whispered, "Hey..."

"Hey..." He answered, his intense gaze causing my entire body to heat up. This was dangerous; I needed to get out here and quick!

"How are you?" I asked, fidgeting and looking anywhere but at him.

"Could be better," he replied.

"Um... I have to go," I muttered as I tried to walk past him. He grabbed my wrist and steered my body so I was facing him. His simple touch caused a wave of pleasure to wash over me and I closed my eyes, breathing heavily as I tried to calm myself.

He stepped closer to me and whispered an order, "Don't flirt with Itachi."

"We're just friends," I breathed, opening my eyes again. "He knew you were there and did it on purpose..."

Sasuke loosened his grip on my wrist and started walking away. "I should've known..." He muttered to himself. He called back to me over his shoulder. "We'll talk again soon!" It sounded like a promise. I chewed on my bottom lip and prayed that he was telling the truth.

5 days later. Sasuke's P.O.V.

I walked through the school halls. Almost everyone was sitting exams this week and I doubted Naruto would be an exception. I was done. I could finally have him back. If he still wanted me. I headed for the Psychology department. My exams were already over as I'd sat them earlier in the week. I could only hope that I hadn't failed but - with Keith managing my schedule - it was highly unlikely I had. I finally stood outside Naruto's classroom. I knocked on the door, nobody answered. I pushed open the door and found the teacher was still there.

"Can I help you?" He asked, looking up when the door opened.

"Is class out already?" I asked, feeling disappointed. I'd missed him.

"Yes, they all took their exams earlier today."

I nodded and gave a quick thanks before leaving in search of the hard-to-find blonde. His apartment. He could be there. I made it to Naruto's apartment in record time and stood outside the door, taking a deep breath and praying this would all end well. I knocked a few times and the door opened. I was met with stunning blue eyes which stared at me in surprise.

"Sasuke," he whispered.

I fidgeted by the door, suddenly feeling nervous. "Hey."

"You want to come in?" Naruto offered, moving out of the way so I could pass him. I entered the apartment and he closed the door behind me. He stared at me, as though he couldn't quite believe I was there, and I stared back at him. His hand reached out to gently touch my bruised cheek.

"What happened?" He asked, worried. I resisted the urge to lean into his soothing touch; it had been so long since I'd been able to touch him. I had grown so used to being with him when we were dating.

"Apparently when you apologize to somebody you cheated on, they slap you in the face," I muttered. I could see Naruto struggling to contain his laughter. "Are you going to slap me, too?" I asked and Naruto chuckled softly.

"I think you've had quite enough of that by now," he said calmly. I reluctantly stepped away from him and took out the only photo left uncrossed in the folder he had brought to my house all those weeks ago. His eyes flickered between the picture and me, waiting for me to explain.

"This is the only one left. I apologized to every guy I hurt in the past. I did something so stupid, Naruto, and wound up hurting you. But I don't want you to be just another picture in the bunch. I'm sorry. I want you to forgive me for the hurt I've caused. I can't stop thinking about you. Just... Please give me the opportunity to show you I've changed." I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I know this might sound selfish after what I've done but I can't stop loving you so please... Please just stay with me."

Naruto's blue eyes filled with tears and a single one rolled down his cheek. He kissed my injured cheek carefully and then embraced me, arms wrapped around my waist and face buried into my chest.

"Just... Don't break me this time, OK?" He mumbled and I felt my heart explode with happiness. He was mine. I had my Naruto back. For good this time.

"I promise. Never again," I whispered back, taking hold of his chin and gently tilting his head up. "Can I?" I asked softly.

He stood on his tip toes and his lips touched mine. It was pure bliss. I held him tighter in my arms as the kiss grew steadily more passionate, more desperate. I sucked his lower lip, electing a tiny moan from the blonde. He opened his lips in pleasure and granted my tongue access to his mouth. Our tongues battles for dominance before he finally allowed me to take control. I pushed him up against the wall and he whimpered, bringing his legs up and wrapping them around my waist. The friction made us both moan. His hands travelled to my hair and we broke apart for air. I groaned at the loss of contact. I looked into lusty half-lidded blue eyes.

"My room," Naruto gasped out, voice husky.

My eyes widened in surprise but I complied. As soon as we were in his room, his lips were back on mine and my hands were pulling desperately at his clothes. The kiss was broken once again as he raised his arms and I finally succeeded in pulling the damned shirt from his body. His trembling hands removed my shirt before he fell back onto the bed, looking up at me impatiently. I felt my breath catch in my throat; was it even possible to look so perfect?

"Get down here," he demanded, voice shaking with longing, and I was quick to obey my one and only master.

My lips descended onto his neck and I sucked hard, marking his beautiful skin. I kept sucking as I worked my way down his body. I teasingly flicked my tongue across a nipple and he gasped in surprise. I sucked on it gently, curiously, and he moaned, cheeks flushing bright red. I made my way further down as he squirmed beneath me, turning me on more than I thought was possible. I tugged on the zipper of his pants and then pulled them down along with his underwear. I looked up at his face as I took his erection into my mouth, swallowing it whole. His head flew backwards and his back arched in pleasure.

"Holy fuck, Sasuke!" I liked how that sounded. I focused on giving him as much pleasure as possible, sucking and teasing his erection until he was writhing in ecstasy beneath me, watching as my head bobbed up and down.

"Hell, damn, ah! Don't!" He bit down hard on his lip and pulled my head away from his throbbing length. I gave him a questioning look. "Inside," he gasped. "I want to come with you inside me."

If it weren't for the fact he was un-prepared I would've taken him there and then. I grunted and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. I definitely wasn't going to last long if he kept making those delicious noises.

"Lube?" I asked and he pointed to the drawers to the side of his bed. I reached over and fumbled in the drawer until my hand closed around the lube. I looked down at him. He was flushed red, eyes dilated with lust. He sat up and tried to push me away but I didn't allow him to.

"I haven't done anything for you," he explained in a whisper. His voice was thick with desire and need. It sent a wave of heat through my body and I shivered.

"That's OK," I assured him. "Tonight," I whispered, pushing him back down on the bed and spreading the lube onto my fingers. "Tonight is all about pleasuring you." I kissed him as a distraction as I pushed one of my fingers into his entrance.

"Relax," I said softly against his lips. He squirmed uncomfortably underneath me but concentrated on the kiss. I moved the finger inside him a bit and pushed another one in after it, using a scissoring motion to better prepare him. He moaned, pushing back against the fingers, and I added a third one easily. His eyes widened suddenly and he gasped loudly.

"Oh, god, yes!" He groaned, pushing back against my fingers harder and moaning. I could barely contain myself; the noises he was making were going to push me over the edge. "Fuck, fuck, fuck... Just fuck me already!" He whined but I continued to torture him, fingers moving slowly.

"God, Sasuke, please just do it - fuck me!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted him so badly it was bordering on painful. I removed my fingers and he whimpered at the loss. I entered him slowly, pushing in an inch at a time.

"Shit, you're so tight," I moaned.

"Move!" He gasped out. I obediently started to move out slowly and push back in, driving him to insanity beneath me. "Please, please..." He cried desperately.

"You know," I said breathlessly. He groaned.

"You're the first man I've serviced this way. Before it was always everybody else pleasing me." I gave another thrust, this time harder than the last. He threw his head back against the sheets.

"But when it comes to you-" Another thrust. "- I want to see you writhe in pleasure so badly." I hit his prostate and he let out a frustrated cry.

"Fuck... Please just go faster, please..." He begged and this time I complied. I set a faster rhythm and moaned loudly, reaching to grab his neglected member and stroking him to the same rhythm.

"You're so damn good," I gasped out. I was losing any kind of pace as I rammed into him harder and faster.

"Yes! Uhnn- Harder! F-Faster!" His moans mixed in with his tight heat were driving me to completion.

"Mine," I growled before kissing him hard, possessively. Naruto came undone before me, crying out my name, and I quickly followed suit.

"Sasuke..." He breathed, panting heavily. I slumped down next to him and drew him close to me, placing small kisses on every inch of skin my lips could reach. He looked at me, eyes still dazed.

"You're mine too. Only mine. I don't share," he whispered as his eyes fluttered closed. I pulled him closer and he held on to me.

"I love you," I whispered before I joined him in sleep. This time I wouldn't mess up.

Naruto's P.O.V.

I woke up surrounded by pleasant warmth. I was too comfortable to even try and move. My eyes opened slowly only to lock onto onyx and I smiled up at my lover. Yes - my lover. I could call him my lover again now. "Morning," he greeted as he gave me a chaste kiss. I had missed the morning routine, I missed everything. I had felt so damned lonely for the past couple of weeks. I buried my face in his chest and his arms surrounded me.

"Good morning," I mumbled back.

"We should eat something," he said before trying to get up from the bed. But it was too soon for me to let go. He gave me an amused look. "I'm offering to make you breakfast and you won't let me off the bed?"

"I don't want you to go!"

"Then come with me to the kitchen?" I groaned and he laughed. "You're like a little kid," he said and I finally allowed him to stand up.

"Don't care," I mumbled, looking up at him. "You have to pamper me for being such an ass!"

Sasuke smiled and leaned down to give me a proper kiss. "I feel like I have to pamper you 24/7."

I smiled, knowing that this time - yes - it was definitely going to work out.

Naruto's P.O.V. 2 weeks later.

There was a loud splash followed by a shriek.

"Naruto! Teach your dog to behave, will you?" Deidara screamed. He had been sitting by the pool, feet dangling in the water, and was now drenched thanks to Kiba throwing himself into the pool. I chuckled as Kiba emerged from the water, looking like a wet dog.

"Kiba," I called his name, half-amused. The brunette looked over at Deidara and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Whoops! Sorry, I didn't mean to!" Deidara threw him an unimpressed look and I laughed softly to myself. I was sat in one of the comfortable chairs that surrounded the pool area. Hearing the clinking noise of ice against glass I looked up to find Sasuke walking towards me with a glass of iced tea.

"Here," he said handing me the glass before sitting beside me and grabbing my waist. I leaned back against him as soon as he was comfortable enough.

Keith stared for a while before nodding his head towards me. "Slut," he greeted.

"Whore," I retorted easily.

I could see Sasuke struggling to hold in his laughter next to me. Keith and I might insult each other all the time but there was no longer any ill meaning behind the words; we were both just used to snapping at each other. There was only one more week of school left before we could relax and enjoy our summer vacation. Itachi trailed behind Keith and as soon as I saw him I stood up and enveloped him in a hug.

"Itachi!" I kissed his cheek and heard Sasuke cursing under his breath. Itachi smirked back at Sasuke. All in all, the exchange was quite frankly hilarious. Itachi had been busy with work lately and had told me he was due back in England soon. I let go of the elder Uchiha and returned to Sasuke's possessive hold.

"Just thought I ought to let you know I'm going back to England next week," Itachi said while looking at us.

I pouted. "Really? Already?"

He nodded. "They want me back. Keep saying how I took more days than I should've." Keith, who had been quiet until now, spoke up. He looked embarrassed.

"I guess I should be saying goodbye, too." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Keith just shrugged.

"I had to go back eventually and Itachi offered to pay for a first-class ticket!" He smirked and Itachi rolled his eyes. I couldn't help but feel sad; I was used to having them around all the time. Even Keith, the annoying prick.

"You'll have to e-mail me," I told Itachi who smiled at me before turning to Sasuke.

"You. Behave." I laughed as Sasuke grumbled.

"What am I? Your dog?"

"Just behave."

"Don't worry. The leash is tight at the moment." Sasuke looked at me, Itachi smirked and Keith laughed freely.

"Such a good boy!" Keith teased. I laughed and kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

"Don't sulk. I'll make it up to you," I whispered. Now that seemed to perk him up. He looked up at Itachi smugly who simply rolled his eyes and turned away.

"I should be getting everything ready. If he does mess up, Naruto, remember I'm always available." Keith made a gagging noise before he too started walking away. Sasuke and I laughed, amused, before turning to see Deidara and Kiba staring at us.

"Now, that's better than watching a soap opera," Kiba muttered.

"Oh, sod off!" I laughed as he splashed water over Deidara a second time and the blonde got in the pool in order to retaliate. I leaned against Sasuke again. "Nice, huh?" I whispered.

"Peace at last," he mumbled as we continued to watch Kiba and Deidara fighting. "It's like having kids," he said and I watched as he rolled his eyes at the pair.

"Tell me you love me again," I whispered looking up at him. He kissed me deeply and I let out a low moan. Yes, this was perfect. Good and completely perfect.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"Oh, go get a room!" Yelled Kiba, only to be slapped across the head by Deidara.

"Are you insane? I could earn millions by videotaping and selling it on Ebay!" The two started bickering again and I just chuckled.

"Those two seem to keep forgetting they're in my pool at my house," Sasuke grumbled.

Yes, I could definitely expect a good summer. Who knew? Maybe I could expect more in the future...

* * *

Oh my goodness, *starts crying* God it's over. I always have a hard time closing one of my stories T_T I love them all too much to let go. My dear friends, readers, and lovely reviews, we have come to an end. I hope you all enjoyed reading my story as much as I enjoyed writing it :) *Sniffs* I'm going to miss this guys a bit, especially the Itachi from this story, I absolutely adore him. I'm really hoping the end did not disappoint anyone, and that I fulfilled all of your desires, or the hopes you had towards this story. I only strike to improve; I would love it if you left me a review! Or two…will tree be asking for too much? lol, I love you all! There were a lot of people who bothered to review every chapter and I hope you know I will love you eternally for being there for me! *Hugs you all*

But! Don't think you are getting rid of me that easily! I am proud to tell you all that the chapter for my new story is almost finished, only need to add a few details and ask my lovely beta to check if for me ;) This new fic will be a vampire fic *smirks* yes it will be Sasunaru I hope that thrills you as much as it thrills me, it will be updated latest by Tuesday so stay tuned! It will be based on the song 'The loving dead' By BOTDF! I hope to see your names again on my newest story!

Eternally yours;

Chio ;)


End file.
